Damned Future
by Johnny Raptor
Summary: Your end lies within the light, within the darkness, balance, and chaos. This ends here..." what could that mean? Read and find out. Continuation of Dark Future. OC Fic.
1. The Beginning

_Snowfall… such a beautiful sight… especially when it isn't winter… _an observer thought as they watched the beautiful droplets of white slowly fall to their doom. _This power I've been cursed with… it tortures me… My life is nothing more than a shadow of my meaning… _the observer whispered. This observer stood at the top of a cathedral-style building, wearing a white, magnificent-looking robe that were unaffected by the snow's melting process. _I guess it's time to take action… _he thought as he instantly vanished into nothing. As immediately as he vanished, the snow stopped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A landscape of never-ending darkness… The silence of the darkness itself echoed. It expanded… and deflated… almost as if the darkness itself were breathing. The faint noises of screams filled the echoing silence for just a while, and it then stopped. The screaming sounded… pattern-like, only happening after several minutes passed. After the screaming, the moans and groans of many resonated. One tiny spark of light was at peace with this empty space, swirling in a passive manner. In this realm, it appears that the light had given up the battle with darkness. The darkness dominated and breathed freely, while the light remained in the center, decimated with the painful screams of thousands. A malevolent chuckle echoed as a portal of light tore the darkness asunder. A tall, looming figure bravely marched out of the portal and into the darkness.

"Oh well, despite that my plans have been suspended; that will not impel me to jettison my own plot. All it will do is dragoon me into the inspiration of a new plot… Ha, it's a good thing those fools destroyed my Proto-Akumas… They proved to me that my brother's creations were more of a failure compared to my pièce de résistance," the figure chuckled. "Now then, it's time to see what souls have entered my brother's realm of never-ending darkness…," the figure loomed closer and closer to the area of light, dominated by the silence of the darkness once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It's been almost a year… this war has not come to an end yet… Lavi remains to be in a coma ever since Aeon attacked… Lenalee's frightened out of her own wits… Kanda's gone missing… Akatsuki appears to be within a deeper coma… We've now no true leader now that the root of deception lied within the core of the Black Order… The Noah Clan has not arrived for a long time… All of this results in a hole that's wide-open enough for the Emperor to kill all of us in one, fell swoop… _Allen thought, lying in his bed as he watched the snow come to an end. In his mind, he could hear the disheartening harmony of a piano, echoing across the very reaches of his mind.

_**Tch, depressed already? I expected that you'd be pretty fuckin' happy that the Emperor decided not to attack in such a long time. Or at least I'd have expected you to be with your pathetic little girlfriend,**_ the 14th rudely interrupted. Strangely, Allen didn't hear the rude voice of the 14th because the piano's melody seemed to have drowned out the voice.

_Such a wonderful song… a song that fits this very day and moment… _Allen appeared to have been torturing himself mentally. _I couldn't protect them… I was unable to keep them from harm… and this is what happens…_ he held his knees closer to his chest as his tears streamed from the corners of his eyes.

_**Oh shut the fuck up! You did what you could, its not like you're a superhuman that can be in 3 places all at once and still win! Sometimes you lose, sometimes you end up no longer being the victor, that's life! You can't allow yourself to fall the every time you lose, you have to stand up and fight back!**_ the 14th argued, speaking very much out of character.

…_I know… but that doesn't mean I should've let my friends remain in danger like that… I should've kept a more careful watch on them… I could've saved Lavi… I could've protected Lenalee… and yet…_ Allen's mind suddenly halted the disheartening piano song as the sound of rain resonated within his mind. At the very next moment, his body was embraced by the warm sensation of a purple aura…

_**Your will is beginning to crack… the rain is dragging you down into the world within…**_ the 14th chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee remained in the emergency room where both Lavi and Akatsuki were placed. This entire year, she had been refusing missions now that her world had been utterly shattered. She feared that Lavi and Akatsuki could die in the middle of their long, deep sleep. _It's all my fault for being so weak… It's all my fault… They're both in a coma, whereas I could've been there for them… I could've been more help, but instead… I was defeated and Allen was forced to endanger himself again… Why am I cursed to be so forever weak…_

She was being mentally tortured by her own self. She was in pain, and her tears began to spill. _Damnit… why'd I have to be cursed to be forever weak… why… why…_ she whispered as the tears flowed faster than ever…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a storage room of the black Order Cathedral Base, a fist thrust out of the air, creating a shattering noise like breaking a glass window. The 'window' continued shattering as a figure walked directly through the broken remains. That figure appeared to have been wearing all black pants, and a formal tuxedo meant for a young boy's dance. "If I'm correct, he instructed me to look for her here…," the person spoke to themselves, walking into the light of the moon's luminescence. This person… was Shin, Cain of Anticipation…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man._**

**_Author's Note: Finally after so long, like a phoenix rising from the flames comes a continuation of my longest fan fiction! Woot!_**


	2. Shin Takes Action

Shin scanned the area around him, "All seems to be clear… No one has caught me just yet…" He snuck over to a nearby shadow as he then overheard a conversation of two innocent bystanders.

"Is she going to be alright? Komui hasn't done much yet to help her out…," one of them spoke.

"I don't know, he's been too busy to help her. Ever since the attack from those Level Sevens, plus our missing Exorcist being reported, he's been dragged into meetings with Central," the other responded.

"I guess that makes sense, but she's been crying dryly lately. She's just either locked up in her room, or sitting between the two Exorcists that were in a coma… She even stopped talking to Allen ever since that day."

"I don't know why she'd continue being so sad, but I guess I can empathize with her. Now then, we must continue onto other matters. We can worry and discuss this some other time," the footsteps of that one could be heard echoing as another set began walking the opposite direction.

"Huh… so she's been in pain, eh? Maybe after my mission is completed, I can help her get over it…," Shin grinned with a morbid desire. He looked out into the hall to check for any passing Exorcists. All he could see was the other Exorcists from earlier walking away. "This is just perfect, no one's in my way right now…," he spoke to himself as he snuck over to where the Exorcist was walking. He kept up a 10 foot distance behind that Exorcist while stalking quietly. He evaded most dangers of being caught and eventually decided to keep a more closer distance.

"This is getting me nowhere… I'm starting to get annoyed by this manner…," he said out loud with a yawn.

"Who goes there?!" the Exorcist immediately turned around. Seemingly, nothing was down the hall, so he scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped, "I guess it was just the wind…" He then turned around and walked about to his own business. Suddenly, he felt like he was being strangled and attempted to scream in pain. However, no words would escape from his lips as suddenly, the world began to turn red in his eyes.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it'll all be over very, very soon," a voice echoed as a figure began to make an appearance. The entire body formed, revealing a purple haired teenager who appeared the same age as Akatsuki. His hair was styled nearly like Crowley's when his Innocence is invoked. The horn-like hair spike-up was pitch-black. The person was definitely a guy, and his eyes' isis were the color of pitch black.

"Y-you're…," the Exorcist's eyes closed as his neck cracked viciously.

"And now you go goodbye…," Shin grinned morbidly as he began to strip the Exorcist of his uniform. _This feels so wrong,.. But I have no choice, I need to find that girl, and fast__, _he thought as he then put the uniform on himself. The uniform fit him a little loosely, his arms weren't long enough to go all the way through the sleeves, while the other sections seemed to flap too much with the slightest of air. _Man this guy was a fat ass…_ he inspected how he looked in the uniform.

_Oh well, at least this brings me closer to my goal… I just now have to find someone that can assist me… Maybe I can 'thank' that person later…_ he began to walk forth through the halls while scanning the halls. He looked around and ended up in the mess hall, seeing everyone eat in that public setting. He saw mostly Finders, and several people from the Science Department, but nothing else. _Okay, I'll have to keep an eye out for an Exorcist, they are the ones that can possibly assist me…_ he thought.

He spent another couple of minutes walking around through the many different halls, _This sucks… I've been walking through these halls for a while, and yet __no__ Exorcists whatsoever…_ He stopped the moment a certain snow-white haired boy walked out into the halls silently.

Allen walked into the direction of Shin quietly, looking down at the floor as if he were depressed.

"Hey, um, white-haired kid, can you assist me?" Shin looked at him. _Perfect, one of the Exorcists that Emperor assigned to me for a later day~_

"What do you need from me…," Allen looked up at him quietly at him.

"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of um… Lenalee Lee's room? I'm a very dear friend of hers and I need to speak to her," Shin said, while in the back of his mind, he was grinning like a killer.

"… Lenalee? I haven't seen her in months… I would assume her to be either in the infirmary for Akatsuki and Lavi, or in her own room…," he answered quietly and looked away. "How close are you to… Lenalee…?" he asked silently.

"Oh, not so close ever since I last saw her… Well, I'm just gonna go now, alright~?" he answered with a grin.

"Okay…," Allen walked towards the mess hall silently.

_**You dumb arse, I had a bad feeling about that guy.**_

_That's just you… She'll be fine anyway…. She can protect herself…_

**_DUMB SHIT! THEN WHY'D SHE GET HER ASS KICKED SO EASILY BY THAT AKUMA?! THAT WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS WAITING FOR __YOU__ TO SAVE THE DAY! YOU'RE A FUCKING HERO TO HER AND NOW YOU'RE THROWING THAT AWAY?!_**

Allen instantly went silent…

_**I can't believe I'm sharing bodies with you of all people! Other people would've handled this situation so easily!**_

Allen remained to be silent as he looked in the direction of the stranger, watching him leave to the direction of the infirmary room. He stood there silently as a slight breeze flew past him from a nearby window…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shin knocked on the infirmary room's door, "Hey, this is the nurse~."

The door's lock clicked several times. "Why are you here…?" a saddened voice spoke out.

"I'm here to-- Gah screw this," Shin literally **kicked** the door down, pushing Lenalee back several feet. "COWABUNGA!" he screamed as the door flew off its hinges. "Now then, where were we little girl? Ah yes, Emperor his lordship requested for me to come and get you…," Shin said with a grin.

"… Don't bother," she said as she took fight stance. _I can't battle him with the guys being here… I'll have to somehow find a way to get out of here…_ she created a strategy and looked around to see if the surroundings agreed with it.

"I wouldn't bother fighting if I were you… Remember, I'm not no normal human!" Shin chuckled as his skin immediately shifted to a shade of gray. He lifts his hair away from his forehead, revealing a row of seven, snow white crosses as his black eyes then changed into emerald green eyes.

Lenalee's eyes narrowed, "Why not we take this fight someplace else?"

"Oh? Still going to resist against a--," he disappeared instantly. "Can you keep up with the fastest amongst my clan?" his voice rang out from behind Lenalee's left ear.

Lenalee's eyes widened as she reflexively leaped forth and whirled around. Next thing she knew, a cold chuckle whispered into her left ear. Her eyes looked towards the left, and next thing she knew, another chuckle could be heard from her right ear. _W-what's going on…?_ she thought in fear.

"You're coming with me, and that's final, understood woman?" Shin grabbed her by her throat. "Oh, and I won't be taking no for an answer~" he grinned.

Suddenly, pitch black claws swung forth from the door that Shin kicked down.

Shin immediately evaded the attack and dragged Lenalee forcefully into the direction of the evasion. "Crap, you almost had me there… Snow Kid…," he said with a grin.

Allen looked at Shin with a very infuriated look on his face, "Lay your hands off her now…"

"Oh, how about… NO!" Shin laughed and knocked Lenalee in the head with a simple fist.

With that simple hit, she was unconscious and was then dropped out of Shin's grip.

"Ah, now I can properly fight you~"

Allen glared at him with irritation, taking fight stance, "I won't allow you to take Lenalee away…," his eyes narrowed. The two were staring at each other, Allen being angered while Shin just staring with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: WEEEE! I'm glad to be back ~**_


	3. Mission Accomplished

"**Now then, laughable Exorcist, bring it on~!" Shin spoke in a teasing manner and instantly vanished out of Allen's sight without a warning posture.**

Allen scanned the area carefully and kept open attention, moving his head in several directions,_Where could he be now…? There's no way he can reappear without some sort of sound that could reveal his location…_

"You seem to be confused, young Exorcist~! Let me fix that!" Shin, as instantly as he disappeared, reappeared over Allen's head with his hands holding tightly onto each other. He then brought his hands down on Allen's head like a hammer.

Allen reflexively side-stepped, getting hit on his left shoulder rather than the original target. _Gah!_ Allen thought as he heard his shoulder crack in a sickening way.

"Tch, its funny how you humans are so easy to break like a doll…," the antagonist grinned and seized Allen's Crown Clown arm.

_**Damn, he was tough enough to take out your left arm's bones?! Allen my boy, you're gonna need some help~**_ the 14th chuckled.

_Silence you! I need to figure this out myself!_

_**Tch, you know you need me~**_

_SILENCE!_ Allen quickly leaped.

"Sorry, but that won't work~!" Shin laughed and seized Allen's right leg. Next, he launched Allen to the opposite wall with a simple, yet bone-shattering kick.

Allen spat out blood as he shattered the wall upon impact. He stood up with a struggle as his legs' senses were no longer obeying his will to move.

"Tch, you're nowhere near **my** level, boy. There's a millennia's gap between us, and even then, your claws will never pierce me," Shin chuckled as he picked up Allen by the back of his collar. "I'm sorry boy, but I cannot kill you just yet, so please forgive me for what I'm about to do to you~"

Allen quickly aimed his right fist for Shin's head. The punch scored the hit! However…

Shin looked at Allen's face and spat blood in his face, "Nice move… I guess you thought I'd scream in pain?"

Allen's eyes widened the moment Shin spoke those words, _Damnit… I'm doing __**nothing**__ compared to him…_

_**Hmph, now do you see that you need me?**_ the 14th broke into Allen's thoughts once more. _**Let me take over Allen…**_

Slowly, Allen's sight of the world's current existence began to change from its beautifully multiple hues to a light, yet sickening shade of gray. _N-no… I can't… I might… harm Lenalee…._ Allen attempted a futile resistance.

_**Shhh, don't worry boy… I'll be sure to take extra special care of your bitch…**_ the 14th's chuckle resonated within Allen's mind as suddenly, the world immediately faded to black.

"Hm, you went quiet boy…," Shin yawned as he then disposed of Allen by throwing him outside of the building. _Now then… back to my mission at hand…_ he walked over to Lenalee's unconscious body. The next thing he knew, a blade pierced right through him, and a sudden chill spread out through his body's nervous system. Next, his body began to burn severely and he screamed in pain, "GAHHH!"

"Tch, how pathetic of you, being easily damaged by just one thrust of my very essence…," Shin could hear Allen's voice… but something was wrong about it…

"Ugh… Emperor warned me of this situation… I just never knew it would actually happen…," Shin coughed up blood as the blade was slowly pulled back out of his torso. He immediately felt around his body for any wounds, "What the… No wounds… and yet my body feels like its being… stabbed by a million blades…" He coughed up blood once more as black crosses formed across his body, "I never thought I was going to need to put up more of a fight…" He turned around and looked to see Allen, looking normal, but with Dark Matter around his body.

_Could it be that the boy is possessed by his own Noah? This is one part the Emperor never mentioned… He only mentioned that sword he just cut me with…_ he thought.

"Ehh?" the voice spoke once more with a sadistically resonating chuckle. "Since my host doesn't want his bitch to get hurt…," Allen forcefully grabbed at Shin's shirt collar, "I'LL JUST HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT LIKE THE GARBAGE YOU ARE!" Next, he threw Shin out of the large hole in the wall and leaped out to follow him.

"Damn you!" Shin muttered as he then instantly vanished once more.

The possessed Allen laughed sadistically and immediately whirled around in midair and rapped the airspace behind him with several quick slices of his large sword, "YOU CAN'T FOOL **ME**! I'M NOT LIKE MY LITTLE KID FOR A HOST HERE!"

Shin reappeared with several black crosses running across multiple parts of his torso. "Fuck… you're actually a good fighter…," he muttered. His eyes were slowly closing as he fell from the sky. His eyes shot open as if out of surprise, "No… I can't fail the Emperor… his plans must push forward as scheduled… I'll have to resist my urge for fun…" The immediate moment that he landed on the ground with an impact, "Sorry, Exorcist, but it looks like I'll have to cancel our battle now…"

"Wha'dd'ya mean about that?! WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!" Allen leaped at the Cain.

"A keen instinct for battle, I like that… and I enjoyed that you were able to figure out my next position… However…," Shin was cut off by a direct stab from Allen.

"Ha, looks like you won't be leaving now!" he cackled. All of a sudden, his eyes widened as something pierced through his right lung. "G-gah…," he coughed blood as he gasped for air. "D-damn… what did… you do…," he tried to speak.

"Tch, one strike to your lung and you're already out, may as well tell ya what happened, eh?" Shin chuckled as his figure reappeared directly behind Allen's fallen body. "To be perfectly honest, I moved fast enough for you to strike an afterimage of me, did you not notice that I stood still for too long? If you could have taken note of that, then you wouldn't have taken such a heavy hit to your lungs…

My hand doesn't just strike the body, it also strikes the soul's body, thus weakening everything in your system. The moment you decided to take over, I had already won this match….," Shin explained with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ngh… damn you… I'll be sure… to keep a careful watch… on you next time…," Allen's eyes closed shut, unconscious.

_Now that he's been taken care of, its time for me to do my job as a follower of Emperor his lordship…_, Shin walked over to Lenalee's unconscious body and picked it up. "Well, it's a good thing that she's knocked out, otherwise this would've been more difficult…," he thrust his fist at open air and shattered it open like glass, revealing a portal-like airspace. "Farewell, Exorcists…," he walked right into it, and then the shattered pieces picked themselves back up, repairing the broken airspace once more…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shin arrived directly in front of the Emperor of Eternity's very throne. He looked around, "Sire, you seem to have done some redecorating…" The throne room appeared to be pained completely black with several white dots around. The very throne he sat on was colored white, and with a simple clap of a dark figure's hands, the white dots in the room lit up brightly, illuminating the room. Several pipes ran through the room like snakes into different sections of the room, and directly on the left and right walls were doors that appeared to be leaking a Dark Matter-like aura.

The Emperor of Eternity stood, chuckling, "Yes, well, I got bored of how this place originally looked and decided to get those people that give off a makeover for your room~"

"Oh really now? So you mean you did **that**? Without that person's permission?"

"Yes, pretty much. Ah yes, and guess what I did~?"

"Hm?"

"I created yet another army of Insei Akuma… thanks to the souls that Aeon sent into the Void, and those souls that the foolish Exorcists threw back in…," he chuckled.

"Oh, you mean that Akuma was actually able to assist your plans? I didn't think your brother's creations would actually be of any help whatsoever," he chuckled.

"Guess who I found in the Void too?"

"Hm, who did you find?"

"Certain **people** that died," he emphasized on the hint.

"Um… sire, people die on a daily basis… so that doesn't give me anything…," Shin sweat dropped. "Oh right…," he threw Lenalee's unconscious body directly at him.

Emperor caught it without haste, "Ah… so you've managed to break into Black Order and do that job… Did you have any fun?"

Shin twitched the moment that sentence was spoken, "Er… lets just say… **he** appeared and was destroying me…"

The Emperor simply chuckled, "So the 14th decided to make a pass at trying to kill you. I wonder why the sudden change of mind now that I'm the one in control…"

"That is no longer the issue… shall we move on with your plans?"

"Oh why not we just wait?"

"The last time we procrastinated, we ended up losing half our army, half the Cain Clan died off, **he** had to take action, and, might I add, the Noah Clan are gathering themselves together! They'll soon be joining the Exorcists again, so we need to move forward…," Shin sweat dropped.

"Oh right…. No wonder this place was so quiet," the Emperor chuckled. "Plan Dark Armageddon… Shall begin…," he spoke softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. I doubt I ever will anyway._**

**_Author's Note: WOOT! Short fight I think…. Hahaha._**


	4. Lenalee

_Nnn… uh… Nnn…_ Lenalee quietly groaned as her eyelids slowly slid open. She tried to move her arms and legs, just to find out that they were chained to the very wall behind her! She inspected her surroundings, seeing what appeared to be the Black Order's Science Department Lab…. Except something appeared to be off… the lab itself was not its original colors, everything had a shade of purple. Most of the fluids in the test tubes were ranged from light purple to dark purple. Several of the chemicals residing within other beakers and graduated cylinders were black or green. Most of the books that were laid out all over the place appeared to have pictures of demons that were killing angels, and Satan himself stabbing God in the heart.

The walls were lined with several pieces of paper that inscribed formulas of some sort, written in a lost, unknown language. Lenalee looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widened as she saw several decaying corpses that hung loosely like the carcasses of wild animals. Upon closer inspection, you could see that the corpses all had crosses etched deeply into their torsos, or above their heart's location. A couple of the corpses were torn in half, while some appeared to be screaming in pain.

Lenalee could not bear to see them anymore, so she looked away with the thought _Who was barbaric enough to do such a thing to these people?!_ She looked over at the floor to see a large mess of paper covering the floors, upon some areas were large groups of paper with a written message… and they appeared to be written in **blood**. The messages all over the floor were very vicious, sarcastic-sounding messages. She looked in another direction to see a pool of **fresh** blood in the corner. Her eyes widened as Lenalee released a muffled scream. She stopped the moment she noted that her mouth was muffled by something…

_W-where the hell am I?!_ she looked around as a severe pain ran its course through her body, surging from her head as a starting point. She flinched as the pain began to intensify, _I-it hurts…_

Suddenly, a loud screech cut through the silence of the room, shattering Lenalee's very train of thought.

She reflexively looked around, trying to find the source of the screaming. Suddenly, bright lights flashed on, illuminating what was on the opposite side of the room away from her. Her eyes shot open in surprise the moment they came upon sight of a strange figure ahead… The face appeared to be like a normal, grown man… however… his body appeared to look… beast-like… Not even **just** beast like, that would be an understatement of the year! His body appeared to resemble that of a tiger's. His arms were not of a tiger however, they appeared to be falcon wings with claws… the tail appeared to not even be that of a tiger's, but the body and head of an actual **snake**!

The snake tail looked directly at Lenalee and hissed silently as the man-faced creature screamed once again in pure agony. The man faced creature screamed louder than before and struggled to escape the chains that bound it to the wall like a circus freak. He pulled his arms away from the chains as his screeching began to sound like the combination of a falcon's cry and a tiger's mightiest roar.

Lenalee's eyes were wide with surprise, imagining how horrible the creature must feel on the inside, being transformed from a human into a creature of such horrifying thoughts. _W-who would be so barbaric as to do that to a person?_ she thought as the doors next to the creature slammed open. Accidentally, one of the doors slammed against the creature, causing it to scream even louder than it did just before. Several of the glass beakers in the room shattered, the contents scattering in numerous directions. The moment each liquid droplet hit something, it bubbled and released human-like screams for the every bubble that popped.

Her eyes widened from each and every bloodcurdling scream and she closed her eyes tightly, unable to scream since her mouth was covered.

"Having a wonderful time here, Exorcist?" a figure chuckled as they stepped in from the door. This figure was… The Emperor of Eternity!

She opened her eyes the moment she heard his voice. Her eyebrows scrunched together in anger the moment her eyes laid upon the very existence of the Emperor of Eternity.

"Hehehe, looks like you remember me oh so well. Ohoho, I feel so happy now that I know I'm recognizable amongst the Exorcists~," the Emperor chuckled with a large smile that resembled that of the Earl of Millennium's.

Lenalee screamed muffled screams that only a few could imagine what she was really meaning to scream out.

The Emperor sweat dropped, "That's a very nice mouth you have on you young lady…," he then chuckled sarcastically once again. "Now then, you must be wondering why I brought you to such a place, right?" he asked, looking at her with the smile that gave the perfect quintessence of the Earl of Millennium.

Lenalee muffle-growled, _That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past few minutes!_

The Emperor chuckled uncontrollably, "I'm sorry my dear, but I just can't hold this secret back no more!"

Lenalee carefully watched the Emperor as she tried to invoke her Crystal Dark Boots… Sadly, nothing happened as a result.

"Hehehe," he immediately showed her… Allen's unconscious body!

Lenalee's eyes widened in horror as she screamed "ALLEN!!!!" underneath the tape that muffled her mouth. She struggled savagely to escape, thinking, _YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HIM!_

The Emperor cackled sadistically, "Sorry girlie, but this boy is going to be a dead man…" He then brought up a small, 16 inch blade dagger. The dagger's blade has a few jitte-like prongs running across the edge and flat sections, thus giving it multiple blades. "Now then, Lenalee Lee… watch… as the boy you left your faith with… **suffers**."

Those words echoed through Lenalee's entire mind, and she quickly screamed, "ALLEN!!!!!"

The moment she screamed, the Emperor thrust the blade through Allen's chest, piercing a non-vital area.

Allen's eyes opened wide from his unconsciousness and he screamed loudly in pain. The jitte prongs were stabbing deeply into numerous other areas, causing more surges of pain to escape through bloodcurdling screams.

Lenalee suddenly screamed loudly as if she herself could feel the pain of that stab running through her veins.

The Emperor looked at her with the Earl's grin, "Don't worry girl, he's still alive… for now. I only stabbed him in one of the most non-vital areas in his chest." He cackled exactly like the Earl and then thrust the blade through Allen's left eye.

"GAHHHHH!" Allen screamed even louder in pain as blood streamed out like tears. (Author's note; Oh the irony~ It's always the left eye XD)

Lenalee screamed once again as pain throbbed in her heart and she could feel her own soul pleading and begging to make it stop. _Make it stop! Make it stop! Stop hurting him!_ she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers.

"Oh, crying? I know a better way to fix that…," he said with a hint of sadism. He yanked the blade out of Allen's eye and thrust it through his left shoulder.

Allen released yet another scream and swung his claws in a futile attempt to fight back.

The Emperor ducked underneath the claws and grabbed Allen's arm.

Shin appeared on Allen's right and seized hold of him from the right to keep him still.

"Now then, watch girlie~," the Emperor pulled mightily on Allen's left arm. Sudden, sickening cracks could be heard, originating from Allen's left shoulder.

Allen's eyes widened suddenly as the next thing he knew, his left arm was literally **yanked** off and blood gushed everywhere from the severed arm. His mighty screams of pain filled the room and echoed through the night.

Lenalee's screamed even more and utterly just gave up. Her voice cracked and her knees gave in. Some of Allen's blood splashed onto her face, while the rest covered the walls and floor, drenching most of the papers in the room. The smell of fresh blood filled the air of the room as Allen fell silent from the pain, panting.

Upon the next minute, a cross rose up in the middle of the room, and the Emperor hung Allen there by sharpened hooks, keeping him in place in a crucifixion manner.

Shin appeared next to Lenalee and seized her by her head. He then forced her head to tilt in the direction of Allen's crucifixion, "Now then woman… witness the boy you love **die** before your eyes…"

The next thing she knew… Allen weakly gazed upon Lenalee, staring at her with a sad-looking face. "Lenalee… I HATE YOU!" he suddenly said with an angered face.

Lenalee's eyes widened as she released a muffled gasp.

"Why Lenalee? Why did you let Kanda leave? Why did you allow Lavi and Akatsuki to get into a coma?! Why did you… allow me to suffer like this…? Could it be that you're a sadist and love to see us all in pain…? Do you hate us so much that you wanted us to bleed in front of you while you could just play the innocent act…? It's all your fault… I'm sorry Lenalee… but I admit it… its your fault…" Allen said while tears were falling from his eyes.

Lenalee's tears were falling as well as she whispered a few muffled sentences.

Allen's eyes slowly closed as his body began to become weak from the massive, gratuitous blood loss.

"See? Even he knew that you were useless…," the Emperor chuckled sarcastically. "Lenalee Lee… trust me… I can give you the power to make him come back to life… I can make you be useful in the eyes of others who truly appreciate you for your strengths…," the Emperor said in a low tone.

Lenalee looked at the Emperor with an empty gaze in her eyes.

_Perfect… she looks lost, searching for a guiding hand from a real friend…_ the Emperor thought and walked nonchalantly towards Lenalee.

She flinched slightly when Emperor placed a palm on her cheek.

"Shhh, do not despair my dear… Despite how he called you 'hopeless', you can rest your conviction with me… I can contribute to you a power that will prove him wrong… This bad memory will be washed away with this power… And you will know what it means to be of valued to people who need you."

Lenalee's tears slowly stopped as Shin then removed the tape from her lips, granting her the ability to speak.

"What is your choice… Lenalee Lee?" Emperor said softly.

Lenalee's lips moved, but no sound came forth.

"Speak up dear, I'm afraid we can't hear you."

"… Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes… I'll join you…," she said emptily. Her eyes revealed emptiness, a more hollow feeling rather than her normal emotions.

The Emperor chuckled, "This choice you will not regret…" One of his hands glowed a threatening purple color as a black liquid came out of the cuts in Lenalee's ankles. The black liquid then formed into a cube-like shape, glowing slightly green. "So, tah, foh, shii… nei… so… kei… sa, te, na, iich, shaa… sor… dar… ter…," he repeated those incantations hundreds of times until finally, the purple glow took the shape of a black cube as well. The black cube then jumped like gelatin towards the Innocence.

Both cubes then sickeningly plopped together and appeared to be struggling to merge. One was rejecting while the other seemed to be hostile. The Innocence finally gave in, and merged completely with the other cube. The green glow stopped, as then a sudden purple aura took formation. "It is complete… Welcome to our side, Lenalee Lee…," the Emperor chuckled. "I shall assign you the first assignment… tomorrow… just to give you a goodnight's sleep," he said softly as he then offered the cube back to Lenalee.

Shin shattered the chains that bound Lenalee to the wall with ease and quick silence. "If you need me, I'll be checking up on the Noah Family," he said as he then instantly vanished.

Lenalee looked at the black cube quietly and took it into her hands. Suddenly, the black cube stopped glowing and melted into a more sickening looking liquid that seemed to have been releasing quiet screams. She quietly swallowed the drink down, disregarding the sounds of the liquid. Suddenly, her cross-shaped cuts healed and then… pentacle shaped cuts took their place, releasing massive amounts of blood. That blood then bubbled, and turned** pitch black**. That pitch black blood then wrapped itself around her ankles, taking the form of anklets like her original Innocence once did…

"Your first job is… Starting next month… I want you to say 'hello' to your demons and destroy them. Let there no longer be one alive. For now, just practice how to use your powers. I will even allow you to train with the Cains, understood?" the Emperor commanded.

"Yes, Emperor, my lord…," Lenalee spoke and stood up, as if everything were normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man… Sadly…_**

**_Author's Note: This was my first attempt at a sadistic chapter, please read and review~_**


	5. Homecoming

_I've been out for quite a while… I don't know how long it's been, nor do I care… I've started my journey to my hell. I'm done with those guys… Those idiots can never comprehend what demon is implanted in me, feeding on me, waiting for me to become what he is…_

_**This body is quite the interesting thing. It's moving on, and yet… not going back to it's 'friends'… It seems that my interference must've scared it into submission, for now it's keeping me from taking over once more. It's interesting that it also succumbed to my will to gain more power, and now it has a longer life, that which I granted to him…**_

_I wonder what they're all doing… I wonder if this damned war has ended… I wonder if they're okay…_

_**This body seems worried about it's friends. What friends? Those people were never friends with it in the first place.**_

_I look up at the sky… the stars… they're beautiful… it seems the full moon is on the sky tonight… Every time I look at the moon and the stars, I think of the countless comrades I've left behind… Tch, those idiots better not be dead…_

_**The full moon is on the sky it seems… Tch, I don't understand why it bothers to worry about those pathetic humans. It's not even **__human__** anymore. It's humanity was lost nearly a year ago anyway.**_

_This monstrous curse… I need to have it fixed…_

_**Tch, the one to fix this problem that it's suffering cannot be fixed. The one person who could passed away at the hands of a close friend.**_

_I don't care who it is… someone… someone out there please help me… Oh? Looks like it started to rain…_

_**Rain? How sudden…**_

_The rain… it reminds me of all the tears that were cried for this damnable war… Especially that girl…_

_**Psh, rain, rain, go away~ come back again some other day~**_

… _It is decided…_

_**Looks like he's finally decided…**_

_I (__**He)**__ will (__**is**__) going (__**returning**__) home (__**home) **_[Author's note; This happened at the same time.]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man with pitch black, long hair left untamed walked on forth through a field of snow. This man was wearing a torn up black jacket with several silver pieces scattered all over it. The man's face looked cold like ice, calm, expressionless. His complexions made him look almost pale, but still healthy. On his waist was strapped a long katana with an eight-pointed flower for a hilt guard. The blade was concealed in it's black scabbard.

"Oi~!" a little girl out of nowhere jumped at the man, clinging to his leg. "Help me~! I was being chased by animals!" the little girl complained, clinging tighter onto the man's leg.

"…," the man sighed, "You always seem to have some sort of problem with something somewhere in the world…" Immediately, he took stand and extracted his katana, revealing a pitch-black blade. "Mei, stand on guard, something's coming…," he warned the girl.

The girl leaped off his leg and pulled out a small dagger, somewhere about 25cm, nothing special about it except for a long, red ribbon on the end of the hilt.

Out of nowhere, a flare of purple light occurred, and a robed figure walked out onto the fray. This robed person wore a black hood, the robes were black, while several parts appeared to be stained with white. "I've finally found you…," the figure softly spoke.

"Oh, you were looking for me? Why would you dare look for someone whom would kill you right about now?" the man coldly spoke.

_I don't remember him traveling with a young girl…_ the stranger muttered as they then just shifted their attention back to the samurai, "Pardon me, but… I need you to return to the Black Order." The voice sounded like it emphasized the words "Return" and "Black Order".

The man's dark blue eyes widened somewhat at the words as he then growled.

Mei immediately threw her dagger at the stranger. With calm reflex, the stranger aimed his hand at the dagger. Suddenly, rings appeared around it as it then vanished.

"Sorry, but I have no time for games," the stranger said coldly. Before the next breeze could pass by, the dagger reappeared in Mei's hands. The targeted man's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you perform a bullshit magic trick like that?" the man rudely said as his blade began to glow with a tint of dark blue.

"Because I am not what you think I'm not. Also, it's not a bullshit magic trick. It's one of my powers," the stranger chuckled slightly.

"…," the man ran his index and middle finger through the back of the blade as it then turned silver, while the front tinted itself into a dark blue. Silently, he sliced the air with his blade, releasing a blast of blue energy. Immediately, the stranger reflexively ducked from the attack and pointed their palm at the katana-wielder. The stranger then released a blast of white energy mixed with shades of purple around it which flew at a deadly fast speed. The man sliced at it with his changed katana, but it did not cut through it. Amazingly enough, it **absorbed** the energy into it's blade.

"Pretty impressive, most don't end up absorbing the _Innocence Energy_ that I wind up firing," the stranger chuckled a little bit. "Alrighty then, looks like I'll have to step up my game~!" the stranger leaped up and suddenly disappeared as a shadow within the moonlight. The stranger reappeared directly in front of the man and grabbed him by his throat. Quickly enough, he kicked Mei away from the said attacked man, "You stay away girlie, I know what you are." Oddly, instead of killing the man, the stranger disappeared, taking that man along with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man was dropped in front of a cathedral building, and he coughed and coughed. "Damn… you bastard!" he turned, but no one was there any longer. He looked around with his eyes wide in amazement, "I-I… I'm here?! HERE of all places!?" He looked at the cathedral building ahead of him and frowned at it, "… I'm home…" He walked towards the building, slamming the doors open as then a green light engulfed his existence. "… The scanner…," he said quietly. Rudely, he slammed the doors open to see a white-haired person walking right past him. "… BEANSPROUT!" the man called out and slashed his sword down on the said white-haired person.

The person turned and his grey eyes widened in surprise, "YOU?!" Quickly, he blocked with his left arm, his eyes still wide in terror. This man… he knew this man from before! "KANDA?!" he said in utter surprise.

"You dumb ass bean sprout, of course it's me!" Kanda said.

"IT'S ALLEN, NOT BEANSPROUT!"

"Whatever!" Kanda punched Allen in the shoulder, feeling somewhat glad on the inside to see Allen.

"You idiot," Allen chuckled. "So where have you been this whole time? Off killing rabbits?" he said with a chuckle.

"Tch, why the hell should I tell a midget like you information about me?" Kanda said in his cold voice, keeping up his 'mean' stereotype.

"You know what, I still wish you were dead rather than here right now," Allen sweat dropped, laughing with Kanda. Most passing Finders and Exorcists were wide-eyed, watching them both laugh in surprise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: KICK ASS! XD I dunno, I keep saying that too much…**_


	6. Awakening

There she stood… a teenage female wearing high heels, slick-black, with a black dress that reached down to her knees. Her dress gently fluttered with the wind with one large white cross on the very back of the dress. Her skin appeared to be a slight pale white, and splashing over the white cross was dark green hair follicles that belonged to the mysterious female. Her face appeared to be that of a young 17 year old, but without a smile… She was in fact, expressionless, and even her dark purple eyes were darkened, stained with a hollow emptiness that seemed to almost reach out in need of help…

"So, you ready to keep on training, or do ya think it's about time we start attacking those damnable Exorcists while they're down?" a grown male walked into the room with a malicious smile on his face, with his dark purple hair covering his eyes and his hands in his pocket. His mere presence seemed to have given fear to the room, as the shadows shivered in fear as if they were alive…

"… Has Master Eternity even ordered us to do such a thing without coming across his permission?" the female said in a cold, chilling voice as her dark purple eyes laid rest on the image of the male standing before her…

"Hmm, not that I'd really know of. Master Eternity has been busy with many other things, so I wouldn't be too sure about anything just yet," the male answered almost thoughtfully, but then shrugged. "I don't think it matters anymore, by now the Exorcists have probably regrouped and will possibly start attacking us. I mean, come on, I left a nice _path of breadcrumbs _for them to follow," the male chuckled.

"What do you mean by-- Did you waste some more of Eternal's army?" she said, sounding almost amused as she then gently walked over to the male whose dark purple hair shrouded his very eyes from her sight.

"Oh, it's not like he cares. He wanted to release the weakling anyway, he wasn't too… **completely** exceptional at being such a fighter. He's more of the type to just lead those fools here while they foolishly think they're in battle," the male chuckled as he then slyly slid an arm around the female's waist.

"Try to remember, you cannot touch me, nor see me in that way," the female smirked.

"Oh come on, you know you want me~," the male laughed carelessly.

"Fine, I'll accept that fact, but I still love _him_ you know," she responded with a sly smile on her face. The two, despite their words, came closer to each other… closer… until their very lips came into contact…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh… where am I…?" a black-haired male sat up on a snow-white bed, his slightly long, black hair splashing over his face. He groaned as his body began to burn with intense pain, as his brain began to pulsate in pain, almost as if a drummer from hell were hitting his skull with **metal bats**…

"You seem to be back from your sleep, Mr. Noah," a comical voice chuckled.

The pained male immediately turned his head, his golden-yellow eyes resting on a red-haired male, standing tall next to his bed. He wore a black uniform that appeared to be almost like a winter coat… The said male stood beside a beautiful, lustrous woman with bleached blonde hair cascading down her back. She had a luminous, young-looking face with some dark red lipstick on, as well as a pair of sunglasses that shrouded her eyes. However, the woman's clothing appeared to be that of a business woman's, giving her a bit of a serious appearance as well…

The woman smiled at him, "You seem to have finally awoken after so long… Akatsuki."

The latter's eyes widened in shock, "L-Lulubell?!"

"I think Mr. Noah here lost his mind~!" he chuckled.

Akatsuki sweat dropped, "Quiet, Lavi. You _know_ how many times I've warned you not to call me that."

"Oh come on~ you know you like that name~!"

"I said quiet, Blood-hair!"

"Awww~ you came up with a nickname for me~ but your girlfriend's here too, so stop the foreplay~!" (XD)

"…," Akatsuki twitched, "You perverted Blood-hair…"

Lulubell chuckled at the two's short-lived argument, "I see we're back to normal here. Akatsuki, would you mind explaining what exactly happened to you, you were in a coma for about a year?"

"I've been in a coma?" Akatsuki stood tall, towering over Lulubell while at the same height as Lavi, stretching out his arms, legs and back. "For a year!?"

"Yeah, same with me," Lavi said with a sweat drop.

"… How the hell?" Akatsuki also sweat dropped.

"Oh right, Lulubell, did the rest of the Noah Clan come back?" Lavi asked as he then turned his head to Lulubell. Wrong question… the said female looked away, giving no one the ability to see behind her sunglasses what her eyes showed. "Ohhh, bad question… Sorry about that…," he then looked back to Akatsuki.

"Where's everyone else?" Akatsuki asked as he then looked up at Lavi.

"Huh, I never really found out just yet. I found out that Yu returned, and that Allen and Yu… got along… somehow…," Lavi shivered at the mere thought of Allen and Kanda getting along for once…

"I see… and what of the Emperor, The Cain Clan, and my brother? Are they still around?" he asked, still looking at the Bookman.

"The Cain Clan and the Emperor still exist, just very few in numbers of the two's armies. As to your brother…," Lavi looked away.

"… So he's really dead…," Akatsuki sighed deeply and just stood up, picking up his katana-shaped Innocence and strapping it to his waistm looking at Lavi once more. "Well then, I suppose we may want to return to Komui's office, that way we can just start up on a--"

"No, we cannot do missions anymore. No Exorcist has been assigned a mission. We cannot do it now that the Order needs us more than ever. All 4 of us that survived that tragedy that one year ago…," Lavi began.

"4 of us? I thought that Lenalee also survived, or am I wrong once again?" Akatsuki looked at the red head.

"Um… well…," Lavi scratched the back of his head. "She sorta got kidnapped…"

"… And _you're_ at fault for this? Allen's gonna be--"

"Not me, Allen tried to keep her safe, but then he just got knocked out somehow… He was left on the side of the building, unconscious with a strange, demonic aura around his own body…," Lavi detailed.

"… Allen failed to protect his loved one…? Why does that sound a bit like me?" Akatsuki turned away, his shoulders appearing broad. "Well, what did they need us four for anyway?"

"They need us to end the war, while the Emperor's army is still down. So far, we've located one Insei Akuma, and this one may be the perfect lead to figuring out where the Emperor is based, that way we can emerge from the darkness and finish him off!" Lavi said with a fighting spirit behind his voice, and then comically threw a few fists like a boxer.

"… Okay, that was a bit unnecessary… Aside from that, then let's just head off. Preferably all four of us should go in with some assistance, otherwise we might get overwhelmed quite easily," Akatsuki said as he then began to walk. "Preferably, people that we know, and can trust… Possibly Miranda Lotto, Aleister Crowley, and Lulubell since they're the only ones with hands-on experience in combat," he said.

"Miranda has no combat experience, but what about Timothy?"

"You want to drag in that child whom was recovered a year ago? No, I'd go with Miranda since her abilities aren't _too_ limited last I remembered."

"Yeah, but if you're supposed to be dead, and she Time Record's ya, you're still gonna die in the end…"

"Then let it be her. She brings fake immortality, which means that we can recover, and attack full force once we invade the Emperor's hideout."

"… You're making smart battle plans, and you just woke up. Now I just feel dumb~!"

"That's sorta because you _are_ dumb…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda and Lulubell stood in front of the cathedral building that faced their backs. Kanda looked up at the sky, his eyes covered by his black hair to keep the sunlight from raining a ruthless attack on his pupils. "I suppose we'll have to go look for the damned Akuma before this entire city gets blown to bits by it."

"Chopped-Hair Yu, it's not a," Lavi ducked from a sword slash aimed for his head, "_an_ Akuma, it's _an_ _Insei_ Akuma, remember?"

The annoyed samurai growled and withdrew his blade, trying not to slash at someone who was considered a closer friend than anyone else.

"Now, now boys, settle down," Crowley chuckled, looking the same as ever.

Miranda giggled, thinking to herself, _Seems like nothing much has changed now… No, something __**has**__ changed… these boys have changed in mind, body, and soul… They've become much more stronger. However, so have I… Lenalee, wherever you are, we're coming to rescue you, and end this war once and for all…!_

Akatsuki scratched the back of his head, "Guys you may want to stop…"

Allen sweat dropped, "Stupid Rabbit and Chopped-Hair are al--" he ducked from a sword slash **and** a hammer swing aimed for his head. "Those two always fight, so we may as well just walk on like this," he commented, walking away with Akatsuki and the rest of the group trailing slightly behind. _Lenalee… if you're alive somewhere… please hold on… we're coming to save you…!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray -man**_

_**Author's Note: Wow, I haven't written in a long time for this… sorry guys, I'll start making more chapters right away! -Ignores Malevolent Moon for a while…!-**_


	7. Confrontation

"Sayonara, fucking humans!" a lizard-like creature roared. This creature seemed to have cannons coming out from their hands, serving as replacements for a lizard's claws. It stood on its own two feet like a human. The fangs seemed to be razor sharp, and its tail was long, and whip-like. It had yellow-gold eyes. The main color of the creature was red and black. It continued to roar as it fired blasts of purple energy in the form of bullets, destroying many of the mortals that were sadly in the blast range/direction of the flying bullets composed of Dark Matter.

Akatsuki paused, seeing the creature that was decimating the town… He grinned, "It's been so long since I've been able to actually loosen up… You guys, stand back, I'll take him on by myself."

Allen looked at him, "Are you sure you're capable of taking him on by yourself?"

"Oh come on, didn't we deal with worse? It's just a petty little Level -12, it shouldn't bring much harm to me…," Akatsuki then unsheathed his katana as then, along with the blade, his whole body fiercely glowed with a bright red light. Just as suddenly, he vanished before anyone had a chance to blink. The said male reappeared directly behind the Insei Akuma, with his katana readily drawn as he then slashed at the Insei Akuma's back.

The latter, however, reflexively evaded the attack by Akatsuki and swung it's arm, pointing the gun barrels right in his face. "Tch, idiot mortal, you'll die as well now!" His gun barrels glowed with Dark Matter, but then suddenly…!

Akatsuki reflexively sliced the Insei Akuma's barrel-claws perfectly, and then quickly slashed it's arm off, "Like _hell_ I'll let you fire that at me."

"DAMNIT!" the Insei Akuma screamed in pain as it backed away, screaming even louder. As it was screaming, a dark blue fluid escaped from where it's arm originally was.

"Now then, little fellow, before I start cutting you up to oblivion, start telling me where the hell you came from."

"I came from the Void!"

"Not that domain, I know where your damned souls come from. What I need is where the hell you came from, as in… where is the Emperor of Eternity located?"

"…" The monstrous machine began to laugh with it's cold, mechanical voice, "Like hell I'd tell you that…!" Next, it raised it's ready-to-fire barrels that were on the other set of barrel-claws, "NOW DIE!" It fired, launching a deadly blast of five Dark Matter _lasers_ rather than bullets. These five blasts were so large, they seemingly looked like just _one_ laser that completely engulfed Akatsuki's whole existence…!

The other Exorcists' eyes shot open in surprise. Allen's teeth grounded, "Darn, I actually trusted him with being able to handle it, and yet he goes off and gets himself killed…" His Crown Claws activated, "You'll… pay!" Before he could dash off and commit his revenge, a flash of red light shot across the ground like a wall, stopping him while then… the Insei Akuma screamed even more in pain, a light blue liquid spraying into the sky while it then rained down…!

The 'wall' cleared, revealing a perfectly fine, unscratched Akatsuki. He looked to his fellow Exorcists, holding the disembodied head of the Insei Akuma in his hand, "You actually believed I was going to wind up dead, against _this_ weakling?" He sheathed his stained katana and wiped off some of the blue liquid from his left cheek, "Geez, you guys have a lot of faith in me it seems.

Miranda sighed in relief, whilst Kanda only glared at Akatsuki. Lavi appeared knocked out, probably from having a bit of a heart attack, whilst Allen was standing there, smiling as his Crown Clown deactivated. "Phew, we actually did think for a second there that you were dead…," Allen said in a voice sounding completely kind and with care.

"You forget, I'm not so easy to kill. Have you forgotten all of our past accomplishments?" Akatsuki chuckled as he then raised the disembodied machine's head to his face. "Now then… _you_ start explaining where the Emperor of Eternity is _now_ before I start torturing you for that answer. I am not scared to send you back to that damned Void that all of you are so scared of," he demanded.

"… Damn… you… I guess I have no choice…," the machine coldly responded. "The Emperor is… guh!" suddenly, the very head of the demonic machine was sliced right down the middle after an ominous breeze passed.

Akatsuki's eyes shot open in surprise as then, a gash opened up on his right shoulder, causing him to flinch, drop the head of the Insei Akuma, and to drop his Fallen Angel. Almost without warning, a male appeared before him, and he looked, growling, "Shin…"

"Akatsuki, good evening," the aforementioned male grinned and then bowed in mockery.

Allen stepped forth, activating his Crown Clown once more the moment his silver gray eyes set on the Cain of Anticipation, like an animal their prey. "Akatsuki, do not bother yourself with moving…," he then grabbed his wrist and pulled, turning his left arm into the Sword of Exorcism once more, "I have business to settle with him…"

"Business to settle… with a Cain?" Akatsuki said, his right arm feeling completely paralyzed and useless…!

Allen remembered it as if it were only yesterday… Shin knocking out Lenalee, completely defeating Allen with almost instant ease, and then vanishing into thin air along with his loved one… His entire body was filled with anger, the anger flowing through his very veins, and filling his mind with one thought… _**Let's kill him**_.

Shin chuckled, "Oh really now, Exorcist? I thought we handled our business days ago, and according to what I remember… you lost that day."

"…," Allen silently raised his blade as it then began to shift form in an almost sickening manner, bubbling and sounding like it was… oozing or something. The blade completely changed, taking on what almost appeared to be… a knight's lance! "**I've been waiting for this moment… Cain of Anticipation…**" Allen's voice no longer sounded like his own, but sounding almost… malicious!

Miranda shook, Allen's newfound presence beginning to frighten her down to her very bones. _W-what is this…? H-he's becoming so…_

Lavi shook, feeling a cold, eerie shiver travel up his back in complete reflex to Allen's sudden change in presence… _W-whoa… I didn't think Allen was capable of such a thing… is this what the 14th__ gifted him with…?_

Kanda watched the bean sprout, feeling his presence begin to become even more malicious… _You idiot, what the hell have you done to yourself? You're becoming so much like the Earl of Millennium now…_

Akatsuki looked at Allen, feeling his mind screaming _ESCAPE NOW! DANGER! DANGER!_ Even so, his body couldn't do as his mind commanded, for his entire nerve system strange felt… shot, and unresponsive…!

Shin grinned, "I see…" He then licked his lips almost sadistically before taking on a fight stance. However… suddenly, a dark green-haired girl appeared almost out of nowhere, standing between both Allen and Shin.

She wore a black dress that flowed with the wind, black high heeled shoes that appeared to have a strap that wrapped around her ankles. She looked like a divinely beautiful figure, and yet so threatening with a purple aura that she emanated with…! "Shin, leave this child to me…," the female said with a cold tone in her voice, even her voice as strikingly cold as her mere presence…!

"Oh come on, I thought we said we were going to attack them together, y'know, head-on?" Shin complained before the female kicked him right in the guts, throwing him back a few feet as he then slammed against a tree. "Ouch! That's some kick ya got there now!" he commented out loud as he then coughed up some blood…

"That's what happens when you ignore my very words…," she said, turning back to Allen.

Allen's evil presence disappeared, his eyes wide with shock, and very much filled with… terror! _Th-those purple eyes… that dark green hair… _he thought fearfully, his breath completely taken away.

"What's the matter, child, can't defend yourself?" she asked, looking at Allen. "Hm, never mind, it's not like I even care about you anymore…," she said as she then vanished almost instantly, leaving a rushing gust to push Allen back slightly as she then, almost out of thin air… reappeared behind Allen!

"L-Lenalee!" he cried out but then suddenly, he was launched into the air, and the female that did so vanished out of thin air as well.

She reappeared above Allen, readying to drop her heel down upon the foolish child…!

Allen's eyes widened in surprise, and dropped his lance-shaped weapon, grabbing the female's leg out of pure reflex! "L-Lenalee, what are you… Why are you doing this?!" he said, trying to call out to the female as if she were an old friend.

"… Killing you, what else do you think? You thought I wouldn't forgive you for calling me useless, thus killing me from the inside…?" she said, her voice sounding almost full of hatred, that hatred also infecting the air around the two.

Allen tried to voice his next words, but he was soon shook off her leg as they then glowed with a dark purple aura.

"Malevolent Boots… Activate!" she immediately called out as then…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man**_

_**Author's Note: Admit it, this sucks T-T**_


	8. Let This Save You!

"Malevolent Boots!" Lenalee called out as then, her high-heeled shoes completely exploded with a radiantly blinding bright purple glow!

"Ack!" Allen failed to be able to keep from being blinded, so he accidentally, in turn, let go of Lenalee's leg, now falling from the high heavens…! He reflexively called out, "Crown Belt!" and then from his white cowling emitted four, white webbings that pierced into the ground. He stopped falling, and was now stabilized, so he looked up at where he fell, seeing the purple light completely turn into what looked like a cocoon made of amethyst… _Lenalee… what happened to you…? What the hell did they do to you…? _he whispered, his eye pupils widening slightly as if he were going to cry…

The amethyst cocoon began to fragment as multiple cracks formed right from the middle… Most notably, the amethyst in the sky almost looked like… a heart? Suddenly, the heart-shaped amethyst completely shattered, revealing Lenalee once more with a pair of dark purple boots that only covered up to her ankles. It was high-heeled, but the heel was a sharp, serrated-edge blade. Purple-colored butterfly ornaments existed at the back of the boots, fluttering the wings gently, almost like a real butterfly would. "Allen Walker… how _dare_ you call me a useless woman…," she said in a cold tone of voice.

"U-useless?! Since when did I ever call you that?!" Allen retorted in response.

"Don't play stupid with me, you fool!" she said as she then vanished within a burst of purple energy. She reappeared next to Allen, and launched a reverse-roundhouse kick with the bladed heel nearing her target's throat! However, the latter swung his pitch black claws grinding against the bladed heel, sparks flying between the two, and _not_ in the romantic sense…

"L-Lenalee, stop this madness already! Don't you remember me?!" Allen cried, his force weakening whilst Lenalee seemed to be coming closer to victory in their scuffle.

"I know whom you are, so what?! You called me a weakling, you basically called me useless… your words tore me apart, I hope you realize that!" Lenalee said, knocking Allen's Crown Clown claws away as she then push-kicked Allen right in the guts, her heel piercing right into her victim with complete ease!

"G-guh!" he tried to hold back this strange feeling welling up in his throat. _Th-this… tastes like… iron…_ he thought as he then felt the warm, sickening flavor of iron in his mouth now. He opened his mouth, now coughing out the blood welled up in his mouth. "D-damn… you're really serious… about killing me…," he shook, roughly placing his right hand on her leg. Instantly, his eyes widened with shock as a bright flash of light completely engulfed his vision…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This world… it's nothing but darkness! Where in the world am I?!_ Allen thought, looking around at his new surroundings. It was just as he described, a world of utter darkness, with one entity in the middle… This entity appeared to glow purple, and yet a small hint of green at the same time…! The two lights were shining brightly with their own intensities, as if one were trying to trump the other… sadly, the green light was failing, for the purple light over-dominated it perfectly. "What In the world is that?!" Allen asked to himself, walking closer to the entity that struggled with itself. The purple light was like a virus that was completely destroying the 'cell' which was what remained of the originally green entity…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Get the hell off me, child!" Lenalee withdrew her leg forcefully without remorse as blood spurt forth from the wound she left, and some of the blood staining the butterfly ornaments as well as staining the bladed heel!

Allen gasped as his whole world suddenly began to become colorless. The world that was now becoming nothing but hell on Earth began to become colorless, as he felt a cold embrace fill his very veins…! _**Don't worry… I'll make sure to knock some sense into the bitch.**_ a single thought echoed through Allen's mind. _N-no… please don't…_ he thought in response to that other voice in his mind. _**You idiot, if you keep this up, you'll wind up killing yourself. All you're doing is showing arrogance, not the will to do it yourself. This is just self-righteous suicide!**_ the other voice boomed, it's cold echo shaking Allen's very soul!

Akatsuki was finally able to move, "Don't worry, Allen, I'll assist you!"

"NO!" Allen barked in response to his fellow Exorcist's offer as the cowling stretched slightly, filling in Allen's wound and thus closing it somewhat. The cloth however was now being stained with red, and that stain was slowly spreading out… "I… have to do this myself… This seems to be my fault…," he coughed up some blood, "I love Lenalee… I have to do this myself… I think I'm the only one who could possibly help her out right now…!"

Shin chuckled, "Give it up, Exorcist. She doesn't love you any longer, just to help you get it through your thick head!"

Allen glared at Shin, "_Silence you!_" he hissed.

Shin whistled with impression as he then began to applaud sarcastically, "Wow, I wonder where this little kitty got his claws from."

Lenalee smirked, "So you think you can fight me? Ha! You, Allen, have no idea the amount of power I've gained since we last met… I've been waiting for this day… the day to finally kill you, Allen Walker!" Next she swung a kick in his direction, launching a gale like a projectile as she then said "Hell's Ballet: Engulfing Vortex!" The vortex lunged forth at Allen quite threateningly, but then the latter's claws glowed gray and he swung his claws, tearing the vortex asunder with almost complete ease.

"Lenalee… I don't know what dark forces have taken your soul away but… I will… I will save you!" Allen then withdrew his cowlings, thus letting him land on the ground. With inhumane movements, he leaped once more at Lenalee, his claws still glowing gray, "Lenalee… I'm sorry for what I have to do next! Please, let this save you… Gray Burst!" he swung at Lenalee, and the next thing anyone knew, a large explosion of gray energy occurred. Black smoke covered everyone's eyesight, so the results were now unknown…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shin looked at Akatsuki, whom was running at him, Fallen Angel in hand and ready to slash at him. "My, my, you're very impatient, aren't you?" he said mockingly as he then reflexively evaded Akatsuki's sword slash. "Oh come on, shouldn't you just try to assist your buddy over there?"

"No, he claims he can handle it on his own, so I'll let him be. So far, you're of my main concern since it was your fault that she's on your side. Also, since you're a Cain, I'll have to actually interrogate you… of course after I'm done kicking the shit out of you," Akatsuki took fight stance as his katana then shattered to nothing. The shards all then pierced into his left arm, melting until then it formed a set of claws with feather-like tribal marks running up the left arm. Finally, two large wings sprouted from his back, the left one being an angel wing, while the right one was a bat wing. "Now then, eat this, Cain!" he said as he then swung his new set of claws, launching a set of five, dark red flares of energy at his opponent…!

"My, my, you haven't learned from when I stabbed your lungs out, have you?" Shin chuckled as he then evaded the attacks by simply vanishing and reappearing directly behind the attack. His eyes opened, and then he appeared to be shocked, for even Akatsuki too had disappeared from sight…!

"You're looking in the wrong direction, fool!" Akatsuki called out as he then swung his claws, creating five large gashes on Shin's back…!

"Gah… for once you actually landed… a direct hit…," he spat and looked back at Akatsuki with a grin on his face, wiping away some blood from the corner of his lips. "I should've guessed that you got stronger, so I guess I should stop underestimating you, and start fighting a little more seriously…!" he said as his own presence began to give a foul stench of malevolence around both himself and Akatsuki…! He kept his eyes on his prey, like a tiger who feasted it's eyes on it's prize…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man**_

_**Author's Note: Wow, I am actually doing better again!**_


	9. Light of Judgment

xPrime: Thank you very much for your review, I am very flattered, and how about I eat cake instead since it's my birthday? ^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smoke slowly vanished as Allen thought, _Did she fight back…?_ The miasma finally disappeared, revealing a robed figure that was blocking both Allen's claws, and Lenalee's left boot. "Who are you, and why are you here?!" Allen questioned.

"… Allen Walker… your participation in this battle… is no longer needed," the stranger spoke in a cold voice. Next thing anyone knew, they removed their arm away from Allen's claws and threw a punch at his chest without warning. Allen coughed blood and flew back, crashing into the ground! "Now then… as to yo--"

"Who do you think you are?! This… is my battle! She's my responsibility!" Allen argued. He took pouncing stance, ready to fly at the new enemy…!

"Be silent… fool who does not understand the circumstance he's in…," the stranger said as they then snapped their fingers. Nothing happened… or did something _happen_ without warning? Allen no longer moved, so lifeless… so statue-like… He appeared to be almost as if he were now frozen in place, forever doomed to stay there like the statue of a pouncing-ready beast… "Now that that has been settled…," the stranger then turned to look at Lenalee.

Lenalee's eyes were wide with surprise, "How the hell did you even do that?!" she demanded.

"Lenalee Lee… you're currently battling on the incorrect side…," the stranger spoke coldly, ignoring the said female's question. Before the female could react, the sky completely darkened almost immediately, as then… snow gently fell from the sky, falling, falling like a feathery rain. "Now then… for the sake of all that's living currently… return to the Black Order, and I will not be forced to use my powers on you…," the stranger spoke in a very threatening manner, the cold voice making even Lenalee shudder. Whilst she shuddered, a white light glowed in the stranger's opposite palm, as they then grabbed her quite forcefully.

Lenalee shook her leg, "Let me go you bastard!" she demanded and swung her opposite leg at the stranger's head…!

The stranger ducked their head down slightly, only to have their hood completely knocked back! The results revealed… a snow-white haired teenager, appearing to be an 18 year old male. His white hair, as white as the snow it was, it curled almost lazily with stark-black tips. His eyes were a light green with white sclera, glittering beautifully like emeralds. "Now that you see my true face… Judgment…," he then slammed the white light energy in his palm on Lenalee's intestinal area, the light now completely absorbing her into it's bright radiance…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki panted, his shoulders both cut almost wide open and bleeding excessively, whilst he had quite the collection of stab wounds running up the right side of his chest and down his spinal area…! "D-damn… you weren't kidding around when you said that you were powerful…" he coughed and wheezed, blood spurting forth from his mouth and leaving a disgusting taste of iron in his throat.

Shin chuckled, wiggling his fingers which were each covered in blood, "I warned you, child, I'm not the easiest opponent you'll face. You can never win at this rate if I can really cut you up this badly… you may as well just give up." the male mocked his opponent. Before he did anything to Akatsuki, his eyes widened when he heard the explosion of light that the strange boy created… so he turned around immediately to see Lenalee being engulfed entirely by the white light. "A white light?! A snow-haired child… green eyes… no, he couldn't be…!" Shin muttered almost worryingly.

The boy turned to look at Shin, almost smiling now as he descended to the ground almost like the angel of death, coming down onto the realm of the mortals to take more lives in the name of God…! As soon as he landed, the ground around him froze with a layer of ice covering it now, "Hello there… Shin Asuka." he continued to smile. "Or shall I say… Orphan Child?" he said with his smile now transforming into a smirk as Shin appeared to be astonishingly _angered_!

"You son of a bitch! Don't you dare _ever_ mention that!" he said, now speaking out of character. "The Emperor warned me about you… and now I have the chance to eliminate yet another force that threatens him…!" he vanished with his quick speed and reappeared directly in front of the stranger, dagger in hand!

"…" the male did not say anything as Shin then swung upwards at his face. The dagger, as sharp as it was, slashed through the male but strangely enough… there was no cut on his face! "You can tell your master this… 'Your time is up, Emperor of Eternity. You will no longer be an Eternal Royal, for now you shall die… The stage in which you will meet your end is close, it lies within the darkness, it lies within the light, it lies in between the balancing force and it lies between all chaos… The angels will fall, the demons will fall, all heathens will fall, as well as this 'God' and 'Satan'. Your end, is here, in this era, in this epoch' understand me?" the male said with a frown on his face.

Shin's eyes widened with surprise before a large white light completely absorbed him, and vanished just as instantly, with the said male no longer standing there…!

"Now then…" he turned to look at Lenalee, but instead saw Allen running at him with a Dark Matter-covered Sword of Exorcism!

"How is he moving?!" he muttered to himself as he then ducked to evade a sword swing from Allen Walker! "You were frozen in time, how are you still moving?" he asked calmly, evading yet another blade swing from Allen, only to see… golden-yellow eyes?!

Allen laughed maniacally, "YOU'VE GOTTEN WORSE SINCE OUR LAST MEETING, YUKI!" and swung his blade down once more.

The said male evaded the sword swing, "I see… 14th, so you're still meddling with the affairs of the mortal world?" he asked.

"Hey, a Noah doesn't die so easily. We reincarnate per generation, no matter what." Allen answered in a very sadistic voice as he then swung once more at Yuki. The latter evaded the sword swing as Allen just kept on laughing, almost as if he were having a good time… Screams could be heard from within the white light that Lenalee was left in. Allen's golden-yellow eyes then completely vanished almost instantly, returning to their original, silvery gray selves! He turned to the light, hearing Lenalee's screams…!

"I see, so this child… is the Destroyer of Time…" Yuki muttered to himself with a smile on his face.

"What are you… doing to Lenalee?!" he asked as he then launched an attack with a mighty swing of his sword, which simply 'slipped' through his entire body.

"… The girl is undergoing Judgment, she cannot escape now that the light has captured her. Until she atones for her sins… the light will continue to attack her… if I have wrongly attacked her with this, then the light will purify whatever darkness exists within her… and will start to erode at my current lifespan…" Yuki explained.

Allen clenched his fists, "So she's committed sins?! You're wrong!"

"All humans sin, even you've sinned… child. The world isn't black and white, the world is just gray… a very sad gray… that's what I see in your eyes. I see the _world_ lying within those eyes of yours… child." he explained.

"Y-you're a liar!" Allen debated…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Nothing but a blank white… it's blinding me… there's no darkness, not even a shadow… this place is just white… a white nothingness…_ Lenalee's thoughts echoed within the world she was currently in… _This… feeling welling up inside of me… why does it hurt…? Isn't the light supposed to be pure, and warm…? Then why…? Why does it hurt so much? It's burning me… it's tearing me apart… I feel like there a bladed projectiles piercing my insides, and trying to escape my body from every single place it can…_ she could no longer move… her Malevolent Boots were no longer active… _This world… is painful…_ she screamed involuntarily in pain. _I'm losing my voice… it's like my body's trying to silence me…_ she screamed once more, this time her voice wavering now… _Am I… going to die here…? _Suddenly, darkness completely tainted the world like a virus… she felt a strange force… _Who is there…?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man**_

_**Author's Note: WOOT! XD**_


	10. Swagger

To Everyone: Please read and review, you make it seem like I'm the worst writer in the world, and just that thought is VERY discouraging to an author, please understand that. *Bows*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The world of nothing but pure white… not even a tint of black existed in this world, nothing was black, it was as white as a flashlight pointed directly at someone's eyes, very blinding… Lenalee floated alone in this world, floating as if she were in the sea… _M-memories of those sickening times… they're returning…_ her thoughts echoed through the silent world while the images of Lenalee combating the Level 3 known as Eshi from all those years ago… before she was thrown into despair, a sea of sorrow once her friends were thrown into more dangerous situations for her sake… Seeing these images… This was the reason she wanted to be stronger, to no longer be useless… _But I failed at that… I… needed to get stronger… Allen… why did you call me useless…? I-I tried… and you threw me away like garbage to the curb…_ "Why…?" she whispered before suddenly, a black, infection-looking thing began to take form in front of her…

"Lenalee Lee… you have repented for your sins…" a voice echoed as a hand then reached forth, taking Lenalee by her wrist. "You can now return…" the voice echoed once more as then, the entire world of white burst, returning Lenalee to where she originally was, in midair, with Yuki still gripping her by her wrist.

"…" she did not say anything, the world of light completely robbed her of the ability to speak… it even robbed her the freedom of movement, now that her body was completely numbed from all the pain that burned through her.

"Now… will you return to Black Order, or will I have to take a more serious precaution?" Yuki asked with an indifferent look on his face, appearing as if he had not cared how much pain Lenalee had been put through…

Another figure suddenly appeared, this figure with dark purple hair covering their eyes, and wearing what looked like the older version of an Exorcist's uniform, however this one being almost completely torn. "Sorry about this, Yuki, but she's returning back to us… whether you like it or not." the figure said with a chuckle.

"Oh really, and what makes you think I'd do something as ridiculous as to return her to your side? She belongs to the Black Order, and the Black Order alone, tell your master that he shouldn't be disrupting the order of things…" Yuki answered quite coldly, his free hand glowing with a very bright green light!

"You forget… I'm one of the Cain that was able to combat you perfectly… Yuki Tenshu." the male answered with quite the evil chuckle. The chuckle soon became the laughter of an insane person's. His entire body glowed with dark purple energy as he cackled relentlessly…

Yuki silently released the white light, expelling it from it's existence. "That laughter of yours always has annoyed me… which is why I will no longer hold back… Leon…" he mercilessly flung his arm at Lenalee's Malevolent Boots, which were now active once more, his wrist now cut open by the bladed heel.

"What the hell?" Leon questioned as he took fight stance.

"You're too late…" the other spoke quietly as a white liquid crept out disgustingly, slithering it's way to his palm as the wound then shut completely. "Innocence… activate: Radiant Stardust…" he whispered as the liquid in his palm quickly solidified into a crystalline form.

_An Innocence?!_ Leon thought as a black energy took form in his palms, taking on the shape of a spear, "Impurity Activate: Poseidon's Spear!" he called out. The spear then solidified completely, turning into a spear made of dark blue metal, the tip looking almost trident-like. The bottom of the shaft had a light blue tassel that glittered almost beautifully, and yet it was in the hands of a malicious being…

"Shatter…" Yuki said indifferently in a commanding voice, clenching the crystal in his palm to the point that it sounded like it had shattered…!

"Crash!" the Cain called out as he then launched the spear at Yuki, a trail of water appearing to follow the spear's flying direction, almost as if the tassel caked the sky with a water-colored paint. Next thing anyone knew… the said Cain literally grabbed the trail of water, as if it were a solid! He then yanked back, pulling the Poseidon's Spear back as if the water that the tassel trailed was a long chain! "This is over, and you know it, Yuki!" he cackled evilly.

"Showing off…? No wonder you were known as Cain's Swagger…" Yuki spoke coldly, watching the fool now swing his spear around with mighty strength, as if increasing the next attack's momentum. As it spun, several droplets of water rained, mixing in with some of the snow that was falling from the dark sky above the two combatants!

"You're finished…!" Leon cackled as he then finally pulled it back, the water 'chain' dissipating completely as a whole, the remaining water droplets now pretty much all over the place! What the hell could this possibly mean though?

"Oh really now, and would you mind explaining how such a thing will happen?" Yuki asked, his fist still clenched tightly.

"As in… this one throw will end it all…" Leon then flung the spear towards one droplet that remained afloat like a few others strangely… the spear pierced through it, and appeared to have been entering from one side and exiting a completely different side, flying right into another droplet, which then sent it flying faster towards another, this process continuing at an almost _unpredictable_ pace!

"… Allen Walker…" Yuki took Lenalee and dropped her into Allen's arms, "Keep your woman safe… this is about to become _very_ unpleasant…" His expression was no different once he witnessed the spear now fly towards him at jet-like speed which then… pierced right through Yuki almost easily! "You… got… me…" Yuki smirked as then… he vanished as nothing but a fading light!

Allen's eyes shot open in surprise, as well as Akatsuki whom both witnessed something horrifying…! However. To their surprised eyes came even _more _surprise, as a light gathered behind Leon, taking on Yuki's shape once again.

The light then vanished, revealing a completely fine Yuki, as if he had never been pierced! "I guess you forgot one of my natural abilities as a being of my type…" Yuki then immediately thrust his left hand at his opponent, as then a blade of pure white metal sprang forth from his cloak's sleeve, piercing right into the Cain's very heart…! Was this over?! Find out in the next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man~!**_

_**Author's Note: You're witnessing one of my favorite characters taking action~!**_


	11. Deception

xPrime: Again, thank you very much for the review. It seems that my story is drawing to your interest. I'm very glad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki withdrew his arm, extracting the arm blade that was now stained in the Cain's black blood… Black liquid spurt forth from the wound left by Yuki's attack and some of it splashed onto his cheek. Yuki calmly cleaned the black liquid from his face and push kicked Leon away from him, "Bleed somewhere else, other than near me, you mistake." he said coldly as he then descended upon the world like a god once more. The arm blade that was still there completely shattered into a glittering, silvery dust that then flew away with the wind the moment he landed his first two steps on the ground. This time, the ground around his feet froze, and he looked at the Exorcists.

All of the Exorcists were amazed at what the male did, especially Lenalee! "Yuki was it? Just… what are you?" Allen asked with his eyes wide in amazement.

"… You're amazed, which shows ignorance… I thought you learned of my being from my idiot older brother, or at least had a sample of what we are like." Yuki answered coldly as he shifted his cloak slightly. Before the Exorcist responded, Yuki saw the entire world around him began to crack like a fragile glass! _What is this? Was I deceived by Leon?_ he looked over to Leon's corpse. However, all that was different was that his body was also cracked like broken glass… The world around Yuki suddenly paused, almost as if time itself gave up movement…

"You are truly arrogant… Yuki Tenshu." a voice echoed into the said male's mind.

Yuki still appeared indifferent, looking around for the source of this situation. However, suddenly, the glass completely shattered, like a mirror thrown against a wall, revealing Leon, still standing in place with a large smirk across his face. "… Was this your doing, Leon?" he questioned, his green eyes looking coldly at the Cain of Swaggering.

"Tch, you think I'm really capable of doing the things you saw? Sorry, but your world crumbling in your mind was not me… but merely an old friend of ours, who just happened to join us today." Leon chuckled and pointed to his left, pointing to a teenage male with light gray hair that was chin length, and left untamed. The adolescent had dark green eyes, with dark gray skin that made them appear to be jewels. Running across his forehead were three white crosses, the middle one being the largest. He wore what looked like a black tuxedo, with a white tie and a black corsage.

"Hello there, arrogant one." the teenager spoke coldly, a malicious smirk running across his face.

"Good evening, child." Yuki sarcastically greeted back with a smile on his face. "So, you were the one that deceived my eyesight… It was to no surprise though, because I never remembered Leon having the capability to come up with such a ridiculous move."

"Hey!" Leon complained in response to that.

"So, I would like to know your name, and just what Cain you are. I have never seen you before. Also, I would like to know that little stunt you performed on me." Yuki pulled out what looked like a tiny pocketknife, and readied it for battle.

"My name… is of no concern to you. I am the Cain of Deception… What my powers, as the Cain of Deception, allowed me to do… was to completely control your five sense, and make you see what I want you to see. I can cause you to see maybe an entire army of soldiers… or maybe a God… or possibly even Death himself." the male answered, and responded to Yuki's motions by extracting ,from the inside of his tuxedo, a purple katana hilt. Before any other details could be noted of it, a purple energy blade sprung forth from the hilt. With this, it was now given the completed shape of a 98cm daito katana, this one without a hilt guard. "Now then… before I finish you off… I'd like to know your name, and where you stand in the world… Yuki Tenshu." he said with an overconfident smirk on his face.

"… I am Yuki Tenshu; Noah of Light. I stand on this world as an envoy of the radiance, a soldier that is unbeknownst to the human race, a soldier that is forever locked within the temporal stream, and unable to escape life, no matter how much he may beg for it…" Yuki answered as he then mercilessly slit his left wrist once more, the white liquid slithering onto his palm and solidifying to be a white crystal. "Radiant Stardust…" he called out as he then crushed his fist, shattering the crystal in his hand.

"Impurity, activate! Destroy the allies of the dawn, Twilight Blade…" Deception called out, his blade now shining with an orange hint inside of the purple flare! The name of that Impurity… struck something within Akatsuki's mind!

"Wait… did he just say… 'Twilight Blade'?!" the male gasped in surprise.

"Just because a person is destroyed, does not mean that their Innocence is not left behind, and ready to be darkened into an Impurity…" Deception answered with a chuckle.

"I see… I guess I should have predicted this…" Yuki then unclenched his fist, releasing what looked like an entire cloud of pure, silvery dust. The dust swirled around in a vortex-like manner, slowly materializing into a pistol-like shape! "Radiant Stardust isn't limited to just mere, close-combat weaponry… It is able to take on the shape, or form of any weapon I can imagine, as long as it exists in the real world, and as long as I am aware of it's presence." Yuki explained as he then pointed the gun barrel at Deception's head calmly.

"Hm, it seems that you found a way to evade my illusionary powers…" the Cain chuckled. "Oh well, then I guess… we'll just have to go on for a two-on-one fight, eh, Leon?" he looked to the other Cain, whom was now holding Lenalee in his arms instead of Allen!

"Yup!" Leon chuckled and snapped his fingers, a burst of Dark Matter taking shape into a vortex and ripping open what looked like a 'bridge' between spaces! "I may not be smart… but I sure am a hell of a strong force to reckon with anyway!" Leon then threw Lenalee into the vortex, and it shut completely.

Allen screamed, "LENALEE!" the moment the vortex closed, and he then fell to his knees. "L-Lenalee…" he suddenly coughed, and held onto his guts, "D-damn…" he spat.

"Do not worry, child… I will be sure to return your woman to you… as soon as I have finished with these two children…" Yuki then pulled the trigger of his pistol, the gun barrel releasing a bright white light that then cleared, revealing a bullet of white energy flying with great speed at Deception!

Deception laughed, "Looks like this is going to get fun!" and swung his blade, which released a crescent-shaped arc of purple, with tints of orange, energy that clashed with the white energy bullet! The two forces clashed, each trying to overpower the other!

Leon also laughed, "Don't forget about me!" and then reformed his Poseidon's Spear in his hands. He then swung it around and launched it at Yuki without care for if the odds were fair or not!

"…" Yuki sighed as the gun in his hand shattered to nothing but silvery, glittering dust and he switched the hand in which is pocket knife was held. "You asked for it… and now I'll give you what you've been waiting for… Radiant Stardust isn't the only weapon in my arsenal…" he said as he then mercilessly slashed his right wrist! "I can't believe that I have to use this… especially since I despise these weapons…" he muttered as a black liquid trickled down to his right palm, and the wound shut immediately! "Impurity… activate! Stained Heavenly Body!" he called forth as the liquid then crystallized in his hand and he crushed it in his right hand…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Emperor watched, from his base, with a great, malicious chuckle. "I see… so they have decided to interfere… Oh well, one of their members is as good as dead, and this child named Yuki… is also as good as dead…" the Emperor said with a sadistic tone in his voice. What did the Emperor of Eternity mean?! Find out next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man**

**Author's Note: Noah of Light~! That's my email, ironically. XD**


	12. Infected One

Uneventful Days: I have no clue what you're speaking of. And if you're confused, then good, my story is doing it's job right against the readers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki, unpityingly, slashed at his own right wrist, the wound glowing with a gentle shine of black light, "You've forced my hand… Cain of Deception… Cain of Swaggering…" He calmly closed his eyes as a black liquid disgustingly bubbled out of the wound, and slithered down to his right hand just as disgustingly! Next, the wound he created completely shut, while the black liquid then suddenly crystallized. Finally, he clenched his right fist, crushing the fragile crystal in his hand, "Impurity… activate. Stained Heavenly Body!" he called forth. He swung his arm in an arc. With that action, he released a large, impossible amount of almost amethyst-like, glittering dust which then flew forth dangerously, passing by each and every attack that was thrown his way! Despite that the attacks went right through it, it didn't leave them without a little present. The attacks it slipped through… all of them slowly began to melt as the cloud of dust still flew towards his opponents mercilessly!

Leon's eyes widened in surprise as his Poseidon's Spear completely melted, so he snapped his fingers, ripping open yet another portal of Dark Matter, _I hope this works…!_ He reached into the portal, and pulled out a knocked out Lenalee, "Call back that cloud, or the girl dies too along with us!" he commanded.

"I apologize, but no. I cannot control the cloud's movements once I've sent it somewhere…" Yuki answered with a soft chuckle, almost as if trying to hold back a malicious laughter.

Deception sighed and swung his energy-bladed katana in several directions at an unseen speed. With that, he was launching a countless number of purple energy arcs, each of them unable to breach the dusty defense, only to be engulfed and to no longer be seen. _Huh, so this Impurity of his can engulf any attack, and melt all creation down to nothing…_ the Cain then grinned. "Do not worry, Leon, we do not have to move at all…" he instructed with certainty.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! If we don't move, that thing's going to completely destroy us!" Leon dropped Lenalee, and escaped into his vortex of Dark Matter, whilst Deception calmly picked Lenalee up off the ground.

_D-damnit… I can't do anything to help out my comrades… again I'm useless…_ she struggled with her body to start moving. Despite that, her body did not respond to her mind's commands. Her eyes widened as the cloud of amethyst-like dust passed by both her and the male that was holding her. She closed her eyes in panic, _I-I'm going to die here!?_

. . .

A few seconds passed, and Lenalee opened her eyes, only to find… _What?! How am I… still breathing?! Am I… alive?!_ she looked up to see Deception, whom was just perfectly fine.

"It looks like you figured out my Impurity's extent… but so soon? I never expected a _Cain_ to figure it out so quickly." the Noah of Light said with a grin. He then switched the pocketknife to his right hand, readying it against his left wrist, "So… shall we continue battle?" he asked indifferently.

"… This battle is starting to become pointless… Yuki Tenshu, Noah of Light." Deception answered as he then turned his back to Yuki. "This… is where we part, for now. Curtain of Darkness." he commanded as he then pulled out what looked like a handkerchief in his left pocket. The handkerchief then soared to the heavens, and expanded almost five hundred times it's original size.

Leon leaped out from yet another portal of Dark Matter, "Oh well. I was hoping for a longer reunion, but it seems my partner wants to leave…" the male looked at Yuki, his dark purple hair still covering his eyes. "We will meet again, but we will meet… where the light ends, and where darkness dominates. That's where we shall end this little 'rivalry' of ours, inspired thousands of years ago…" the male said with a 'Now I warned you' tone of voice as the dark energy then engulfed the two Cain and Lenalee. The dark 'curtain' then vanished, leaving not even a trace of the two.

"…" Yuki withdrew his pocketknife, and returned it to where he originally placed it.

"Y-You said you'd return Lenalee to us, you liar!" Allen spat, struggling with remaining conscious.

"Be silent, fool. I said I would return her to you, I never said it would be today. It could be tomorrow, or maybe next week, or maybe when time ends. I don't know, nor am I allowed to tell you of such a thing." Yuki spoke in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. He then turned his back to the Exorcists, "I can tell you this though… Be careful of whom you make as an ally. They, in the end, may be a fool who succumbed to the Emperor's power… All of American Branch, no… All of the Branches of Black Order, beside the European Branch, have fallen to the Emperor of Eternity's power… His promises of power are nothing but a false, emptied promise that brings you not everything, but _nothing_." he warned.

Kanda stepped forth, "Just what in the hell do you mean by that?!" he questioned as he extracted his Mugen.

"Oh, you're that fellow from earlier… That child, she hasn't made an appearance ever since I took you back from Japan, correct?" Yuki asked with an indifferent, cold look on his face, his voice sounding the same.

"No, Mei hasn't shown up…" the samurai answered, almost as if he were beginning to catch Yuki's drift!

"That child… was an Infected One, as is your comrade, Lenalee Lee. Currently, you Exorcists cannot do anything about--"

"Did you just say 'Infected One'?" Lavi asked, finally speaking after taking note of everything that just happened.

"… Yes, Bookman Jr., I said 'Infected One'. I know that you have archives on these beings… but their powers are much more different, especially now that the Emperor is the cause of their creation…" Yuki responded.

"So you know of these people?" Miranda looked at Lavi, still amazed that a childish Bookman would hold knowledge that an immortal also knew of.

"Yes…" the said male answered. "To break it down into a more simpler way of putting it, an 'Infected One' is one whose Innocence has been absorbed by the Dark Matter trying to invade it. When the Dark Matter is victorious, the Innocence then becomes 'Impurity'. The Innocence's original attacks become much more demonic, and far stronger than that of an Akuma's, depending on the Impurity. However, there is no limit to who can become 'infected'. A Parasitic-type needs to be convinced to join forces with the darkness, or will need to be mentally broken down. An Equipment-type is easily infected, and will have to struggle with their own weapon in order to keep the user from being infected too. Crystal-type… since it's a new type, and seems to be more-or-less in between Parasitic and Equipment, I would have to say that it'll require a mental breakdown of some sort, which explains why Lenalee blamed Allen for calling her 'useless'…" the Bookman explained as he rubbed his temples.

"A perfect explanation… I now see why Peter chose you in the first place…" Yuki chuckled as he then snapped his fingers, opening a portal constructed of light.

"Peter, who's that guy?" Lavi asked, but it was much too late, for Yuki had disappeared into his self-created portal. "Damn… who was that guy?" the red-head muttered to himself.

Allen struggled to stand, his body feeling drained, and weakened from that short-lived battle with Lenalee, "A-after all of that… we didn't get the information we were looking for…" he coughed.

"Then I guess… we'll just have to return." Akatsuki spat as well, his injuries still bleeding excessively.

"Yeah…" Allen spat out more blood. The other Exorcists walked over to the damaged pair, and traveled back to Black Order with their tails between their legs…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man**_

_**Author's Note: WOOT! x3**_


	13. Governor of Time

Uneventful Days: Are you going to leave a constructive review, or not? O_o xD

rath: Yes, yes it is. The Emperor isn't **just** winning… he basically _RAPED_ them with overkill numbers! xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_1834, 18__th__ of May…_ Yuki thought as he was standing on the tip of a church. The bells were ringing a very sad tone, ringing and ringing, filling the air with a natural sadness. The skies blackened with Yuki's presence, already raining with snow gently. He looked up at the dark sky. _This… is where Ilana…_ he looked down towards the ground below the tip of the church. A funeral procession was marching on with four, strong men carrying the casket. Several women were crying and holding their men, crying on their chests as the men were comforting them. _… This… is why I should have never fallen in love…_ he didn't turn away, but just watched the funeral procession continue. _I outlive those that love me, and I outlive those who I love… People think living forever is such a gift, that living forever is the best thing…_ he clenched his fists tightly. _Living forever… is __**not**__ a gift, it's a __**curse**__. _he watched the casket be set on top of a mount of dirt as everyone began to pray for her. _Who the hell would want to live forever? To be stuck in the streams of time, to be stuck with __**nothing**__ to love. Who would __**dare**__ ask for a fate like that? Who even waits forever anyway?_ Yuki involuntarily had began to cry, his tears flowing down his pale cheeks gently. _This fate… is nothing but a curse set by my mother…_ he snapped his fingers and, a ray of light swallowed him whole and he vanished once more…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki now stood in a space of nothingness, all white, like a pallet that has yet to have paint on it. Almost as instantly as he entered that world, many, many dates, years, months, minutes, specific times, and places appeared, filling up the whole space. _I must accept this fate however… because I am… the Governor of Time…_ he gently placed his palm on one specific date, and vanished within a ray of light like before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The male reappeared on a field of flowers, in the middle of a beautiful, sunny day. The flowers glistened, which meant they recently got some dew leftover on their petals. _1833, the 24__th__ of December…_ _Ilana was the only person to have known my curse… she advised me though… to breathe slowly, and take a fresh breath of this accursed life…_ he looked up at the sky, and it suddenly darkened, beginning to snow once again. _But… that's when she died… No. I remember now. She died a few weeks later from a heart attack… She was only human, and yet this happened to her… How can she expect me to breathe for this damned life any more?_ he walked forth. He stopped, seeing a nearby, yet very familiar house. _I may as well visit… I haven't seen her in years… and her face is becoming very hazy to my memory…_ he walked on forth, and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a female called out and slammed open the door, a shotgun in her hand. The female was one that appeared to be of 17 years age, with long, flowing light brown hair. She had some bangs curling over her forehead. She was a light tan color, which usually glowed during the summer time. And to top it all off, beautiful, glimmering light blue eyes that to Yuki, looked like sapphires taking the form of human eyes. "Oh, Yuki!" she said in her beautiful voice, throwing the gun away and throwing her arms around him.

_Ilana…_ he thought as his lips curled into a true smile. _Just as beautiful as she always was…_ he patted her back gently, feeling like he was going to overflow with tears yet again. _Now I know what made me fall for her… seeing her face makes it worth living forever sometimes… but there are times that I wish I could die alongside her…_ he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as he could.

"Would you like to come in?" Ilana said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. I have some business in the future to attend to…" Yuki spoke sadly, determined to hold back his tears.

"Oh… okay." the female smiled at him. "Will I see you sometime again?" she asked.

"Yes… yes you will."

"Don't forget my advice to you." the female kissed his cheek.

"I'll never forget it…" Yuki then let go of her, as well as Ilana. Yuki then vanished completely, and the darkened skies turned back into it's normal state.

_Yuki… if only you knew…_ she thought as she gripped her chest right over her heart…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki reappeared, this time now standing outside of a large, black mansion. _… Black Order, American Branch, 1899, 10__th__ of October…_ he looked back as the sky had already begun to snow. "So you've decided to come, eh, Exorcists?" he asked out loud as Akatsuki, Allen, Kanda and Lavi arrived, looking healthy and such.

"How did you know we were coming?" Kanda glared at Yuki in question.

"I just had an intuition that you'd be coming to one of the Branches, so I guessed it was here." Yuki answered the samurai and turned around, looking at the base. _That guy… he's been messing around with the world's balance… the dark is taking over, and if this keeps up, my powers will become weakened. I'm not doing this for my power though, I'm doing this… because the balance of the universe is at stake here if the dark continues to take over like this. _he thought as he looked back at the Exorcists. "You may want to be careful at this point… Bookman, did you ever learn how to 'purify' the Infected Ones?" Yuki questioned.

"Uh… no, not really…" Lavi sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"So you were going to charge in without a plan?" Yuki looked at them indifferently.

"No. We planned on kicking everyone's arses in their, especially after that tip you gave us on how all the Branches got 'infected'." Akatsuki stated.

"… The answer lies within the dark. That is all I can tell you, for I cannot just simply give you the answer. Giving you the answer completely would alter time itself, thus altering the world's true future. It is of my responsibility to keep that up." Yuki walked forth towards the building. He launched a ray of white light from his index finger, completely destroying the American Branch's locked doors. "Now then, Exorcists, march into this factory of darkness… and be brave." he said forebodingly as he walked in. Behind him, walked the Exorcists of the European Branch as well… What would happen now that they entered the infected American Branch?! Find out upon the next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man**_

_**Author's Note: I swear I love writing for Yuki xD**_


	14. Mechanical Chaos

Wanderer of the White Sands: James, Jesus Christ, thanks for freaking revealing that. Now I have to throw James' Reincarnation out the window - -; .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki walked on forth, looking around at the newer insides of the American Branch's base… _It's completely ravaged… destroyed, torn to bits… it's like savages following their instincts have been living here…_ he took notice as he saw few burn marks. It definitely looked like a savage had been holding a riot! _Now then… I'll need to find the Head Chief here… Allen Walker, Akatsuki Hikari, Yu Kanda, and Lavi will have to figure out how to fix this problem themselves… I have my own way._ he thought as he then journeyed on his own and looked at a wall. "I will be leaving you Exorcists to do your own thing… I will be following what I need to do." Yuki said to the Exorcists following behind him as he then walked right into the wall. Instead of knocking into it… he literally _fazed_ right through the wall as if he were a ghost!

Allen, Kanda, Akatsuki and Lavi all had their eyes shot open in complete surprise. Akatsuki and Allen gasped, whilst Lavi literally fell back, and Kands stood there as if unfazed, but was surprised. "Damn… that was just… what the heck was that?!" Akatsuki said in sync with Lavi.

"That is an ability of mine, one that I am very proud of. It is an ability from the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk…" Yuki's voice echoed amongst the Exorcists. "Now then, deal with your problem, I have things to deal with here." he said to them as his voice finally left, as well as his entire presence.

Lavi stood up, brushing the dust off himself, "Looks like he left us on our own…" he stated the obvious.

"Thank you, Mr. Point-Out-The-Obvious." Kanda said sarcastically as he then walked over to a nearby hallway, seeing it split into many directions. "… We'll have to split up." he said with a grunt.

"I guess so." Akatsuki agreed in his own way.

"But haven't you guys read those horror stories?! The characters all split up, and then in the end they all die!" Lavi said in retort. "I think we should all stick together as a group!" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"No, it's a good idea." Allen said, looking at the frightened, childish Lavi. "If we split up, we'll have more ground to cover. I don't doubt our abilities, we'll have to somehow defeat the 'Infected One's without bringing harm to them, all the while purifying their souls. I believe the Innocence can save them." Allen stated as he then drew out his hand. Everyone else did the same, including a shaky fist from Lavi. "Break!" he declared, and dashed into a different hall, whilst everyone else did the same.

Lavi shook his head, now with a serious look over his face as he then marched on towards the darkest hall that no one dashed into. "Looks like this one's the one I'm stuck with…"Lavi muttered to himself as he then walked into it bravely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen walked into what appeared to be a technology room, which appeared to have been heavily worked on… Everything was almost destroyed, but some working machines appeared to be just fine for some reason… _I have a bad feeling about this place…_ he thought as he looked around, surrounded by the darkness in the room.

"Oh, looks like you're our intruder?" a voice called out from the other side of the room.

Allen turned to look, seeing a strange boy all the way on the other side of the barely lit room, "Why are you still here? It's dangerous, you should leave!" he said to the boy.

"Oh, so you believe I'm… innocent?" the boy said with a malevolent chuckle. "Oh no, no, no, that's where you're wrong child… This place, is the Technological Development room. This is my domain, the place that I govern, both figuratively… and _literally_." the boy said with a malevolent grin. The snapping of fingers could be heard, and the room flared with a bright light, revealing what the boy really looked like. The boy appeared to be a 12 year old, half as tall as Allen. He hair short, dark brown hair with cold, light brown eyes that appeared to be piercing/full of determination. He wore what looked like the current version of the Exorcist's uniform, but it was torn up, and the boy then spread his lips into a wide smirk. "So… Exorcist… what brought you here?" he asked, his voice sending a shiver down Allen's spine!

"I came here because this part of the Order is in danger, so please leave, you'll be attacked too by the ones inhabiting this place." Allen said, as if he didn't hear the child's previous saying about his 'governing the room'.

"Fine… if you don't believe me…" the child then smirked and snapped his fingers, "MEET MY CREATION!" All of the technology in the room began to vibrate somewhat. "Impurity, activate! Obliterate All Flesh-wearers to Nothingness, Mechanized Chaos!" he called out savagely as his entire body glowed with a dark purple aura of… Dark Matter! "Now then… Exorcist…" he began to laugh almost uncontrollably. All the machines within the room then flew towards each other as one great, magnetic force formed in the middle of the room!

Allen quickly jumped away, to prevent himself from being pulled in, "What the hell?!" he said to himself, watching all of the machines grind and mesh together, the screams of the metal scratching each other echoing throughout the room in a deafening scream! Suddenly, the machines took the shape of what almost resembled a… Level -4 Insei Akuma! This one seemed to be completely ripped with a large, bulky build. The claws, talons, and fangs were black; meanwhile the eyes were now just fully red with a pitch-black slit running down the middle. On its back, where its shoulder blades would be located were giant wings that seemed to have the wingspan of 12. The tail was longer than the Insei Akuma's Allen had faced once before, but this was different. At the tip of the tail was a snake-like head. The talons on the creature's hind legs were much longer than any Allen had ever seen on an Insei Akuma, and were shaped with sickle-like features. The claws on its front row of claws were long, and seemed to have tiny jagged edges running across the length.

Allen panted, "Darn… I hoped to not have to be faced off like this…" he muttered, activating his Crown Clown claws and taking fight stance…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_D__isclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: KICK ASS! XD_


	15. Answers

Standing before Kanda now, was an adult male who looked to be in his 30's. He had short, brown hair with the usual Exorcist's uniform on. The man also had cold, dark blue eyes. Aside from that though, he appeared to be a true military man… "You, idiot standing in my way, are you an Exorcist in this ridiculous place?" the disrespectful samurai asked as he took on a fight stance.

"You can say that. Or you can see that I'm a sworn ally to the Emperor of Eternity, pretty boy." the man answered as he then took a fight stance as well.

"Fighting with your bare hands? Tch, this'll be over faster than you can blink!" Kanda then ran with almost inhumane speed at the man and brought down his blade mercilessly upon the man's shoulder..! The blade suddenly **clanged** against the man's shoulder, knocking Kanda back for a second as the latter then threw a punch at the former. The punch landed a direct hit on Kanda's chest, causing him to fly back a little bit more as he coughed blood. "Hmph, I guess you _aren't_ as stupid as you look." Kanda spat as he took on fight stance with his Mugen glowing a light blue from the front edge of the blade.

"I'm flattered that a frivolous little pretty boy acknowledged something that doesn't matter." the man answered with a malevolent grin on his face. He then ran forth at Kanda, readying his fist to be launched at him.

Kanda evaded the quick strike as he then swung his blade down upon the man's arm, but the sword then suddenly clanged against that too like last time! _What the… just what the hell is this guy?_ Kanda ducked to evade a reflexive punch from the man, and then swung up man's chest. Incredibly enough though… the blade** grinded** against the man's chest instead of cutting him, so Kanda leaped back to avoid getting a good round to the head. _Hmph… this man isn't no ordinary Exorcist then… It seems that he's probably been modified…_ he thought whilst dodging a few clumsy punches that were thrown by his opponent.

"It seems that you can move! I assumed that as a samurai, you'd be nothing but a deadbeat, brainless moron who can only swing swords!" the man bashed his opponent with words instead of his fists.

Kanda sweat dropped, _It seems I've met someone who talks exactly like I do…_ he then evaded yet another punch from the man, but…

"Gotcha!" the man then launched an unexpected kick at Kanda's torso, the sheer force launching him up towards the ceiling with a loud **smash**!

Kanda growled, "You pain in the ass… I'll show you!" he then dropped from the ceiling, landing on his feet like an acrobatic. "Draw, Mugen!" he commanded the invocation of his Innocence as the katana then turned light blue from the front edge of his drawn blade. "First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" he called out as he then slashed the air with his blade, leaving a large 'cut' in the air. Next, large, demonic looking insects with bat wings all flew out from the cut, roaring with intense might as they charged in on their target!

The man's eyes widened, "Crap!" he said as he leaped away, but then the insects ascended into the air, chasing after the foolish, startled man. The next thing he even knew, the man was completely covered by the insects, all of them screeching a little and taking quick, unrelenting bites at him. The insects, after they finished their business, vanished, leaving the man to be completely torn, but his body was still intact, just knocked out…

Kanda turned away and sheathed his Mugen with a quick, judgmental "Tch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi stopped, just to find himself in a dead end, and sweat dropped. "Er… I guess I really don't know this place as well as I thought I did…" he muttered to himself as he walked down a different hallway, but then the poor adolescent slipped and fell. _…EW! Why does this floor feel so cold and wet!?_ he thought to himself as he stood up, scraping something off his cheek. He looked at it, and sniffed it. _What the heck is this thing? It feels cold… and the smell is just __**horrible**__…_ he then flicked it off his hand. He walked down the dark hallway, looking around for a way out… Suddenly, he could finally see a light far ahead at the end of the hallway _Finally, some sort of light at the end of this darkness!_ he sighed in relief as he ran for it.

Lavi walked right into a room, one that looked like a cafeteria! _Ah… fond memories of Jerry's cooking… oh the delicious Yakiniku…_ he suddenly drifted off to the memories of Jerry's cooking, before suddenly, a crash could be heard from the other side of the room! Lavi snapped out of it, and looked around, _Looks like someone decided to join the party… _he thought as he kept his guard up.

"Hello there!" someone exclaimed, walking out of the shadows and into the dim lights, revealing herself. She was tall, almost 19 years of age in appearances. She had long, light brown hair with blond highlights, as well as perfect green eyes that looked like emeralds, brought out by her hair. She had a light complexion, and a beautiful smile… Then again, looks are **always** deceiving… "Are you here to eat lunch? If so… then…," the voice suddenly turned demonic, "**we're all out, but we'll gladly turn you into lunch!**" The girl giggled, as if the demonic voice were just nothing…

Lavi sweat dropped, "What… the heck was that?"

"What was what?" the girl looked confused.

"… Never mind…" Lavi then kept a close eye on her with his matching green eyes, looking at her up and down.

"Isn't it getting a little cold in here?" she said with a smirk running across her face. "Let's just… turn up the heat here." she said as she then snapped her fingers, whilst a part of the room then lit up into a large burst of flames!

Lavi's eyes widened in surprise, "What the heck was that all about?!" he said.

"Oh… just a power that belongs to me…" the girl answered as she licked her lips in a similar manner to Road Kamelot.

"Then I guess you're gonna try to kill me, eh?" Lavi took fight stance, pulling out his newly formed Tessei, which was in the shape of a small, keychain-like trinket.

"Maybe~!" the girl giggled as she revealed a ring around her finger, which appeared to be made of a strange red metal with sapphire encrusted on it. "This is my Impurity, Satan's Ring." she said with a calm smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki smirked, his katana clashing with another's dagger. This person he clashed against was a child, with short black hair. The dagger in her hand was somewhat long with a red ribbon at the end of it's handle, really nothing special… or was it? "So then, child, what brings you to challenge me?" he asked, leaping back as he evaded a dagger swing from the child.

"Well, you're an Exorcist, I'm an Infected One, what else do you think?!" she responded, swinging her dagger at him again, as he then leaped, and slashed at her arm, creating a small wound which forced her to back off.

"I see… so you think you can challenge me?" Akatsuki said with a smile.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" the girl screamed and ran at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki looked around, seeing a female whom was tied to a pipe. He quickly undid her mouth gag, "Head Monitor of the North American Branch, correct?!" he asked. The details of the woman were quite… strange.

The woman's Head Monitor's Uniform top was open, revealing her large bust, and a clearly seen cleavage to match it. She had silvery white hair which was almost like silk. She appeared to be in her late twenties, with light blue eyes. "Yes, yes I am." she answered to his question as he began to untie her.

"Why are you not amongst your subordinates?" he asked.

"I shouldn't answer such a ridiculous question! You're the one that journeyed through here, I thought you'd catch the hint from having to see all of them." she said in retort.

"Oh calm down…" Yuki responded as he helped the woman to her feet. "I need some information, and you're the only one who can supply it to me… Has there been any increases in Akuma attacks lately? Anything a little… Spiritual?" Yuki asked, looking carefully at the woman. _In case she lies, I may have to use Wisely's powers as the Noah of Wisdom to get the answers out of her… _Yuki carefully watched the woman.

"I haven't heard things as ridiculous as that… Some people have been spreading rumors about seeing spirits, but that's basically i--"

"Thank you very much! I will be back some other time!" Yuki said with a smile, cutting her off as he then vanished into a ray of light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man**_

_**Author's Note: You will surprised at what I have waiting for you guys… X3**_


	16. The Musician

rath: Yuki's ability is otherwise a secret until further notice~ You'll absolutely love his abilities though, I can guarantee you that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_August 16th__, 1900, Black Order, European Branch. 2300 hours…_

Yuki looked around, looking at Kanda, Allen and Lavi, "So it seems that you guys made it out of there just fine…" he said to them indifferently as he then chuckled.

"Where the hell were you? You left us behind and left us to nearly die there!" Lavi complained aloud, as per usual…

"Oh calm down. I was doing my own investigation, and it seems that this is far worse than I thought. You, children of the Black Order, cursed by the Innocence… I must demand that you all stay away, and do not partake in this war. It seems I'm the only one who can really handle this." Yuki said to them as he then put his hands in his pants pockets.

"What in the hell do you mean by that, effeminate-looking white-hair!" Kanda immediately drew his sword and pressed it against Yuki's neck.

"You can go ahead and slit my throat, I won't die. All it will do is prove how little you understand, Exorcist." Yuki said indifferently with the blade still pressed against his neck. _Damn it Emperor, why the hell did you do that?! Now I have to be the one to explain to these children what you've done to the Void…_ Yuki sighed and looked at them. "As I said, I apologize… I cannot allot you to partake in this war any longer, so says the being that watches over all." he said as he then fixed his collar quietly.

"Why are we not allowed to participate? Is it because of Lenalee?" Allen asked as he stepped forth with determined eyes. "I won't just stand here and do nothing… I am coming with you, whether you like it or not!" he snapped.

"… You can't do such a thing. Yes, you discovered how to use the powers of your Noah…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flashback**_

Allen swung his Sword of Exorcism at the machine that was attacking him whilst the child was laughing at Allen's foolish attempts to win. "Damn, this is getting nowhere!" Allen said as he blocked another blow from the metallic creature with his Crown Belt taking the abuse. _How am I going to end this?!_ he thought, parrying a few dangerous blows to the head!

"Give it up, Exorcist, you've lost this one! Just join us in the darkness where it's all better, where every thing is just excellent, and the promises of power that the Emperor supplies comes true! This used to be a pathetic Innocence, now it's been amplified by becoming an Impurity!" the child laughed at Allen.

"_**Tch… then I guess you don't know ME!**_" Allen laughed as Dark Matter covered his entire body almost willingly. "_**Now then, child, time for you to meet one of the most fearsome beings you'll ever meet in your entire life!**_" he laughed almost maniacally as he then pointed his blade at the creature. The new Allen then, surprisingly enough, dropped the blade, and kept his palm pointed at the creature as if ready to squeeze a toy. "_**Tsk, tsk, tsk, the Emperor lied to you boy… that toy's gonna break, and you're gonna cry to mommy!**_" he laughed at his opponent.

"Shut up, you're only saying this because you know you're going to lose!" the child argued as he then swung his arms, "Finish him off!" he commanded the machine. The machine roared with it's glowing red eyes as it then dashed at Allen.

"_**Tch, fall, you relic…**_" Allen said callously as the machine suddenly came to a stop! "_**Your little toy there's gonna wind up breaking, like I said… keep pushing me, and this machine's gonna break, you little bitch!**_" he laughed at the child, as he was slowly clenching his fist. Just as suddenly, the machine that was caught by some invisible force was being squeezed, struggling to escape as it roared and screeched with what seemed almost like… fear?

"N-no!" the child ran for his creation, but it was much too late… his creation was literally squeezed tighter and tighter until it suddenly vanished from existence!

"_**Now, because my boss here doesn't want me to kill you… I may as well just end this little skirmish that all of us are having here!**_" Allen then brushed some dust off his shoulders as he then sat down, almost as if he were on a chair! Next, he places his hands on the air, his fingers spread out. "_**5**__**th**__** Sonata of The Musician… The Heavenly Light That Purify Thee.**_" he said almost calmly as the possessed Allen began to move his fingers. The movements of his fingers were exactly like how a person played a piano, the sounds also playing alongside the movements!

The opponent's eyes widened suddenly, and he screamed in pain as something within him was erupting with nothing but pure pain. Agony… pain… a deathly feeling running through his entire body, "G-gah! S-stop it, whatever you're doing!" the child begged as he cried from the pain.

"_**Tch, weakling…**_" Allen ignored the child as he just kept on playing the invisible piano. It's heavenly sounds filled the air with a soothing sound, it's tempo just right and the notes were all soothing low-toned ones.

The child kept on screaming until the next thing he knew… a purple energy leaked out from his body whilst a white aura appeared around him. "W-what're you doing?! STOP IT!" he screamed as more of the energy escaped from his pores.

_Elsewhere_

Kanda's fallen opponent glowed with the white aura as well, purple energy leaking out from his pores just as the child did too. _What the hell is going on? Who's playing that damned piano music…_ his eyes widened as he suddenly realized that this song… sounded almost similar to the one he heard on the Ark! _Allen… just what in the hell are you?!_

_Another place_

Akatsuki watched as Mei was suffering, screaming as her small little weapon leaked purple energy whilst it was glowing with a white aura. _I guess someone found the right way to purify the Impurities…_ Akatsuki thought, watching as she just kept on screaming.

_Finally_

The flames all died out, revealing Lavi who was panting with a few burn scars on his face, hands and torso. His opponent was screaming out loud as her ring was glowing white. He was watching as she was screaming, _It seems that someone purified her…_ he thought as it happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But that does not signify that you're going to be of any real use to the situation I must handle on my own." Yuki completed his statement. He shook his head, "You fools do not comprehend that the Void has been internally collapsing this entire time!" he barked at Allen.

Allen cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Akatsuki's eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean by that?!" he asked.

"Ever since James disappeared, and the constant draw-outs of the inhabiting souls as well as sending them back hundreds of times, the Void has been collapsing upon itself… it's sending all the spirits, that were locked there, to here in this realm. You fools think you're saving souls, you fools never considered why the Insei Akuma, as well as the Akuma, keep killing to try and survive… They don't want to go back there. The Innocence doesn't salvage them, Noah is what does so. Why do you think the Cain Clan was created in the first place?! They were the ones meant to exterminate the Noah Clan, despite how weak they are to the Innocence. Because of the fact that you never paid attention to them… you lost the most powerful allies that you could ever have. The only allies that were able to truly guide the souls to heaven or hell." Yuki explained, looking at the confused and very surprised Exorcists.

"T-that's impossible… how would you know?!" Allen asked, activating his Crown Clown almost out of agitation.

"I know this because… I am the person you pray to in the night, I am the person that watches all of you humans from the heavens. I am the force that watches over time. I am the one who the Emperor of Eternity, and the Millennium Earl have spawned from like a clone… I am, as I aforementioned my appellation, I am Yuki Tenshu, Noah of Light, the Governor of Time." he said indifferently, watching their surprised reactions with a chuckle. "As I said… I will have to repair this on my own. Don't you _dare_ go near the Emperor of Eternity, he's a deity I must deal with." he said quietly. Before anyone could react, he vanished within a ray of light, never to be seen again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: d: I got nothing for this right now~!_


	17. Damned Future

rath: You are welcome :P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_August 20th__, 1900, Hell Incarnate, ???, 0150 hours…_

A large, desolate nothingness of dark purple… nothing but a stone road that had many twists and turns meant for tiring out any traveler whom dared to approach the large castle up ahead. Allen, Kanda, Akatsuki and Lavi stopped running, panting heavily. They were no longer in Britain… "I can't believe the Emperor actually sent us an invitation to his base…" Akatsuki panted as he was now completely exhausted from a long run.

"An invitation?! Akatsuki, we had to find that portal that you nearly destroyed before! It's a good thing that it conveniently led us to this point!" Lavi said to correct the adolescent.

"Lavi, that's basically an invitation to go find him. Leaving us a portal that he forgot to lock up is _screaming_ 'come kick my ass, I want to die.'." Akatsuki said with a sweat drop as he then looked at the white castle that was far up ahead.

Both Allen and Kanda were the only ones that remained silent out of all them… only because they felt that the ominous presence given off by this castle was just much too familiar… _It feels like that time… the time we were aboard Noah's Ark…_ the two thought in sync as they were still walking behind the ever-energetic Akatsuki and Lavi.

A bright flash of white light occurred in front of the group of Exorcists, and as it faded… it revealed Yuki, whom appeared to be well. He looked at the Exorcists and clenched his fists, "Didn't I warn the lot of you to stay behind, and never follow the Emperor? I told you, I'll take care of this. You stay in your world and keep on fighting off the spirits. Settle them, calm them, do what is necessary. Prevent them from dominating your world and turning everything into an Akuma. Once the Void fully collapses, _all_ life as you know it is finished." he said to them with an indifferent look on his face.

"We can do no such thing." Allen said as he stepped forth to the Noah of Light. "We have a duty here, even if it's not to settle this war with the Emperor of Eternity… One of our own remains to be in that castle, Lenalee, so we must journey through here to rescue her. After that, we will leave." he said as he crossed his fingers behind his back, which did signal to the others that they would do no such thing.

"… I aforementioned this; "I will save your friend after I deal with the Emperor of Eternity", child. I w-- Gah!" he dropped to his knee as a spasm rushed through his entire body. He tried to get up and stabilize, but his entire body was now rushing with nothing but pain. _D-damn! It looks like my Judgment on Lenalee, the falsified judgment, is starting to backlash at me…_ Yuki gritted his teeth as the pain was still coursing until finally… the pure agony vanished, leaving his body as if it were now a hollow husk of nothingness. He stood up, looking at the group once more with his cold, indifferent eyes that were now like jades, "Fine… you may step forth. I have another matter that it seems I must attend to. I will leave you Exorcists with the job of eliminating all factors that support the Emperor. If he is to escape, let him do so. The darkness and the light will always be wherever he hides, so I will find him regardless…" he said as a white light formed in front of him. "Farewell for now… Exorcists." he said as he then walked right into the portal, disappearing once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_December 0th, 0000, White Land of Nothing_

Yuki now stood in a space of nothingness, all white, like a pallet that has yet to have paint on it. Almost as instantly as he entered that world, many, many dates, years, months, minutes, specific times, and places appeared, filling up the whole space. He took notice that several of those times were now gray… _So that means one of my past selves is occupying that region of time…_ he thought to himself as he looked around. Several appeared to be black, _I guess those are the times in which the Emperor succeeded in dominating the world with pure darkness… shall I step in to see what has happened in that time?_ he then reached out to a specific date stating 'December 24th, 2005'. A large portal of black light burst open, scattering away all the other dates as Yuki then stepped forth into the portal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_December 24__th__, 2006, Temporal City, Ex-Sicily, Italy…_

Yuki appeared and looked around, seeing an entire city… completely destroyed! There was nothing left of the entire city… He looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but a black heaven with not even a single star in the sky. _It's almost as if the Emperor destroyed the stars too…_ Yuki thought as he looked around, seeing a blood red moon in the sky. "So I see he at least kept that, but stained it…" he said to himself as he then walked forth, only to see… a child? This child was completely covered by robes, but was holding a very threatening-looking katana in his hand… "Child, you shouldn't be here. This town was completely exterminated, and if you don't leave, you mi--" his eyes widened as a blood red arc screamed at him. With quick reflex, he evaded the attack whilst the child reappeared above him!

"This is already over, Noah of Light. I don't know why you bothered coming to the time of my ruling, but as I said… this is over! Fallen Angel Level Two; Radiance Shroud!" the child called out as the figure swung the katana down on Yuki…! However, with great reflex, Yuki vanished in a bright beam of light, leaving the child with no prey any longer…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki reappeared in his realm of blank nothingness, calm and as such, was unaffected by the child's almost relentless attack. "It seems… that the Emperor is not the one in control… there is no perpetual chance that he took on the form of a child to kill me… That child said _'Fallen Angel'_… and that Innocence currently belongs to Akatsuki Hikari… was it such a bad idea to let them go after the Emperor?" Yuki reported to himself as he then looked at the large wall of random dates. _It appears another me is occupying the time in which I left them… I cannot enter that time, otherwise everything will go off balance… I may as well go to see Ilana once more…_ he thought as he then looked at another date that read as 'October 13th, 1833, Munich, Germany… Ilana's House'. He gently placed his palm on that date, and a large portal of darkness opened up. He walked into it as the portal then suddenly shut, leaving nothing but a blank pallet…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, you're gonna say no action, right? HA! You need to look deeply in order to find out why it's like this, when in reality there is__ action hidden amongst the lines!_


	18. Radiant Surge

rath: Dude, trust me, worse has actually happened throughout all of my stories xD Especially the one with Kesenai going dark and fighting Allen for straight 8000 words… wow I had no life then, nor do I have one now… I better get me a publicist as well, I'm helping my friend Sara-sama -w-

Anyone wanna be my publicist? Just make up an application and send it to my email at Noah_of_Light (the at sign thingy) live (dot) com , please help me, I will await your application :P All I really need is a reminder of when I _should_ write, and when I _shouldn't_ write, just so I don't wind up making those lengthy, gigantic chapters that were 8000 whole words… -Shudder- The only times I'm really able to write is on a Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, sometimes Sunday, and finally: Holidays. As I said, I'll be waiting :P

Oh right, and before I initiate this chapter… would anyone mind being my Beta-Reader? Like seriously, I think I might actually need one, and yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm admitting it for once, so save it. As aforementioned about the publicist part, I require a full application (Made up if you want to, as long as the experience is believable and the truth), and that's all… send it to the same email please, thank you very much!

_And so starts Chapter 18!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_October 13, 1833, Munich Germany, 1340 hours…_

Yuki was walking with Ilana, arm in arm. He looked at her with a smile. This time around, just for this moment, he was wearing an all white suit, pants, tuxedo, and a white top hat. He wore black shoes, a black tie, black cufflinks, and a black rose corsage. The beauty next to him wore what looked like a black Victorian period dress with black high heels. She was wearing dark red lip stick, and that was all that seemed more distinct about her face.

Ilana looked at Yuki with a smile on her face as well, "That was such a great dinner, no?" she said in her melodic voice, a voice that was like the warmth of a thousand angels.

"Yeah, it certainly was… it was only good though because you were around, you make everything all better." he said in response, his tone not sounding cold, but full of affection. _It's moments like these that make me feel like I should ask mother to remove my curse and let me join Ilana in the mortal realm, just to die alongside her…_ he thought to himself as he stared deeply into her beautiful sapphire-like eyes that glittered with the reflection of the night sky.

Ilana's cheeks turned red as she smiled, "Oh Yuki, you always do know how to talk sweet words of love to me." she said gently as she then rest her head on his shoulder as the two continued to walk. "Yuki… sometimes I wish you didn't have to leave… otherwise I'd be with you until the very end of my own life." she said almost sadly, but still smiling.

"Do not forget, the higher ups require my assistance, but do not worry, I will always be there for you. I'll always revisit your pas--"

"That's not what I mean!" she said cutting him off.

"U-uh? What do you mean by that, Ilana?" he said in confusion.

"I mean… that I wish… you'd just stay! Never leave my side, and just keep on living with me! We'd have a family… we'd grow together… and we'd die together!" she said, still resting her head on his shoulder to hide her tears that flowed like gentle little rivers.

"… Is that really what you want, Ilana?" Yuki said in response quietly. Before the female could answer, a crowd of people began to scream out, running around like frantic little ants escaping the giant ready to squash them. "Ilana, stay back, I'll take care of this!" he said as he then dashed into action, leaving his lover behind in the cold.

She smiled at him, "Oh… if only you knew, Yuki…" she whispered as she then placed a hand on her chest over her heart, clenching it. "If only you just knew…" she said as she then began to run in the same direction as Yuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Strange, almost invisible people were moaning and groaning as they were walking as if retarded. However, the opaque people had the right mind to run away, as the invisible ones seemed to have been going after them quite slowly… "Ahhh! Stay away!" one screamed before they suddenly fell! "O-oh no! NOOOO!" he screamed as one of the invisible ones jumped onto him. Suddenly, an entire group of others jumped directly on top of that one as if squishing him. "N-NOOOOOO!" he kept on screaming as more of the invisible-like ones kept on piling up, a good chunk of them ignoring the large mountain of spiritual people. Suddenly, as if it were instant, the entire structure began to glow dark purple, and Yuki ran in, witnessing that structure beginning to glow.

_Damn, I was too late!_ he thought as he watched the structure glow even brighter. Just as suddenly, he witnessed even more structures of the exact same size glowing dark purple, several glowing dark green as well! Next thing he knew, the first structure began to bubble somewhat. Next, it began to float on it's own, now bubbling intensely. _If I'm correct, then this will not result in anything good… the Spirits of the Void… they're…_

The entire structure then crystallized, turning into a dark amethyst thing that was human-sized! Finally, the newly created structure cracked directly down the middle. The two halves of the whole then completely shattered, releasing a dark purple liquid that rained down to the ground as something plopped right onto the ground.

_Ugh… James has warned me of such creatures, but I never thought that they'd really come to form… Then again, it was James' fault for just dying and interfering directly when he knew that we wouldn't be forgiven for doing it so obviously. For his death… there's __this__ now…_ he thought as he quickly extracted his pocketknife from his tuxedo. Just as quickly, he slashed at his tuxedo, removing the long sleeves from his clothing.

Rising forth from the liquid… was something strange… it looked almost wicked though, with the presence it was letting out, much more wicked than the Earl of Millennium could possibly ever unleash!

"I guess this is… what a Kurogagone (Japanese for; Darkness Incarnate) is like…" Yuki muttered as the blob-like creature finally took on a full, solidified form.

This creature looked almost human-sized, and it's very torso area was nothing but a dark purple ribcage with a bubbling black mass that was like a muscle underneath it. It's arms were very bony, made only of dark purple bones, but from the elbow to the hand was a large, white, muscular arm with long, black claws that looked like scythes. From it's legs and all the way down was nothing but dark purple bones that reached down to the feet with white talons, long and very wicked-looking. It's head looked to be made of black bones this time around, looking almost like a beast, or possibly like the depiction of a demon! Tiny spikes formed along the length of the spinal chord, whilst along the shoulder blades of the rib cage were white, bony versions of large bat wings. The creature had quite the sharp-looking snout, almost like that of a dragon's in legend. The creature's claws opened as it then roared mightily, releasing shockwaves that threw Yuki off guard as it then ran at him with speed unlike any others'!

Yuki in reaction slashed at his left wrist mercilessly, "Innocence Activate; Radiant Stardust!" he called out as the white liquid then quickly slithered to his palm. The white liquid solidified, and he quickly crushed it, only to evade a claw attack from the creature that was swinging at him. "Damnit!" he said as he then launched a quick punch at it.

The creature caught the punch and then flipped Yuki as it then opened it's mouth, revealing a black energy that seemed to have been gathering within it's mouth!

_W-what the?! This fast?!_ he thought as he quickly launched a kick as the creature's head, knocking it away just enough for the energy to be shot a few feet away from it's original target. "Now eat this!" he said as he then launched a punch at the creature, and a white blade extended forth from each space between his fingers, stabbing the creature… Alas, it failed to work, as the blades didn't pierce! _Damn, these things are tougher than steel!?_ he thought as he back flipped away from a few berserker claw swings. _James has told me that these things are hard, but… how the hell am I supposed to cut them if my own Radiant Stardust couldn't even pierce it?!_ he thought as he evaded a blast of Dark Matter that the Kurogagone launched.

The creature roared once more, this time releasing shockwaves that somehow numbed Yuki's entire nervous system! Suddenly, a few more of the same exact monstrosity stepped out from the darkness, revealing themselves. All of them roared and howled mightily preventing Yuki from even moving by overwhelming him with pure shockwaves that refused to let him move. Suddenly, one of the creatures from the army ran out, claws at the ready.

_D-damnit! My brother warned me that these guys have the ability to kill me, and these guys are going for it…!_ he thought as the creature neared him. He couldn't move, these creatures were overwhelming him and he couldn't do a thing about it…

"Radiant Surge!" a voice commanded out of nowhere as a blast of pure white light completely absorbed the creature and threw it back towards it's army, it's bones looking burnt upon very close inspection.

_W-who did that?! _Yuki looked up and his eyes widened…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: Anyone loving the plot yet? :P_


	19. Lights and Demons

rath: Ah, I see. Thank you very much dude :P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An army of monstrous, demonic-looking creatures stood before Yuki, almost all of them roaring with great intensity as they released purple shockwaves._ D-damn, how many of them are there!? I didn't think they'd be this quick to form!_ he thought as the shockwaves smashed right into his body. _W-what the?! I can't move!_ he struggled to move, but his entire body… felt numb! It was almost as if the shockwaves themselves were paralyzing him using the air disruption to their own advantage!

The creature that Yuki originally faced off with then dashed at him with incredible speed, readying it's claws for the kill. It roared mightily as a battle cry, the creature rapidly nearing Yuki closer… just a little bit closer… Suddenly, the creature was put to a stop in it's tracks as it then swung it's claws at something in defense, when suddenly a burst of white light was seen smacking right into the creature, pushing it back until it returned to it's original place, the light then disappearing to reveal the creature looking almost unharmed. The creature's screeches of pain, however, said otherwise.

Yuki's eyes shot open in surprise, _Who in the heck did that?! I know that none of the Exorcists I know are alive at this time… nor are any of the Noah I recognize… so who was it?!_ he thought as he then looked in the light's direction of origin. His eyes shot open as he gasped, "I…Ilana?!" he said in a gasp, looking at the female adolescent he loved…

There she stood, with a white scarf around her neck, so long that it's tips wrapped around both of her arms. The scarf glowed with a bright white intensity. In her left hand were the tip that looked almost like strands of hair, whilst in her right hand was a scepter made completely of cold white steel. On the tip was a few rings that jingled whenever she slightly tilted it, the rings made from black metal instead. "I'm sorry… Yuki, but I probably should have told you that I was an Adaptor…" she said in a serene tone of voice as she then spun the scepter in her hand between her fingers. "Now then, demons from the dark world that never ends… begone!" she called out as she then stopped the spinning of the scepter, and swung it in a large arc at the army of Kurogagone.

Yuki looked at the immediate direction of her swing, seeing all of them become completely wrapped in a bright white light like cocoons… _What's going on here?! Why does this attack look so fami--_ his eyes widened, _This is__ my attack… but… how is she doing this with just an Innocence?! There's never been an Innocence… that's used the same abilities as me…_ he thought as all of the creatures within the light screamed in complete pain.

"Yuki, please finish them off, as I cannot attack currently." she said quietly as she then walked over to Yuki, unable to move her arms.

"Okay." Yuki then looked at the enemies standing there, completely wrapped in that light as he then mercilessly slashed at his own left wrist, the white liquid trickling down to his palm and then crystallizing. "Radiant Stardust!" he called out as he then crushed the crystal, and swung his arm in an arc, launching what looked like a rain of large, white needles at the entire army, all of which pierced directly through the cocoons of light. The creatures within all screamed even louder as the lights then slowly vanished from existence…

Yuki was about to turn away, but then his eyes widened as… the creatures were still standing there!

Ilana's eyes widened in surprise as well, "How's this even possible? You and I together worked to destroy these guys… but nothing happened?!" she said as if in fear of the demonic creatures that still stood, all of them screeching and roaring with intense might.

Yuki watched the shockwaves, but this time he did note… that they weren't aimed for him… they were… aimed for Ilana! "Ilana, get out of the way!" he said in command, but it was much too late, for the shockwaves landed their hit on her, but several of them got to Yuki as well! _Damn! What're they… what're they doing?!_ he thought as he struggled to move.

One of the creatures stepped forth, this one looking like it had a malevolent smirk running across it's demon-shaped skull. "Oh you pathetic excuse for an Exorcist, did you really think that we were weak? The same for you, Noah." the creature said in a just as demonic voice, the voice piercing the two's very mind like an almost spine-chilling echo… The monster chuckled as it then yanked an almost invisible person out from underneath the snow, laughing at the pathetic mortal spirit in it's hand. "Now then, Yuki, you do know what this is, correct?" it said wickedly.

"Yeah… I do… what of it?" Yuki spat in response before suddenly, black energy chains wrapped around both himself and Ilana, gripping extremely tightly. "What the hell!?" Yuki said in response as he attempted to break out, but he couldn't, the chains were tight and pretty small, but they did have small spikes on them that had yet to begin hurting…

"These are spirits, and us Kurogagone… No, let me change our name, since it was that pathetic fool named James who gave us such a name… We are _demons_, not Akuma, not Insei Akuma, we are demons. Remember that, child, for we are what the pathetic religions of the world fear. We are the beasts from the darkness, we are the creatures who will destroy you all. We thank you, Yuki, for you have blotted out the sun with your presence!" the demon laughed at him with quite a malevolent chuckle as it then looked at the spiritual person in it's claws. Mercilessly, the demon took a large gnaw at the poor, nameless soul and swallowed him whole, laughing as it glowed crimson.

"What do you mean by that?!" Yuki spat at the demon, growling at it.

"What I mean is… we cannot attack with that damned sun, we must take on human forms for us to do such a thing, and we all know how much we hate possessing a human body, especially since they're such goody goodies now-a-days… Thanks to you, the demons can now roam free and reap the benefits with your presence around! You blotted out the sun, leaving nothing but darkness in the wake of those unsusceptible to what's going on! So we thank you, Yuki Tenshu, we thank you for letting our reign happen here in the human world! Now then… you tried to kill us just before…" the demon began to laugh at him once more, "You're much more of a fool than we thought. You cannot kill us… we're immortal beings! We cannot die! We are beings of the Void, collections of souls clumped together all because we needed to take a human body, so instead, we take on this monstrous, yet glorious form! You're nothing but a mere child compared to us now, because your brother warned… that we have the ability to kill you, no?" the demon said with a laugh again.

Yuki's eyes widened, _How the hell did this one get so much information on his own kind?! Something's up… did someone set all of this up?!_ he thought as the demon drew it's claws close to Ilana's throat, ever so gently running it across her jugulars. "Lay your claws off, you monstrosity!" he demanded as he attempted to break loose from the chains once again, only for the chains to squeeze even tighter as the spikes then dug themselves deep into his flesh. He flinched as the chains remained that tight, and his flesh wounds were closing with his regenerative ability.

"Oh, you're in luck then, child… You have regenerative abilities, whereas I'm pretty sure…" the demon just kept on gently running the tip of its claws across Ilana's jugulars as her breath stopped.

Ilana held her breath, knowing that if this creature were to make one false move, he'd surely behead her 'accidentally'…

"I'm pretty sure this lovely young woman has none whatsoever… though, let me see if she do--"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yuki barked at him as his arm fazed right through the chains and he reached out to grab the monster.

"Touchy, aren't we?" the demon looked at Yuki as chains erupted from the shadow of Yuki's arm, all of them wrapping tightly and pulling him down, this time fully pinning him down… "Stay down, child… This is just business between a sweet young woman, and a _demon_." the creature chuckled malevolently as it then opened it's mouth, it's tongue reaching out and licking up Ilana's cheek.

Her eyes widened, but she couldn't take any action… the creature had it's claw on her throat, and if she dared to make a move… it would wind up killing her in a second!

_D-damnit! I can't… do anything about it… damnit… damnit… damnit!_ he cursed to himself as then…

A chain erupted from another shadow, this one piercing the opposing demon almost instantly, and brutally! The demon screeched in pain as then, more chains shot out from the shadows, all of them completely piercing it until it was finally completely covered in chains. "Goodbye, demon!" a heavenly voice called out as the chains then all vanished, the demon gone along with them.

Yuki looked up to see… "_N-Noah?!_"…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man._

_Author's Note: :P Now you have to admit Demons are kick ass XD_


	20. Balance and Chaos

everlast rainbow: Whoa, don't think I've seen a review from you in a while… or I probably have, it's just that you're under a different name… huh… did you by any chance used to be Isis Rainbow? XD Oh right, and… yes, they have demons to deal with, now isn't that interesting? I'm not telling who was it that saved their poor arses, you'll have to read to find out XP

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A full space of nothing but hollowed and silenced darkness… No, that's not what this place was… It was more of an empty place of nothing but darkness and despair. It wasn't just darkness that lived there, for some very strange reason… there seemed to have been several different light sources all around, looking like large cut wounds. In between them all was one large, swirling mass of light in which the screams of many echoed through the silence of the darkness. The last few mysterious things about this place was… there were, what appeared to be, people walking out from the swirl of light whilst the darkness pulsated at a quick pace, as if it were a rushing heartbeat…

"So, Darkness has died…" a soft, heavenly voice echoed throughout the silence.

"I suppose so, and so far… Light is about to die out as well. Shall we start to intervene now that Emperor of Eternity is trying to completely interfere, even when we specifically instructed him not to?" a deeper, rougher voice echoed through the darkness' silence as well.

"I suppose we may…" the voice agreed with the other as then, the two voices were silenced, no longer to be heard ever again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chains erupted from the shadow of Yuki's arm, all of them wrapping tightly and pulling him down, this time fully pinning him down… "Stay down, child… This is just business between a sweet young woman, and a demon." the creature chuckled malevolently as it then opened it's mouth, it's tongue reaching out and licking up Ilana's cheek.

Her eyes widened, but she couldn't take any action… the creature had it's claw on her throat, and if she dared to make a move… it would wind up killing her in a second!

_D-damnit! I can't… do anything about it… damnit… damnit… damnit__! _he cursed to himself as then…

A chain erupted from another shadow, this one piercing the opposing demon almost instantly, and brutally! The demon screeched in pain as then, more chains shot out from the shadows, all of them completely piercing it until it was finally completely covered in chains. "Goodbye, demon!" a heavenly voice called out as the chains then all vanished, the demon gone along with them.

Yuki looked up to see… All he saw now… were two beings that sent shivers down his spine completely! The first one was on the left, a woman that appeared to be in her twenties with long, flowing blond hair that cascaded down her back like a beautiful waterfall. She had beautifully cold, jaded eyes that were emphasized upon by her healthily pale, yet beautiful flesh. She wore what looked like a dress fit for a teenager, so it looked almost very skimpy on her, however very form-fitting. Finally, she wore nothing for her feet, walking barefoot in the snow… On the right however, was a man that looked to be in his thirties. He had black hair with several gray hairs clustered in there, as well as a lot of black/gray stubble on his face, looking like a mustache that linked together with his goatee. His eyes were also a dark green, not too emphasized upon by his darker shade of skin compared to the woman on his right. He appeared to be wearing what looked like a black dress shirt with the neck collar popped open. He also left every button open, revealing his abdominal region and chest, all which looked to show that the man was muscular… His pants were a dark blue pair of jeans, whilst he wore only sandals for shoes. His eyes were still wide with surprise… "Noah… Jack… why are you guys here!?" he tried to say whilst they turned around, looking at the army of demons that were now all screeching and roaring mightily.

"Tch, you really think that this will truly put us down?" Noah asked as she just flicked her wrist at the demons in front of the pair. Just as suddenly, the demons were all completely pierced by chains, and all vanished as well, just as the one whom spoke did.

"Y-Yuki… who are these guys…?" Ilana asked in complete surprise.

"These two… are my parents… Noah of Balance; Noah, and Noah of Chaos; Jack… I never expected that these two would appear here, nor did I expect that they'd really interfere like this…" Yuki answered, looking at the two whilst Ilana's eyes shot open in surprise at the word 'parents'.

Jack grinned a friendly-looking grin at his son, "Oh-ho my boy, you seem to have picked up quite the looker. So, are you going to introduce her to us or what? We already know her." the man said.

"H-how do you know me?!" she questioned, backing off a little bit.

"I know you because of your Innocence, milady. Radiant Shroud is what it's called last I remember…" the man answered the girl with a chuckle.

Noah turned around to look at Yuki, "I cannot believe that you almost let yourself be killed by these creatures… You're lucky that Jack and I got ourselves here just in time to save your sorry ass." she said coldly to him as she then looked at Ilana. "You, you're supposed to have been able to defend Yuki, but instead, you were brought face-to-face with your own death! You're lucky I disapproved of it, and decided to directly confront the situation… Now that I know the sad, sad situation… we must start moving out, Yuki." she said in her still heavenly, yet cold voice.

Yuki swallowed and nodded as he stood up, some of his newly created wounds disappearing due to his regenerative ability. "What are we to do, Noah?" he asked as he brushed some snow off his clothes.

"First off… we must journey back to where every single hour, minute and second meet… We must journey to the infernal keep that the Emperor of Eternity calls his home… Do not worry too much Yuki, your other brother has been sent there, and is raining hell on that keep as we speak…" Noah said calmly as she then turned her attention to Ilana, whom was completely dumbfounded… "You, child, will guard this time with your Innocence. The Void has been cut up in every single part of time, so I've assigned certain Adaptors to begin attacking the moment they start seeing demons enter their part of time. So far, I've gotten a child named Amber to start doing work on her section of time with her Innocence, Darkness Divide. In the past, I have Balanced Divinity doing his job, as well as Disrupted Infinity doing her job a few thousand years back. About a few thousand years ahead, I have Earthly Initiator doing her job just as well. It's all been set, so now we must disrupt the Emperor's plans to cover the world in nothing but eternal darkness where only time shall exist." she said in explanation as she began to turn away.

Jack looked at Noah, "Wow, that quite the mouthful. Need a glass of water?" he chuckled.

"Silence, you joker. We'll be leaving Yuki, so say farewell to your mortal lover." Noah said in response as a large purple portal opened up.

Yuki looked at Ilana and smiled at her, "I'm sorry that I have to leave… I didn't mind that you were an Adaptor, in fact, that never changed the fact that I love you and…" before he could even finish, Noah took him by his collar and dragged him into the portal whilst Jack waved nervously.

"So long, we may meet in another time." he said with a grin as he then vanished into the portal as well, leaving Ilana all alone…

The said girl stood up, her white scarf still around her neck, "I won't fail you, Noah… I'll defend this world with my life if I have to!" she said as if speaking to the woman that just disappeared on her…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki swung his katana at the castle door as he said, "Dawn Arising, Heaven Slasher!" he called out. Next, a large arc of crimson-colored energy shot forth, completely destroying the castle's doors with almost complete ease as he and his fellow Exorcists barged in without plans._ We're nearing you, Emperor… this chase is almost over… We'll not only save Lenalee, but we'll also avenge all of those whom died for your damned plan…!_ he thought as he just kept on running, running deeper into the darkness crawling within the castle…!

_In the Emperor's Throne Room_

The Emperor watched the Exorcists on his screen with a chuckle, "Keep on coming deeper and deeper into the darkness… soon, you'll immerse yourselves too deep, and you'll be struck down, one-by-one within the eternal darkness… Especially you, Akatsuki Hikari… you have no idea what your future holds for you, future King of Darkness… Ahahaha!" he laughed to himself as he then pointed at Deception, Shin, Leon, and an unnamed, curly white-haired man. "You four are the only ones remaining in your family… keep strong, and choose whichever opponent you wish to attack! Move out! You as well, Lenalee Lee, I especially want you to go after Allen Walker!" he commanded as the said people all nodded and strolled on into the dark halls. "This is just too perfect… Plan Dark Armageddon is still going, and those foolish Exorcists just keep on thinking that they're going to win… the nerve of them… Ahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he malevolently laughed to himself… Just what was the Emperor planning?! Find out upon the next release!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: So, anyone loving the plot again? :P_

_I gotta admit, so far, I love how my plot is just rolling off the top of my head with a few simple, old plans/ideas mixed in. Some of these were, ironically enough, theories for D. Gray- man that I just decided to adapt for my story o.o_


	21. The War Finally Begins

everlast rainbow: Ahaha, good to know then. I'll assume you like this plot more than how I wrote Evil Angel?

Announcement to All My Evil Angel Readers; I may or may not re-edit the story since my writing seems that my writing has improved so much that I received quite a handful of reviews. So expect there to be changes for Evil Angel once I've finished Damned Future. For now, enjoy Chapter 21 of this grandeur sequel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"March, Darkness Divide!" a female called out as then, arms from the shadows rose out and grabbed at yet another Demon. The creature roared as the arms mercilessly ripped it in half with it's brutal strength! She looked at the creatures with her dark emerald eyes, some of her soft brown hair waving over her. This female appeared to be wearing a white version of an Exorcist's uniform. On the back of this uniform however was a cross with a halo on the top, a crown on the bottom, a tiara on the left, and a pair of horns on the right. In the middle of the cross was what looked like a rose… She frowned as the creature's halves then came back together almost sickly. "Tch, what sad, pathetic creatures you are…" she said in a cold voice as then, the shadows around her began to shiver and shot out a multitude of spikes at the Demon. The Demon screamed in pain as it was lacerated, and then split apart once more, this time into smaller pieces than before… "Hmm…" she then witnessed about five more appear, all of them roaring with intense might. Shockwaves emitted once more, all of them aimed at her. "Pathetic fools! Realize when you've lost, you cannot overcome me, an advocate of the darkness!" she barked in command as then, the shadows around her shifts even more sickly. The girl then reached behind her, grabbing the hilt of her crescent-blade, "Darkness Divider!" she then swung the blade in an arc, launching a large arc of black Energy at the creatures!

The creatures all screeched as the black arc cleaved through them almost easily and they all fell. All of them sickly reformed, their respective, disembodied pieces all bubbling and oozing as they then reformed almost easily… One marched out from the group, cackling as if it were victorious already… "So, girl, are you the one assigned to stop us in this section of time?" the creature said with a malevolent voice as it's whole body began to emanate a dark purple aura.

The girl looked at it, and grinned, "Sure, why not. So mind telling me why is it you seem to be the only one available to talk?" she asked, not even really caring for the answer.

"I can speak because I am one of the few whose sins were fully dominant, so I am the one that can speak. The others that only screech are just my pawns in this game called 'Battle'… now then, girl, let us see how long you can keep this up, since we cannot die…" the creature answered malevolently as it cracked it's neck sickly. Several creatures' empty sockets glowed light purple as they then screeched and charged in aimlessly at the girl.

"Fool, you saw what I've done to these creatures before!" she said as the shadows then, without warning, produced enough spikes to lacerate them almost instantly. "You can continue, but I will not rest… I will not rest until this war is over!" she said in determination as more spikes shot out from the ground, lacerating even more of the creatures as that single creature kept on laughing at her resolve.

"Child, you do not understand me… your power isn't going to finish _anything_, all it's doing is prolonging when your time to die will arrive!" the Demon laughed as then, a shadow shot out to pierce it from the mass of black, bubbling muscle lying underneath it's ribcage. "I recommend you give up, this game will be over in time, and I know that you cannot keep this up!" the creature said in response as the shadow withdrew and it's wound completely healed.

_Damn, Noah wasn't lying when she said that these guys weren't easy to kill… I'll have to keep holding them off until this war ends… I hope I'll make it…_ she thought as she had already began to sweat. Her body was feeling a little exhausted, but her will and resolve was what kept her moving as she then swung her crescent blade in an arc, launching yet another arc of black energy at the army of Demons that dared to leap at her. It cleaved through them, but they regenerated even quicker than before! _Damn, by my count, there's about… 23 of these things after me, counting their ringleader over there!_ she thought as the shadows produced more spikes, launching out to completely punch holes through the Demons! _Am I going to make it? Now I am beginning to doubt it…!_ she thought as the shadows continue to bat away more and more of those creatures.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Begin Anew, Earthly Initiator!" a female called out as then, spikes made of diamond lunged forth from the dirt-caked ground, piercing through several Demons almost instantly! _As long as I continue to create these weapons at their highest carbon hardening, I might be able to come out victorious…!_ she thought as she then swung her palm, more and more spikes rising out from the ground, these made of diamonds as well, ripping a few more Demons apart! This female looked to be in her mid twenties with killer-looking crimson eyes, pitch black hair running down to her back, and some of it framing her face almost perfectly. To top it all off, she had a dark tan skin that was especially brought out by the white version of the Exorcist's uniform she was wearing.

A few Demons broke out of their diamond-spiked prison, roaring as they suddenly began to multiply horrifyingly! As if the first wave weren't enough, another fleet of 4 Demons moved in, this time making it 10 Demons in this battlefield!

_Damn, Noah wasn't kidding when she said that these things were going to be tough to beat… They're multiplying, and they're about to overwhelm me… If I don't do something soon, they'll get me killed!_ she thought as she had an idea spark in her head. Next, she swung her palms, and then crossed her arms in an x-like manner, "Lock, Crystal Prison!" she called out as then, a large tower made of diamonds formed, completely trapping the Demons that were coming after her. She sighed with exhaustion as she then grinned, watching the poor bastards try to break out with brute force… _They won't be getting out for a while… those walls are too thick for them to just use brute force on…_ she thought with a smile as she struggled to bring a hand up. "Now… to just lacerate them from below… that should quell their attacks on the wall… somewhat…" she thought aloud.

The Demons within stopped their physical attacks, floating there as if they had finally given up… or had they?! All of them were glowing dark purple as they all then opened their mouths, screeching and roaring with intense might. Shockwaves emitted from each and every one of them, the shockwaves all bouncing off the walls, slicing through each Demon as they just regenerated, the shockwaves bouncing around so many times. The creatures continued to screech and roar futilely as they emitted more and more shockwaves that then suddenly… it suddenly filled up the entire tower of diamonds that imprisoned them…

"Oh no!" she thought as she then swung her arm up, but it was much too late… The entire structure exploded with all of that contained energy, all of it scattering in the wind towards every single direction _in_humanely possible! _Damnit, this is going to get tough…_ she thought as she then swung her palms around almost randomly… or **was** it random?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A female with crimson hair, and amethyst-like eyes watched several Demons begin to char right at her. She looked to be no less than a seventeen year old female. She wore the white version of the Exorcist's uniform that the other two females appeared to be wearing. Her hands were covered by crimson red gloves that seemed to have a green aura glowing around them.

Standing next to her was a male character. An adolescent with black hair, and a pitch-black eye with a sword in it's sheath, strapped onto his back, and his right arm covered in bandages as well as his right eye. He wore a white version of the Exorcist's uniform as well. The two nodded at one another as the bandages on the right arm suddenly broke off, revealing a pale white arm that the male had hidden. The arm then completely hardened to an almost steel-like hardening, his fingers then turning into interchangeable-looking claws. Circular markings crested themselves upon his arm, and then tribal marks appeared, filling in the empty circles. "Create, Balanced Divinity!" he commanded as he then pointed his right palm at the Demons running at them.

"Destroy, Disrupted Infinity!" the female next to him called out, both gloves exploding with great power as they then hardened into metallic, yet flexible, gloves. The metal spread out, traveling up her arm like a spike running along the length of her forearm up until her elbow. Long blades protruded out of the tips of the gloves' fingertips. She then swung her arms, launching destructive beams of crimson energy at the Demons, whilst…

"Burst!" the male next to her commanded as he then snapped the fingers of his right hand. Next thing anyone knew, the demons were completely engulfed by a sudden explosion of flames that scorched the Demons as they were then struck by the crimson arcs, all of them slicing through them almost easily! "You fools cannot win!" he said as he then snapped his fingers several times more. As sudden as the last, more explosions of flames occurred where the Demons were standing, all of them being absorbed into the flames almost _easily_…

"I can't believe these ridiculously powerful abilities were what we were entrusted with…" the girl said as she swung her arms, launching even more destructive beams of energy that kept on tearing a Demons asunder with little or no issue, their remains being set on fire as well, just to slow them down.

"I guess Noah and Jack weren't lying when they said that we were trusted with very powerful abilities…" the male answered calmly as he kept snapping his right fingers, creating more and more explosives just as instant, or even _more_ instant than the ones previously!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki panted, for now he was in a different room… The group of Exorcists decided to split, just to cover more ground, thus making it more easier to dominate this fortress of darkness. He was exhausted, and could barely breathe before…

"Hello there, Akatsuki Hikari…" the lights of the dark room suddenly flared, revealing… Deception! He walked over to the Exorcist whilst Akatsuki slowly backed off, keeping his guard up as he unsheathed his Fallen Angel. "Oh come on, child, why would you wish to harm me?" the person chuckled and then smirked almost malevolently…

"Why **wouldn't** I harm you?! You're an enemy that has endangered the balance between light and darkness!" Akatsuki answered as his katana then glowed radiantly with crimson Innocence Energy. "And now, this ends!" he said as he then launched one large arc of crimson energy, and then vanished in a red flare, appearing above his opponent, descending with the glowing blade. "Eat this, Heaven Slasher!" he commanded as he then slashed once more, releasing yet another beam of crimson energy and vanished once more within a red light, using an ability he dubbed 'Falling Step'. he appeared behind Deception, "Now one more!" he then reflexively slashed once more, releasing yet another arc of crimson Innocence energy, all three of them crashing into their one target with a loud _**BOOM!**_

… Was this match already over…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda came face-to-face with Leon, whom appeared to be laughing a little bit. "Why hello there… little insect!" he said with a laugh as he then tore open a portal of Dark Matter. He then slipped into it, and wound up crawling out of another one, now being closer to Kanda with his Poseidon's Spear already drawn.

"… Tch." Kanda didn't even bother making a response as he plainly swung his not-yet-activated Mugen katana. He looked at his opponent with cold, piercing eyes. "You, enemy, will fall, just as the rest will…" he said as the katana glowed with blue light. "Draw, Mugen!" he commanded as the front of the blade then turned light blue, and the back remained to be black. Just as instantly, he commanded, "Second Illusion: Twin Illusion Blades!" Next, the katana completely glowed with bright blue light and then formed a chain of blue energy wrapping around Kanda's back, forming a second Mugen in his other hand, this one being an inverted version of the original.

Leon smirked as he began to spin his spear as if performing a traditional dance, producing the everlasting water-brush effect, water flowing out of the blue tassel as he continued to spin it around. "You ready to die, Exorcist?!" he laughed as he then stopped and literally launched the spear at his opponent.

Kanda calmly dodged that attack, "Bad move! Eight Flowers, Praying Mantis!" he barked in command as he then crossed his katanas. Next, a flower-shaped light shot forth, flying at Leon with incredible speed!

Leon quickly grabbed the chain of water formed by his Impurity and pulled it back, the very spear itself now back in his hand. "This is getting so much fun!" he cackled as he then swung his spear, cleaving right through the attack with no issue!

Kanda appeared to be unfazed… _Hm, so it seems that he's strong enough to destroy Eight Flowers, Praying Mantis without an issue… this may become a problem if I don't figure out what may be effective against this bastard…_ he thought as he then quickly created yet another flower-shaped burst of energy. This time, he created about five them, all at once with great speed, and then dashed at his opponent.

Leon laughed, "You're getting sloppy, Kanda, boy!" he said as he then reflexively slashed all of the attacks into two with no issue as he then swung his spear down on Kanda…!

Kanda quickly evaded the attack and swung his katana…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi stopped, only to see himself face-to-face with yet another nameless Cain. This person seemed to be fully strange. He was wearing glasses that made him appear to be a non-threatening person, but in reality, he probably was if he jumped in out of nowhere with these other bastards. His hair was curly, just like Tyki's, except the hair color was snow white. His eyes were unable to be identified, for the glasses strangely did not show his eyes, as if he were hiding his eyes from Lavi. His physique seemed to be that of a weakling's and his age appeared to be that of a 20 year old.

"Huh… I could've sworn that Akatsuki mentioned an uncle like you in his report from when we rescued Hakumei all that time ago…" Lavi said as he quickly evaded a burst of white energy that shot forth dangerously from the man's palm.

"Be quiet, and let's just battle, alright?" the man asked with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen stopped, now faced with Lenalee… "Lenalee…" he whispered before the girl suddenly swung her bladed heel at him. The former dodged the latter's attack, whilst the latter continued to swing her leg as a means to attack him. He continued to dodge anyway, evading each and every swing that was aimed at his head. He felt that the force of each kick would've severed his head off if he didn't dodge, but he knew one thing… this wasn't Lenalee, and he just had to try to get her back!

"YOU BASTARD! I'M…. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID TO ME!" she screamed as she kept on swinging at him.

Allen calmly kept dodging, smiling since he was at least seeing Lenalee in her beauty… even thought she was acting like his opponent right now, she was still the beautiful girl he loved… "Lenalee…" he said as he then leaped back.

Lenalee growled in annoyance, "Prepare yourself! Dance of the Devil; Typhoon Flare!" she then leaped and launched a kick in Allen's direction as the wind suddenly shifted to gathering towards the bladed heel as flames engulfed the bladed heel. "NOW!" she commanded as she then swung her heel down, launching a fiery tornado at Allen.

Allen watched as the attack neared him, and he activated his Crown Clown. "Edge End!" he called out, swinging his claws at the tornado, completely tearing it asunder with nothing but complete strength…

Lenalee grumbled in anger, "Damn you!" she said.

"Love you too." Allen chuckled as if making a mockery of her…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: KICK ASS! XD_


	22. Cain and Abel

To everyone: Jesus Christ, I leave to do my college work for a few days and not a single review? Why do I seem unsurprised at the lack of reviews recently? Oh well, I guess it cannot be helped anyway. As I said, I **may **redo Evil Angel's contents a little, since it just does not seem to interest me. Expect VERY small changes in the coming month to that story, or after I finish this one… Anyway, now introducing the long-awaited Chapter 22 of my aforementioned, yet pointless drabble that I have been writing for months on end, Dark Future; Revelation.

To those that applied: Jesus Christ, I just got out of a mountain-load of emails with applications -Sarcasm-. Anyway… back to my pointless drabble for a fan fiction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smoke and miasma slowly began to vanish, with Akatsuki panting in exhaustion. He watched the miasma began fading ever so slowly, revealing…

"*Cough* did you really think that'd take me out so easily? Child, I'm not one of the surviving Cain for nothing, I'm stronger than those weaklings you killed…" a cold voice resonated as the miasma dispelled quickly at the second that the voice spoke. It revealed Deception, whom appeared to be unscathed…

What the hell,_ that was one of the most powerful combinations I had pulled off with Fallen Angel's abilities, and yet they could not finish him off?_ Akatsuki's eyes widened in surprise the moment his eyes saw the Cain… "So, I see you really are difficult to kill… It's a no-brainer now, especially since Yuki couldn't even kill you," the Exorcist said calmly.

The Cain smiled, "Of course Yuki can't finish me off, he cannot kill anything, and otherwise that's direct interference with destiny. He himself cannot interfere with it, but someone stronger than him can do so.," he said, as if speaking to a dullard.

"That doesn't matter to me; pretty words and antics about this 'destiny' crap have nothing to do with me… I'm here for the sake of defeating the Emperor of Eternity!" Akatsuki answered as he then swung his Fallen Angel once more, releasing an arc blast of crimson energy!

The Cain simply caught the attack in his hand, "Tsk, tsk, Akatsuki… you fail to understand your current situation. If only you could figure it out…," he said almost teasingly. Then, with just pure strength, he crushed the attack in his hand into nothing but red energy fragments… "Now then, Akatsuki Hikari… we shall fight for real!" he said as he then pulled a blade-less hilt from his pocket like the last time. "Defeat All Enemies that Oppose the Twilight, Twilight Blade!" he commanded as purple energy lunged forth from the empty socket, taking on the shape of a blade. Several orange bubbles resided within the energy blade almost notably…

Akatsuki cursed under his breath and held his katana parallel to his body, energy slowly leaking out from the tip of the blade. "Heaven Slasher!" he commanded as he then swung his blade quickly, launching yet another large arc of crimson energy.

Deception calmly swung his energy blade, "Burst, Twilight Flare!" he commanded as well. A burst of orange energy screamed forth in the shape of an arrow, piercing through the Heaven Slasher almost instantly! The arrow pierced directly through Akatsuki unexpectedly! "Oh ho, it looks like I got the first hit, and it may wind up being the last one…" Deception said with a smirk running across his face.

"G-gah!"Akatsuki coughed blood… The arrow of energy pierced right through his right lung, a wound he also received whilst fighting Shin, the Cain of Anticipation a year ago… _Damnit, this guy isn't letting up, and I'm already badly wounded… I can't fall back… I just can't!_ he thought as he literally grabbed the arrow of energy piercing him. It burned his palm, but he ignored the pain… "I refuse… to let you… win!" he growled as he then forcefully pulled at the arrow. "I won't… let myself die here… I won't… let down The Black Order… I won't… I WON'T LOSE HERE!" he yelled as Deception's eyes widened in surprise.

_Akatsuki is still fighting back, despite how hopeless this battle is… the tide of battle is against him, and yet… he's still fighting…_ he thought in his head.

The said Exorcist grunted loudly in pain as he yanked the arrow out of his body. He then screamed in pain as he then looked at his opponent, his eyes looking dull, but filled with the flames of determination… "I will not lose to you!" he said as he then threw the arrow away and gripped his katana with both his hands. "Heaven Slasher!" he commanded as he then swung the katana with great strength, creating a large arc that was enough to engulf an entire skyscraper if it hit!

The Cain calmly held his weapon in both his hands as well, _Using kendo-like style to increase the power and speed of that move will not help, my attack will trump it no matter what…_ he thought… "Twilight Flare!" he commanded as he then swung his energy blade, unleashing a larger arc of purple energy upon Akatsuki's smaller-in-comparison attack! The two flares of energy clashed like mighty titans, the two pushing against one another with great force, neither the former, nor the latter having any intentions to give up! "Hmph, you may pester on as much as you want, but this illusion of yours will break soon, and your mind will break alongside it too, Akatsuki Hikari." Deception said in response as he then raised his energy blade once again. It suddenly flared with a bright, warm orange light that then…

"You've lost, Cain… your weakness is Innocence, to a much higher risk than a Noah…" a voice rang out as Deception turned around to see Akatsuki! Akatsuki's blade was pointed right at Deception's heart decisively as then… Akatsuki plunged the tip of the blade right into the Cain's heart with a great, loud battle cry, piercing it almost instantly! "This battle is over… Cain… It seems like now the stories of your ancestor have been proven wrong, for now I am the Abel that exacted his revenge on his brother, Cain…" he said coldly as the blade glowed with a crimson light!

Deception's eyes widened, but he did not falter from where he stood… The blade indeed did pierce him, but he wasn't screaming in pain… he was laughing! He was laughing quite sadomasochistic-like in manner, "So you think… that you won?!" he said as the blade's light continued to spread out. "YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" he kept on laughing as Fallen Angel then exploded with a mightily awesome crimson light!

"… Shut up, you're just like all the other 'immortals' I've seen and defeated…" Akatsuki spat as he turned away from the battlefield, battered, beaten and bleeding…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda was sent flying once again, slamming into a wall with bone crushing impact! _… Damn… he's quite strong… almost like that lightning bastard from all those years ago…_ he thought as he watched water droplets scatter almost everywhere in the room, floating with a mysterious power.

Leon laughed maniacally, watching his pathetic opponent as if he were nothing but an insect! "YOU FREAKING FOOL! YOU LOST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT PATHETIC LITTLE INNOCENCE OF YOURS WOULD DEFEAT ME! HAHAHAHA!" he just kept on antagonizing Kanda without realization of the future consequences resulting from such a dangerous tactic…

Kanda gritted his teeth and gripped his Mugen blades tighter as his entire body began to explode with nothing but raw energy! "Sublimate, Mugen!" he commanded as black tribal-looking tattoos formed around his eyes. Some were seen located on his cheeks as well, and around his lips… "Taboo; Mugen; Third Illusion!" he commanded yet again. Just as sudden as the command occurred, he vanished with his famously known lightning speed!

Leon's eyes widened in surprise, _Damn! He's already taking it to the next round?! This kid's no fu--_ suddenly, multiple slash wounds opened up around his body as blood splattered from each and every wound! _GAH!_ he thought as he slowly began to fall.

"Now fall, you ancient relic!" Kanda spat disrespectfully at his opponent as he then launched several eight petal flower-shaped energy blasts at his fallen opponent! All of the attacks made their hit and then exploded with great fury! Black liquid splattered into every direction, some of it landing on his cheek. Kanda growled with a mere "Tch." and turned away before yet another spear was thrown into his direction! He evaded the attack so quickly, it looked like he hadn't even moved from place!

"Oh, you always were the fastest one, Yu Kanda of the European, Main Branch Black Order…" a voice chuckled within the darkness…

Kanda did not falter, but he did see Leon walk out of the darkness, appearing just fine… _What the hell?!_ he thought in his mind as he turned around… All he saw was a corpse of what wasn't human, but was actually… a machine?! _Damn, so the enemy decided it best to replace himself with one of his own weapons…_ he thought as he turned to them, seeing Leverrier march out of the darkness in a very military-like manner. He appeared to be wearing the same clothes as the last time anyone saw him, but he was also accompanied by what looked almost like an entire **army** of Crow Members… _Looks like I wasn't going to be getting out of this as easily as I thought I would… ganging bastards… _he spat in another direction as he took fight stance.

Leon just kept on laughing at Kanda, "YOU RIDICULOUS HUMAN! YOU'RE FACED BY HALF-AKUMA! YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE GOING TO WIN?!" he screamed as he kept laughing at the top of his lungs… quite an overconfident bastard, no?

Leverrier did not speak, he merely kept his eyes closed as he then said… "Third-Generation; Open Arms and proceed with the Alpha-Omega Tactic, do not let this child walk out alive…" he commanded calmly, and very coldly, like a true military leader…

The Crow Members all shouted, "YES SIR!" and raised their left arms right at Kanda's general direction as their mutilated arms were then invoked… They all glowed dark purple as the air began to thin. Their arms were trying to suck in Kanda like a vacuum!

Kanda growled, "Tch…" he said as usual… What was this crazy samurai planning now?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer; I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: Jesus Christ it took me a while to think of this…_


	23. Hammer of Gaia

Lavi evaded yet another large blast of silvery white, the right side of his face completely burnt! _Damn, this guy's pretty strong… those white lights aren't anything to sneeze at, especially when his follow up attack is a quick physical blow using Dark Matter to augment the power of it, as well with the intention to burn the opponent he's using it on…!_ he thought as he evaded a punch that was launched at close range by the quick Cain.

The unnamed man just chuckled as he quickly returned to where he originally stood. "You, child, seem to finally be figuring out my favorite combination move." he said with a faint grin. "However, that means nothing when fighting me…" he then ran directly at Lavi as a white light charged in _both_ his palms!

Lavi's eyes shot wide open as his hammer glowed a dark brown, "You're giving me no other choice…! Big Hammer, Small Hammer Level 3: Earth Seal: Lacerating Stone!" he commanded his Innocence as he spun the large war hammer. Next, he slammed the hammer onto the ground, a large seal forming on the ground with the kanji for "Earth"!

The man was about to launch the white lights, but next thing he knew… large spikes of stone shot out from the ground, all of them piercing him from under! "Agh!" he grunted as the spikes had all easily pierced through him and drew themselves back, the charging white lights disappearing from his hands. "Hmph, so you use a hammer as well." he said calmly as the wounds, as instantly as they opened up, closed. "I may as well unleash my hammer on you as well…" he said with a devious grin that matched that of the Noah Family's signature Noah Face! "All of the earth, hear my call… augment the rage that your creator provides, destroy the opponent that dares to manipulate what was once Mother Gaia's… Hammer of Gaia!" he commanded as Dark Matter gathered around his left palm. The Dark Matter slowly begun to take on the shape of a larger war hammer's outline… That was when the metal hammer took it's full shape. Large, numerous spikes were seen all over it, each of them sharp enough to cut through someone quite easily. The hammer had a seal on it, one that looked like a circle with an angelic female behind it, giving it blessings…

Lavi did not faze, he actually looked… more calm and a little disgusted. Something as evil as the Cain was actually using a poor person's Innocence that the Emperor tore out and infected easily… "So I see that you as well are just starting…" Lavi began to spin his hammer slightly as he took fight stance.

"Yes I am, and so far, I'm starting to enjoy this… My name is Giovanni le Chante, Cain of Calamity." he stated his name as he didn't bother with a fight stance, spinning his glowing hammer that seemed to have vibrated… "And your name is?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"… Lavi Bookman." the red-haired teen answered as he raised his hammer. "Fire Seal: Hell Fire Cyclone!" he commanded as he swung it down, releasing a large red seal with the kanji for 'fire'! A fire tornado shot forth from the seal, taking on the shape of a viper as it then roared mightily!

"Good show, sir Lavi, good show!" the man said sarcastically as the viper from hell roared again and threw itself towards the Cain with immense speed and force…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen avoided yet another flaming tornado attack by Lenalee, almost as easily as he did when it came to enemies whom were equivalent to Level 3 Akuma!

"STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH!" she screamed at him as she kept on kicking and launching more of her tornado-like flames!

"Lenalee, calm down please…" Allen said in a calm tone as his skin willingly turned dark gray. Black crosses formed across his forehead, and his hair slightly darkened whilst his eye pupils turned golden yellow. "There's no need to fuss…" he said calmly as his fingers moved in the similar manner of a pianist.

Lenalee shook her head, hearing the sounds of a piano. She kept on screaming as she then launched a vortex of Dark Matter at Allen!

"1st Sonata of the Musician; The Sound That Pushes Away." the latter avoided the former's attack as he then slammed his fingers into the air. Suddenly, a loud, disturbing noise rang out in the similar manner of a person hitting random notes that made no sense. Despite that, it created a shockwave so powerful, it knocked Lenalee away like a fly! "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he then began to play that piano-like noise once more.

Lenalee stood up from the rubble, grumbling "I can't let him play that song… if he does… then we'll all be finished…!" She stood up and ran towards Allen, launching a tornado of Dark Matter at him, and then launched a tornado of flames hidden beneath the Dark Matter one!

Allen quickly leaped, avoiding the attack. _I can't use the 5__th__ Sonata if she keeps striking, there has to be a way to keep her down for a while…!_ he thought as he avoided what looked like a massive rain of blades coming from Lenalee's next kick!

"I refuse to let you foil my liege's plans!" she shouted as her boots glowed with a dark power… "Time to kick it up to a new level since you seem to be antagonizing me so much…" she said as large bat wings made from Dark Matter took form. Her boots kept on glowing with an ethereal light…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Emperor watched every battle from the privacy of his own room, alongside him being Shin, the Cain of Anticipation. The two appeared to have been… laughing? "These pathetic fools! If only they knew what they were really doing!" Emperor laughed like a mental patient, watching the screens. He especially kept an eye on Akatsuki, as well as Allen… The two were large wrenches that had many shots to be thrown into the machine that was his plot… _Allen can negate my Infection now… And Akatsuki seems to be very resistant to everything I throw at him… Heh, wait until he finds out what's going on… _he thought with a cackle.

"So Emperor, shall I partake and hold Yuki, Noah and Jack back, since I get the feeling that they're coming our way?" Shin asked obediently.

"No, they are much too powerful, even you wouldn't stand a chance… I'll have to do this myself, and call on one of the most feared Demon amongst their ranks…" the Emperor answered with a malevolent cackle as a large, murky image of shadow appeared behind him. "Those three will have no clue of what I will unleash upon them…!" he just cackled. His plans were moving forward on schedule… was it too late to stop the Dark Armageddon?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man_

_Author's Note: Wow, I seem to be doing somewhat better, shorter since I just got back, but a bit better… I guess._


	24. Refusal of Loss

Everlast Rainbow; That explains so much, and yet so little XD

To Everyone: Welcome to the 24th Chapter of D. Gray- man~ This is one thing you may or may not love since you have waited too long for this…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki stopped, his eyes wide in surprise as his mind started to go numb with nothing but pure pain! _G-gah! W-what the hell?!_ his thoughts were muted out by the drumming in his mind. His entire head went numb with nothing but pain pounding on his skull. It felt as if someone was hitting him over the head with a grand piano repeatedly! _D-damn it all!_ he thought as his body was also losing control. His heart raced, his vision became somewhat blurry… That was before then he suddenly saw the entire world that existed around him be torn asunder whilst the sound of a thunderclap could be heard! The next thing he heard sent shivers up his spine…

"AHAHAHA! Did you really think that you won?! Us Cain may be weak to Innocence, but that does not make us weak enough to survive in a world that has many unknown Innocence users! Just as you pathetic mortals evolve, so do we!" a laughter echoed and thundered through Akatsuki's mind. "You, are quite mistaken in thinking that I'm going to be easily defeated by a mortal such as you!" the entire room shook as the entire world then shattered like a mirror, only to reveal a purple glow in front of Akatsuki's eyes!

Akatsuki quickly side-stepped, but the attack slammed into his left shoulder, cutting it quite deeply. He panted in exhaustion as he spat blood, _Damn… he almost knocked my arm clean off… it feels as though it's hanging by a small strand of flesh right now…_ he thought before his Fallen Angel glowed slightly.

"Don't even bother, the game's over." Deception spoke coldly with a chuckle.

Akatsuki growled, "I don't care, you bastard! I'll still keep fighting… I'll continue to stand for the sake of defeating you!" he shouted instinctively as the entire blade shattered, including it's sheath! "I will… I WILL WIN!" he shouted as his vision became slightly blurry. The shards of his blade and sheath all shoved themselves deep into his flesh, entering through pores of his skin that widened just enough to fit them tightly. His flesh then darkened as the shards all bubbled disgustingly, merging with his entire left arm. His fingers became claws, and feather-like marks showed up on his arm. Just as strangely, a large, black bat wing burst out from his left shoulder blade, and then a white angel wing, just as large as the former, burst out from his right shoulder blade! "Innocence change success… Parasitic!" he commanded as the tips of his claws all glowed with an intense might. "Now I'll take you down…!" he shouted as he then swung his claws, launching five arcs of crimson Innocence Energy.

Deception laughed as his Impurity glowed just as well, "I'll take your challenge, and throw it right back in your face! Level Two; Twilight-Night Blades!" he said. His blade suddenly solidified, now made of a purple metal with a few orange tints within it's contents. He extended his opposite arm as midnight blue energy formed in his opposite hand, taking the shape of a katana just as large as the Twilight Blade. It then solidified into a full-fledged blade, looking like an exact copy of Twilight Blade, with the exception that it's tints were somewhat black as well as the main color scheme being midnight blue. With a simple laugh, he swung both blades, launching what looked like a scattershot of nearly hundreds of energy arrows, both of them being violet and midnight blue!

Both attacks clashed with awesome might, leaking tons of energy into the environment. Such an epic clash, even the foundations of the room they stood in could not handle it, as most of the environment was beginning to break from the shockwaves of two might attacks! Deception laughed, "So is this the best you got?! Come on, Akatsuki, don't'cha wanna bring it to the next round?! You know that this was stronger than your Fallen Angel when your brother wielded this Level Two!" he said manically as his attack was slowly pushing Akatsuki's back with ease!

"… NO!" Akatsuki stood his ground, releasing a battle cry that echoed throughout the entire room as his own attack began to push Deception's own! The two were even once again, both attacks then exploded with awesome fury! Within the light of the explosion… Akatsuki could see… his brother Hakumei…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hakumei laughed, "Look, brother! My Innocence is stronger than yours!" he said with a smile. The two were training against one another, launching their attacks that were so similar, even the two of them couldn't tell the difference, and they were the owners of the attacks!

"I wouldn't be so confident!" Akatsuki laughed as he launched yet another Heaven Slasher at his brother! The latter reacted to the former's attack by launching an orange energy arrow with a slight flick of his wrist, the arrow cutting through the attack like a knife to butter!

Akatsuki quickly evaded that attack and reflexively launched about four Heaven Slashers with great swinging speed. It was as if the katana were lighter on him now than ever before!

Hakumei quickly launched a few more of his orange bursts, the two attacks clashing with awesome might…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was those days… those days that the Emperor took away from me…_ Akatsuki thought as he yelled yet another loud battle cry. "YOU WILL FALL!" he yelled as he stood back up, clothes ripped, body slightly burnt.

Deception laughed, "You're such a fool, Akatsuki Hikari!" he said as he picked up both his blades once more, revealing that his clothes were ripped as well, just no signs of damage. "I may as well… let the illusion of your memories… FADE AWAY!" he laughed as he then ran right at Akatsuki, literally lancing both of his blades at Akatsuki!

Akatsuki evaded the attacks easily, but then the Cain grabbed a good grip on Akatsuki's face with awesome might. If Akatsuki didn't do anything, there'd be a possibility that his own skull would break! His eyes widened as his mind began to burn with pure pain! He growled and rapped at him with the hilt of his blade, trying to shake the Cain off… instead of the Cain letting him go, the Cain kept up it's mighty grip as Akatsuki's mind continued to burn with fury! _G-gah! _he thought as a sudden light appeared before his eyes…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man, and Katsura Hoshino finally started to update! So read the manga! Woot!_

_Author's Note: . . . I epically failed at this chapter -w-;_


	25. The Armed Samurai

"Foolish child, you dare to fight us?" Leon smirked, confident in his victory. Now that he was armed with an ally--a powerfully mysterious one at that--, he was no longer viable to die. So, he prepared his spear once more, swinging it commandingly. Water emitted from the very tips of the spear, "Now then…" He smirked as he then shoved the spear into his gut. He grunted in pain, he coughed out a black liquid, but he smirked once again. "I'm going to show you… the true power… of an Impurity!" He began to laugh.

Malcolm gave a cold glare to Leon; _this fool's misunderstanding of how this Exorcist works will be the death of him… So long as I get my credits for killing Yu Kanda by myself, I don't care what this mistake does._ He thought to himself, looking at the armed samurai that held two blades, blades of illusion; Mugen.

_Mugen… I allow you to draw from my life again, and from my life… give me the strength I need to vanquish all enemies that dare to stand in my way…_ The male thought to himself as his entire body began to glow with a darkness-piercing light. "It is about time, stupid Cain, that I start playing this game a little more… _seriously_." Kanda said coldly as his blades glowed just as well, becoming a blinding blue light that illuminated the entire battlefield. If he were compared to the Sun in the heavens, he'd be second to its bright radiance!

The Crow members immediately stopped to cover their eyes, almost as if they had never seen a bright light before! "Damnit!" A few cursed under their breaths, only to be silenced by the sounds of a metallic screech that echoed throughout the entire room. This was no longer their victory… This was…

"Fourth Illusion; Embodiment!" Kanda commanded as the light had finally evaporated, leaving only the darkness, and a small bit of light. Within that aura of light, was Kanda himself, top half of his clothes completely removed, exposing his cursed tattoo. So far, it seemed that the tattoo had grown since the last time it had been seen, as it was now reaching towards his gut with its tail, and its head was now upon his throat.

Leon extracted his spear from his body, watching the blade ooze with some of that disgusting, putrid black liquid from the inside of his body. "Alright then… let's do this!" He laughed as he then leaped right at Kanda, arm at the ready.

Kanda stood there, an empty look in his eyes as his right arm twitched. His arms waved, his knees wobbled, and his head tilted back. He simply stood that way, now a soulless shell. What had happened to Kanda, no one in the room could understand…

"Giving up, eh?! Oh well, say farewe—" To Leon's amazement, Kanda had instantly vanished from sight. Immediately, he paused, searching for his prey. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, you know I'm gonna find ya, and cut ya to bits!" Leon taunted with that confident smirk on his face. The wind began to pick up, the sounds of metal screeching filled the air, a bright light engulfed his entire existence and underneath the screeching was the sounds of a painful scream! Thunder clapped, lightning roared, and the entire world had suddenly shut down, for it was now silent, the battle was already over, the moment it had begun.

The light faded, leaving nothing but darkness, and a single dim light. Within that dim light was a ravaged Leon, large gashes on his torso, an entire arm had gone missing, his own weapon was shoved right down his throat, and his entire chest was ripped open, exposing the Cain's black heart. The heart was not beating, but it oozed within the black blood of the Cain, bubbling sickly. Yet another dim light had invoked from within the darkness, this time it being the murderous Kanda. His arms were covered with that black liquid, while a piece of his aura seemed to have that black liquid spiral around his arm.

Malcolm C. Leverrier, unfazed by the current turn of the battle's tide, glared at Kanda. _Never before, had I seen Kanda in such a dark shade of __**murder**__._ He thought to himself before taking on a fight stance, inviting his dangerous opponent to a dance of danger.

Kanda accepted said invitation, and vanished in a heartbeat, unseen once again.

"Third's…execute Beta" he said calmly, "and do not let your guards down." He calmly watched his army of Third Generation Exorcists point their deformed arms at the darkness lying ahead.

"Yes sir!" They all took their command as the arms glowed with a purple light, a malevolent glow that matched an Akuma's perfectly! They each began to laugh, laughing as if they had lost their minds, laughing as if they were possessed by a malevolent creature, by a being that was the opposite of a God, as if they were possessed marionettes of the Devil himself.

Kanda merely stood there, arm pointing out to them. _This is ridiculous…_ He thought to himself. No longer did this war have a point, it had no base, it had no substance to make it into an actual war; just a random fight thrown together by the one puppet master of this show that stood in his throne room with that ridiculous smile. He readied himself as they continued to laugh.

Steadily, their flesh had begun to bubble, each of the bubbles popping sickeningly. Each flesh bubble that popped, exposed a bit of a metallic substance that was underneath, a metallic substance that looked almost like bones, with a plasma-like substance taking the place of a human organ. Their faces had bubbled, as if someone dropped acid on them. The bubbles popped sickeningly, revealing skulls made of pure steel. This had no effect on the clothing they were wearing, it was covering the possibly dastardly-looking things that have yet to be seen.

"Che, so you're just mutants hidden underneath? You were supposed to be that 'new hope' bullshit, but instead, you're just weapons of war for the side you were so adamant about being against." Kanda spat.

"I never said… that these weapons were for the Black Order. I said that it was for _our_ side, not necessarily for the Exorcists." Leverrier answered simply, laughing evilly at the technicality that he pointed out. "Nay, Exorcist, these aren't just weapons to absorb Akuma, that is wrong. When the Thirds have furthered themselves in their chain, they can transcend into these magnificent forms, after absorbing a plethora of Akuma. These, are the answer to the question, the answer to making more Akuma _without_ the tedious process of going up to a human." The man had begun to laugh as well, laughing in such a psychopathic manner that even mad scientists would say "Holy Shit" to.

"I see… so your loyalty was to the Earl?" Kanda asked, still maintaining posture, unfazed by the laughter. He had been taking in this information, processing it, and coming closer to a conclusion that he was going to need.

"Nay, my loyalty was to the Emperor of Eternity, whom else do you think worked on the project to _free_ him in the first place?" He answered with a smirk, his palm already pointed at Kanda. "This, my mistake, is your end. I put an end to Alma Karma myself, now all that's left is _you_." He said threateningly as the demonic figures stepped forth, motioning into the offensive.

"As someone else had once said…" Kanda charged right in for it, as if asking for a death wish, "bring it on, and don't let up!"

* * *

Author's Note: I tried my best on this one, so I'm sorry if it sucked you guys. And sorry that it took me so long to update since the last one, I really hope you liked this one anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime, Katsura Hoshino does, I only own half the b.s'd stuff that I performed in this story, and any future events pertaining to it.

Side Note: Notice, I've been TRYING to fit the latest events into this, but it seems to be failing. I dunno how to work it out, so I think I may need a beta-reader and someone to REMIND me to start writing. Ha-ha, my email should be available on my profile, please speak up, I really do need help.


	26. The Four Crowned Princes of Hell

_Mugen, don't let me down now…_ Kanda swung his sword, and then pointed it straight at his enemies. _Their ability is to absorb Akuma like a vacuum would… In this case, Malcolm could've done some kind of technical readjustment bullshit, or whatever that Chief Monitor dumbass could've said…_ He sighed deeply as his opponents all charged at him, roaring loud battle cries. "The battle cry of the many…" he leaped, and with a single swing, he slashed an arm off, the blood spilling all over the place, "is the battle cry of the dead..."

"Kanda" one moaned as it swung its sword-like arm at him. On instinct, Kanda avoided the blade with fluid, yet beautiful, movement and swung at the very shoulder of that Third. The arm came off, and black blood splashed everywhere. With what almost seemed like intense ease, Kanda, ducked from a large-fisted Third, and slashed that arm off as well! "Kanda! Kanda! Kanda!" the mutated Third Exorcists all moaned as they were coming at him in waves.

"Che, you guys are no more tedious than the dumb-shits I deal with everyday" he spat as he then slashed the head off of yet another Third, and then avoided a pile-driving strike formed by the combination of three mutated Thirds.

The fully evolved ones that appeared to be metallic skeletons of a demon had yet to move, not even twitch as Kanda had been decapitating their brethren as if it were no issue. "Eight Flowers: Praying Mantis!" he executed the attack in almost ungodly speed, the attack tearing through the first three waves of Third Generation "Exorcists".

Malcolm couldn't help but to chuckle a little as he was watching Kanda's futile attempts at defeating his army of mutant Thirds. _Oh Kanda, oh how naïve you are, my boy. I brought your pathetic life into this world through thorough experimentations, as well as your precious little Alma Karma… However, as easily as life can be given, it can be __**taken**__._

Leon remained where he was, grinning as his spear was still being swung around as a pretentious preemptive attack. "Jus' how long you think you're gonna keep this up, dumbass! I bet you're gonna die by the end of this! Hahahaha!" he laughed ferociously.

"Shut…" he beheaded yet another Third, "the hell…" he brutally pierced into a Third's head, and then slashed down as he swung around, only to behead three more Thirds, "UP!" He then beheaded the last one, the blood of his enemies stained the ground that he walked on, almost as if Kanda were indeed Death himself. He walked onwards, carelessly stepping on the bodies of the deceased with his fists clenched tightly in anger. "Got anything else for me to break? I'd love to rip those pieces of shit apart" he said angrily, pointing his blade at the 5 skeletal creatures that stood in line in front of Malcolm.

"Oh yes, yes indeed, Yu. I've got more than enough to satisfy your animal blood thirst…" Malcolm smiled creepily as one of the metal skeletons screeched loudly. A purple aura exploded around it, as well as its brethren like a virus that wouldn't curse them, no, it'd be a curse for Kanda.

"Che, bring it then, I don't have all day for those dumbasses to sit there and look pretty" Kanda answered with a scowl as his Mugen radiated a navy-blue aura. First, one of the metallic skeletons screeched as it charged forward, swinging its metallic claw down on Kanda like the hammer of judgment. Kanda, without even batting an eye, blocked the attack instantaneously. His sword and the claw screeched as they grinded against one another. "You're a highly pretentious bastard, Malcolm. Here I come, expecting these things to be strong, and yet these shits are as weak as the fucking bean sprout…" he scowled once again as he withdrew his blade, and slashed right through the creature's arm! It howled in pain as it lost its arm, backing away slowly. However, it seemed to shift from a painful screech, to what sounded like mocking laughter in a matter of seconds!

"The fuck is this thing's problem? Malcolm, your dumbass creation is malfunctioning" Kanda commented.

"Oh-ho-ho, no, I can assure you, it is functioning at 100%" Malcolm's eerie smile never left his face. _Ignorant child, wait until you see the fate that awaits you…_

The metallic demon screeched as its severed shoulder began to bubble sickeningly. If that weren't enough, it kept on screeching mockingly as the severed limb continued to bubble. The screech was silenced the instant that Kanda sliced its very head off. "Shut the hell up" was all he had to say to it. The metal demon's head flew across the room, landing with a *clink* against a wall. The head continued to screech mockingly, sounding more and more like very annoying laughter. "Ugh, will this dumb shit ever stop laughing?" Kanda growled as he slowly stepped over to the severed head. Kanda suddenly flew across the room, his body slamming against a wall with great force! _What the hell was that?_ He calmly scanned the area, wiping some blood off of his forehead. Sudden warmth was now felt at his back. _Am I… bleeding?_ He indeed checked his back, and found some blood spilling from his back. _The impact of whatever attacked me must've been great enough to force me to bleed with just one hit…_ He observed the headless body of his opponent walking ever so calmly towards the annoying screeching head. _Wait a moment…_ Kanda surprisingly noticed that the limb of his opponent grew its arm back! "Regeneration, Malcolm? What the fuck happened to creativity?" he asked impolitely as the creature placed its head back on like a hat.

"Creativity is for the pathetic lowlifes like you and your little friends. Even that little Akatsuki child is no longer of any use for us" Malcolm answered calmly, his devilishly paranormal smile remaining glued to his face.

"Che, then I guess breaking your toys isn't enough" Kanda annotated more for himself rather than actual conversation with Malcolm. He steadied himself as he took a few steps forward, his Mugen radiating a bright light. "Second Illusion: Twin Illusion Blades" he commanded as the Innocence responded with the formation of a secondary blade in his free arm. _Now this is where shit's going to be quite interesting indeed. That man better watch, he better watch as his creation breaks his precious little toys…_ Kanda instantly vanished with his blinding speed, making a mad dash at his opponent and slashing their head off once again! The enemy screeched loudly as its head was severed once again. Kanda immediately followed up with slashing the enemy's arm, and then, as if it were a dance, circled around it with a single fluid movement. He proceeded with a slash through the torso, and then plunged his blade right into the abdomen area. "This is where you say goodbye!" he barked before he suddenly avoided a small bullet of Dark Matter aimed at his head. He instinctively looked for the idiot that fired it, to see another one of the metallic skeletons actually moving. Its turret-like claws were smoking, and ready to fire more bullets! "It's about time your lazy ass moved; otherwise I would've annihilated your brother over here" Kanda withdrew his blade from the first enemy, avoiding yet another Dark Matter bullet. He dashed towards the new opponent, dancing around speeding bullets, and continuing his charge towards the enemy without halt!

"It is quite interesting that you can shoot Dark matter bullets rather than just swing a pair of pansy ass claws around, I'll give you credit for it" he avoided another bullet, swinging both of his blades down on the enemy's arms, following up with a horizontal slash up through the mid-section of his foe! "Mugen has never failed me before, nor will it do so now!" he barked as he savagely slashed the foe's head off, and then tossed his sword at yet another moving opponent's head like a spear! The sword successfully pierced into the cranial area, and like a rubber band, the elastic energy pulled back the sword into his hand! Kanda withdrew his secondary blade out from the second opponent's body, running towards the third one with an almost satisfied look in his eyes. He cut right into its guts without even giving it a chance to defend itself! "You're soon to be finished like your brothers as well!" he shouted as he then brought the blade down on the shoulder area diagonally! He avoided a single bullet that seemed to have fired from the secondary opponent again. _So they've all got regeneration? That makes this fight fun, yes, but this isn't enough to satisfy me!_ He avoided yet another bullet as he then dashed towards the opponent, dancing around bullets and then piercing both of his blades into the cranium of the metallic demon.

_Keep this up, Kanda, and you will soon run out of life… He he, these were designed to constantly take the amount of force you throw into your Innocence, and then regenerate with a material capable of withstanding the tare force of your blade, forcing you to go up in the ranks of your Illusion Blade. The further you go, the more life force you lose, and the more you lose… Heh, the easier it will be taking you down all at once._ Malcolm couldn't really help but to chuckle quietly, as victory was now assured for him.

With a loud battle cry, Kanda swung his blade down unto his first opponent's arm! The blade clinked against the material of the creature, to Kanda's surprise. He quickly avoided a slash of the creature's claws, as well as a Dark Matter bullet, and a surge of purple energy. _These creatures… What the hell's going on?_ Kanda proceeded to slash as the second enemy's neck to sever the head. His blade merely clinked against its neck, unable to tear into it like he previously did! All three creatures screeched mockingly as Kanda then spun around the opponent, aiming to pierce into its medulla area! The blade's tip screeched as it grinded against the hard material and slid off! _These things… What the hell's going on here?_ He quickly back-flipped, beautifully avoiding several bullets and energy surges. "Heh, looks like this fight's just got a whole lot more interesting…" Kanda smirked.

* * *

"Creation-shaking powers, hear my call. All of the heavens scream thy rage. Satan, hear my call, and give me the flame of vengeance that you once wielded. Bealial, allot me the very powers that rivaled Mother Gaia's! Lucifer, give me the divine winds of tragedy to wreak havoc upon my enemy! Leviathan, allow me the powers of the raging oceans that even Poseidon fails to match up to!" Lenalee chanted as her Impurity hummed with a demonic sound that that shook everything in the room.

Allen grunted as the winds began to pick up, and the room around them had suddenly begun to crack! _Lenalee… Just what has the Emperor done to you?_ He watched as the sound of demonic laughter and angelic singing had begun to mix into one, turning into demonic singing!

"Allen… did you know…" Lenalee smiled sinisterly as everything began to calm down "that Satan is merely one of the Four Princes of Hell?" That last sentence escaped her mouth like a deathly whisper into Allen's ears.

"Four?" Allen repeated, dumbfounded as the woman he swore to protect slowly descended upon the ground in the middle of the room. As she landed, a great power ominously filled the room, shaking it once again as if creation were trembling in fear of her.

"Yes. Satan, the very Lord of Fire and the Inferno. He is the very adversary, opposer, and the accuser, as one would say. However, he isn't alone in Hell, for he has 3 other princes to keep him company. Lucifer, the bringer of light in Hell, the "morning star", is another crowned prince. He is regarded with intellectualism and is regarded as an enlightened Prince. Belial is the one being with a master, but is the master of the Earth itself. He is independent, he represents community, and the flesh" she smiled a spine-chilling smile.

"The Fourth is…?" Allen cocked an eyebrow, readying himself for an incoming attack.

"The Fourth Prince of Hell, Leviathan, the serpent out of the sea. He represents the very human desire of sex, desire, love, and emotion" she said with great emphasis as her smile never left from her face. The room shook in fear of her presence as she was almost finished. "Leviathan is the coiled serpent, and represented the very twisted subconscious" she explained in a low whisper as her boots radiated with gray light. "Now that you're aware of them… I hope you learn to be respectful to them!" she laughed paranormally as she then swung her leg, releasing the largest tempest that Allen had ever seen! He quickly ducked to avoid it, but the incoming attack's force was so mighty that it was going to suck him in any way! "I am not done just yet, Allen! My body will serve as the envoy for the Four Princes… so bow down for the royalty of Hell!" she laughed as Allen was completely absorbed into the attack. Lenalee's boots then shifted to a malevolent shade of crimson as she then swung her legs once again, this time releasing a scattershot of fireballs that encircled around the vortex that Allen was now trapped in! "The rage of the Four Princes will not be settled so easily, Allen! So prepare to die!" she said demonically as the boots then changed to a dark brown color. She proceeded to then stomp her foot against the ground, and a large spike of rock jutted from the ground below Allen.

Allen yelled in pain as the three attacks relentlessly got him, the tornado completely cracking several of his bones with ease, the flame attacks leaving very sensitive burn wounds. The spike of rock that shot from the ground pierced into Allen's abdomen area, completely ripping right through him without mercy! "L-Lena…lee…" he pathetically tried to say as the flames and the rush of wind had slowly begun to die down. Allen practically bled from all over the place, and if not, he was burned severely beyond any and all healing abilities!

"You pathetic human… I can hardly believe that I once was in love with someone as weak as you are…" she whispered as her boots then changed to an aqua blue color. She stomped her foot against the ground once again, and this time, water appeared out of thin air, and formed a coffin around Allen's limp body. "It's over for you… just admit it, and leave me the hell alone" she coldly said as the spike of rock crumbled, leaving Allen in the floating coffin of water. Indeed, this battle was over, or was it?

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME, ONLY KATSURA HOSHINO, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! :P

Author's Note: Wow, been a while… weird.


	27. The Falsified Brotherhood

"Mother Gaia will not fail me here, human!" Giovanni roared out loud as he took his newly invoked war hammer, and swung it against the flaming snake's head! The snake suddenly came to a halt, something never-before-seen in Lavi's surprised eyes!

_How in the Hell did that come to happen?_ Lavi observed the area around him. No tricks, so just what was it that kept his attack afloat in midair? His attention suddenly shifted back to Giovanni, who was doing nothing but laughing as the snake of flames had instantly changed into a snake of stone! _What kind of trickery is this?_ He spun his Tessei in his hand, and then held it tight. With his free hand, he gave the enemy the signal to come and fight.

"Fine then, boy, you've asked for it, so prepare to die!" Giovanni dashed out to Lavi at an almost decent pace, whereas Lavi telepathically shrunk his hammer down to a more decent size, but still dangerous nonetheless.

_He seems to run a little slowly, so perhaps his abilities don't lie in having to move as quickly as some of his brethren have done so…_ Lavi ran right for him as well, holding his smaller Tessei tightly as he then took a dive, sliding under his opponent who just barely missed him with his own hammer! "Got'cha!" Lavi sneered as he swung his hammer on the opponent's leg!

"GAH!" Giovanni almost half-knelt as he turned around, staring Lavi dead in the face. "You're a dead man, I hope you understand that!" he raised his hammer, pointing it at the ceiling as if he were a tall building. "Mother Gaia, bring thine rage down on mine enemy!" he commanded in a deeper, burlier voice as he brought the hammer down onto the ground! The impact was so intense; the entire room trembled in shockwaves as if it were going to collapse!

_Did he suddenly grow stronger, or could that just be the power of his hammer?_ Lavi proceeded to increase the size of his hammer, and a large circle of seals appeared over his head. _Guess I gotta start fighting intensely, otherwise I'll get wiped out in one blow._ His circle of seals stopped, revealing the kanji for "fire" combining with "heaven". "Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of the Heavens!" he commanded, swinging his hammer down and forming the seal of fire and heaven together. The attack exploded, forming a large, dragon-like figure formed from lightning with flames swirling around it intensely.

"Hehehe… it doesn't matter what you bring out… it just won't be enough to stop **me**!" he laughed as a mountain of stone appeared between the two. He then followed up by jumping at the mountain of stone, roaring as he threw his fist into it, launching a giant spike of stone at the thunder dragon. Lavi's attack exploded, creating smog that covered the entire battlefield!

_Darn, now I can't see the bastard…_ Lavi scanned the area carefully, listening intently for the heavy footsteps of his foe. After a few minutes silence, the smog was immediately expelled by single, ear-shattered bang! Lavi looked in the direction of the bang, seeing his opponent closing in already with his huge hammer already prepared to be brought down on his head. Lavi quickly made a mad dash for it, his hammer ready as well, "Bring it on!" The two's hammers then smashed into one another, now being a battle of two hammers! The two were pushing one another with their hammers, Lavi being pushed back almost all too easily. _Darn!_ He then smiled, "Grow!" Heeding his command, the hammer literally expanded in size. "Grow!" he commanded once more, and the hammer heeded his command once again, growing in size!

"What kind of trickery is this, boy? The Innocence cannot defeat the Impurity!" Giovanni said, his burly voice echoing throughout the room with a booming loudness. The hammer grew once again, and again, and again!

"When a stronger light appears, the darkest shadow will vanish once again" Lavi calmly muttered as his eyes closed. The two were fairly even now, so now it was just a guess if Lavi could win or not.

"That is not true! When a light appears, there will **always** be a shadow, like the undeniable existence of the Emperor of Eternity!" Giovanni barked as his muscles completely ripped his shirt into shreds. "Grrr!" he growled as his muscles continued to bulge hideously, and yet there was no change between the two.

"Even so, like the existence of darkness, there will always be something to vanquish, another undeniable existence" Lavi responded in a low tone as his hammer grew in size once more. Giovanni grunted as a crater formed beneath him, almost as if Lavi were winning!

"That doesn't change a thing, child! One way or another, darkness is superior and will always exist!" Giovanni snapped, almost as if he were annoyed at Lavi now.

"One way or another, the darkness will always have a weakness. There's no denying that it exists, there's no denying its 'absolute' power, but… when confronted by an even stronger light…" his hammer grew in size one again, and the Hammer of Gaia Impurity had slowly began to crack.

"W-what the! There is no way you can be doing this! This must be an illusion!" Giovanni frantically said as the cracks began to spread like a contagious virus! He looked at Lavi's now-larger hammer, watching as a circle of seals appeared around it! "What are you…" he whispered, almost in horror.

"It's over for you. Tessei, Fourth Level: Light Seal: Dark-Ending Judgment" Lavi said calmly as his hammer released a seal with the 'light' kanji written on it. Next thing Giovanni even knew, a burst of light shot forth from the seal, and he could not stop it! "Arrogance destroys the footholds of the road leading to victory. Your arrogance has done so to you just this very moment" Lavi whispered calmly as his Tessei was overcoming the Hammer of Gaia.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled in agony as the light absorbed his existence. "You… BASTARD!" Giovanni screamed his final words as his hammer completely shattered, and Lavi's hammer was brought down on the enemy, completely shutting his screams of agony away.

Dead silence. A stillness that was spine-chilling, and yet calming. Lavi slowly raised his hammer, and it began to shrink in size. The battle was over, the drive for survival was now gone. The reason for bloodshed was gone now. _I hope your imprisonment suits you well…_ He placed his Innocence right back where it belonged, closing his eyes as he remained still in that room. "You put up a good fight, but the knowledge to defeating your kind is slowly making sense. I don't fully know what it is yet…" he walked onwards, towards the next door, "but as a Bookman, I must retain the knowledge, and the experience of what that weakness is, and how it works."

* * *

"Hakumei!" a black-haired child yelled, chasing behind the other child with white hair. He tried to reach out to him, but no matter how far he ran, he couldn't get any closer to him. As the child continued to give chase, the young Hakumei was slowly vanishing from his line of sight. "N-No! Hakumei! Come back, please! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he shouted, but no words came out of his mouth. It was almost as if he were mute, as well as the entire world of white surrounding the two.

The young Hakumei continued to slowly vanish, leaving the black-haired child to cry on his own. "H-Hakumei…" the child stuttered, his tears flowing like rivers of sadness. "D-don't leave… please…" he sobbed, still reaching out in the direction of the barely visible Hakumei.

_You see, child, I in fact, never existed._ A voice echoed throughout the world of white. Steadily, colors and shapes formed trees and clouds, filled in the light-blue sky, colored the grass on the ground and the blooming flowers. This place looked almost like a child's drawing of a perfect, serene world.

"W-who's that?" the black-haired child said as he looked around the new, unfamiliar area.

_We are in your mind. I am here to erase the falsified memories I was assigned to give you._ The voice answered as lush green vines grabbed the child without so much effort.

"N-no! What are you talking about? There **are** no false memories!" the child screamed out, attempting to break free.

_It is futile._ The voice said as diamond-shaped particles gathered in the wind, taking on a human-like shape. The bright white light of the particles scattered, revealing the Hakumei of the present, in his Cain form. "Akatsuki… These are your memories. This place we're standing in, your inner sanctum. What you are about to see…" his voice slowly lowered a few pitches as several ethereal screens of videos appeared, all of them involving Akatsuki and Hakumei. "These are your falsified memories…" Hakumei whispered like a snake as the first screen shattered.

The child Akatsuki's eyes widened as he attempted to break free again, "No! You're lying! These aren't false!" His tears continued to flow as he struggled to break free from his captors. Another screen shattered, revealing Akatsuki to be alone on the beach, watching the sunset. "No! No! This is all a lie!" he screamed as yet another memory shattered. This memory depicted Akatsuki sitting on a tree, all alone while watching the sunrise. "Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed once again, futilely trying to escape again. "You're wrong! Love for a brother can't be false! A bond between brothers can't just be created from nothing!" the child Akatsuki barked in retaliation as yet another screen shattered.

The memory that now played to replace it was Akatsuki sitting alone with General Tiedoll, sipping some tea as the two seemed to have a deep conversation about something strange. "N-no… we were both training with Tiedoll…" Akatsuki whispered as the undeniable proof of his loneliness was playing in front of him.

"Akatsuki. From the very beginning, even after your birth, you were alone. You always were. You've always wanted someone by your side, and so, I decided to walk into the picture using my fullest ability. It, at first, was not the best assignment I was given… but it isn't an assignment that I regret" Hakumei's voice drilled into Akatsuki's mind, causing him to cry even more.

"It's… impossible… 'your abilities' you say, and yet… all that we've gone through… felt so real! You can't just go up and say that our brotherly bond was all a lie!" Akatsuki shouted in agony. His heart felt like it was broken into two, his spirit, also broken. Everything about him, broken. "Every laugh, every smile, every troubled experience… was all a lie?" he shouted once more as his tears pounded on the ground.

"My ability is a very simple one. Once per every person, I can falsify their memories, and recreate them as I see fit. Just as that once per person memory falsification… I can also erase the falsified memories, and reveal the truth" Hakumei answered in a low whisper as the final ethereal screen was shown, the time when both Hakumei and Akatsuki had first apparently met. The screen shattered, revealing Akatsuki alone, sitting while holding his knees to his chest.

"N-no… you're the one that's lying!" Akatsuki continued to deny it.

The world around the two slowly twisted, returning them to the room where they had begun their battle, and where they would finally end it. "You, as God's chosen Exorcist, must destroy me now" Hakumei said, shaking his head almost sadly.

"I won't!" Akatsuki declared.

"You must."

"Then why won't you kill me? You were apparently doing so earlier in the fight!"

"Because…" Hakumei smiled faintly. "I too, was alone all my life. I wanted a brother, and falsifying your memories was an assignment, one that I enjoyed for too long. The Emperor wants one of us dead, so I chose to let that someone be me after I revealed the truth" he explained in a light tone of voice, dropping his Impurity. The swords clanked against the ground as they disappeared as particles of Dark Matter.

"Then why don't we both die…?"

"It's destiny, Akatsuki. Just like the story of Cain and Abel, Cain murdered Abel to get his way. All brothers ever since then were destined to kill one another. Despite that we are brothers under false pretenses, fate has decided that one of us has to die, otherwise this battle would not have come to happen" Hakumei explained, picking up the Fallen Angel Innocence. "The brother who ironically represented Cain was the one to always kill his brother who is like Abel. However, I want to break that apparent tradition…" Hakumei said, hand the blade to a saddened Akatsuki.

"No… I won't kill you then!" Akatsuki shouted in frustration. Suddenly, his arm twitched, going against his will and piercing into Hakumei's heart! "N-NO! I didn't mean to do that!" he yelled as he was trying to pull the blade back before it could go any deeper.

"Akatsuki… despite the false pretenses, everything we'd experienced together up to this moment… was real. I couldn't stop myself from enjoying my assignment because I wanted a brother in my life, and I got one. I can say that my life is satisfied…" Hakumei coughed out blood before resting his head on Akatsuki's shoulder. Slowly, yet painfully, he lifted a hand to Akatsuki's free shoulder. "The Emperor… is at the highest room of this tower… If you don't stop him… he'll destroy the Light with its very own brother, the Darkness" Hakumei whispered, his body starting to get limp. "Don't… let him have what he wants… break the cycle of destruction and recreation… This… is the humans' last shot…" he whispered before coughing once again. His eyelids became weak, as they were slowly closing.

"D-don't say things like that! The Black Order's got a lot of doctors; they can heal your wounds!" Akatsuki cried even more, he couldn't even so much as hold back his tears.

"No doctor can heal the thousand-year wound… of being alone…" Hakumei smiled faintly before his eyes closed. He was gone, and nothing Akatsuki could be able to do would bring him back.

"Hakumei!" Akatsuki screamed out, his screams echoing throughout the entire fortress of darkness.

* * *

"It seems that Cain of Deception is gone as well…" Shin whispered to himself as he heard the scream his name. _Then I can also guess… that he will be going to attack the Emperor of Eternity at a moment's notice…_ Shin turned around and walked over to the huge gates with snakes depicted on them. The doors to the room of darkness had opened. _The plans are almost complete. You, Yuki, will be the final step of the plan…_ He disappeared into the room, and the doors shut once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow… I didn't really think ahead for this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray – man, please support the official release by Katsura Hoshino and TV Tokyo/Funimation.


	28. Starcrossed Lovers

A mysterious black figure with not real features to their face stood in the middle of a white room with a grand piano filling the center of the room. It stood wearing a white suit and nothing more than a creepy smile on his face.

Allen appeared in the room, lying down with blood covering his entire body, and his cheeks stained with tears. "Lenalee…" he whispered as he looked at his left arm. "Must I… kill you…?" he whispered.

"I can guess that you haven't been able to stop her?" the figure's voice was like a snakes whispers into Allen's ears.

"I couldn't save her… I can't even convince her to come back!" he covered his eyes with arm, sobbing underneath it. "I'm such a failure…" he whispered.

"Why have you not used my music yet, Allen? Are you afraid?" the figure strode his way to the grand piano in the room. He simply grazed one key, and a beautiful note echoed throughout the room. "Are you afraid that my power will forever take you over if you rely too much on it?" the figure spoke again as he stroked another key gently, releasing yet another beautiful melody.

"Cross warned me about you. All you're after is revenge against the Earl of Millennium" Allen said with a scowl on his face as he sat up to look at the figure with a glare.

"I believe my brother is dead, so for what reason would I take your body anymore? I have no interest in you yourself, I'm only interested in furthering your abilities to make you a suitable host" the figure answered, sounding sure of himself.

"What does it matter, either way, you've been a trouble to me in the past, and if anything, the moment you take control over me…" Allen placed a hand over his heart, "you'd kill the person I love."

"So what? Regardless, if you kill the girl, you'll have set me free. If you manage to save her with my music, you'll risk me taking control over your pathetic body, not that I really care enough to make the effort to take it for myself" the 14th shrugged, pointing an ethereal finger at him.

"…" Allen paused. _I could try one last time to save Lenalee if I use his music... However, he'll have more chances at succession for taking over my body. If I just allow myself to die like this, I will have allotted the Emperor to get away with all of his crimes, and leave everyone else to fight him. I cannot allow that to happen. Yet if I kill her on accident with his music, it'll have cracked my will just enough to…_ Allen looked at his hand, watching as it was fading and reappearing like a ghost. There was no time left, it was time to make a decision!

"So, will you take my music and attempt healing her soul, or would you like to just die and leave your precious little friends to die without you being able to save them?" the 14th asked with his snake-like whispers.

Allen remained silent, his hair beginning to curl faintly. His features darkened to some extent, as well as his skin. Seven holy crosses etched themselves across his forehead as his fingers became more slender, as well as his Crown Clown's inactive fingers. "I will accept your music. I accept all risks that there are to it in order to save the one I love" Allen declared in a low voice as a purple aura appeared around his being.

"He-he-he, good choice, Allen Walker…" the 14th whispered like a snake as he backed away from the piano, pointing at it as if Allen were his protégé. "Allen Walker, perform that song, and my music shall be yours. My will, shall recreate the one that your love has cracked the foundation of. Your broken wings shall be mended by my song!" the 14th chuckled once more.

Allen stood up straight, and looked at the 14th with a dark look on his face. "Quiet. I cannot remember a song with you talking so much" he said in a deeper voice as he took a seat on the piano's chair. He flexed his fingers and cracked each knuckle as he took a deep sigh. His slender fingers stroked each key with grace, and with each graceful stroke, a beautiful note played, each more beautiful than the last.

"As the sun descends, the dark takes over" the 14th whispered, almost as if it were a chant.

Allen's body glowed with a deeper shade of purple as he continued to play the piano like a true maestro. Each note resonated around the room, and a large set of notes whirled around like a cyclone in front of him. The whirling notes turned so that Allen was looking into the eye of the storm of notes before it slowed down a little bit.

"The boy's dreams have turned to a nightmare. There is nothing left" the 14th continued, now as if he were singing a song. "His world becomes infected, his love has forsaken him" the 14th's smile had never left his face, notably.

Allen's Innocence invoked, and his cowling turned to a shade of gray as he continued to play the grand piano. The music became more symphonic, more distorted as he continued to play the song.

"Darkness overrules the light in the night. This boy has been forsaken, there is nothing left. There is nowhere else for him to go, but to fall" the 14th continued singing, his voice matching the newly distorted song. "As the boy falls, he meets his internal darkness. All he can do is just accept it, and hope for the best. As the boy takes in the darkness, his soul is reawakened" his voice became opera-like as Allen's music slowly began to die down to a calmer, serene pitch once more. "Now the boy opens his eyes, only to find that he is indeed alive. Now boy, walk, walk the earth once more!" he shouted as Allen suddenly paused at a high note. The high note echoed throughout the room as it was then flushed into a sudden nothingness.

* * *

The coffin of water began to darken, a mixture of green and purple light piercing its way out of the watery tomb! Lenalee turned around, looking at the coffin with a scowl on her face. _The hell's up with this kid and his obsession with me?_ She looked at her boots. _Crowned Princes, do not leave my presence just yet. I need thy powers for this last fight._

The coffin exploded, revealing a fallen Allen Walker with his wounds slowly fixing themselves. His burns, they were fading. His cuts, they were closing. It was almost as if time was going backwards for his body. His left arm invoked on its own, turning into long, slender claws once again with a gray cowling around Allen's body. The cowling grew and grew until it became almost like a cloak or darkness, or perhaps a veil. Allen's cursed mark slowly shifted, become wavy and almost like a musical note as the cogwheel-like monocle appeared over it. His eyes suddenly opened, revealing his eyes as they normally were, except with a minor purple aura around his right eye, and an equally minor green aura around his left.

"Lena…lee…" he whispered as if he were choking. He finally stood up straight, and coughed out some water.

"What the…? There's no possible chance that you could've survived that in one piece, kid. Now explain to me, what in the hell are you?" Lenalee demanded as she launched a firestorm whirlwind with a swift swing of her legs. She didn't stop there; she immediately followed up with a quick movement that made her seem to vanish. She reappeared near Allen with a blade growing out of her boot! "It ends for you, now!" she swung her leg at his head.

Allen, without even so much as a twitch, grabbed Lenalee's leg to block the attack and squeezed hard on it. He deflected the firestorm attack with his free hand, and then held it out as if he were playing a piano. "Lenalee… I will save you…" Allen whispered as his slender clawed fingers stroked the air. A gentle melody played, echoing throughout the air mysteriously.

Lenalee's eyes widened. _What the hell is this kid doing? I could've sworn I heard a piano just now…_ The mlody continued as Allen's claws continued to stroke different locations of the air, releasing a gentle, piano-like melody that filled the air. "Damn it, let me go!" she demanded as she tore her leg free from his grip, and vanished like the wind, appearing high in the air as her boots glowed a dark brown.

"The Musician's 1st Sonata: The Bonds that Tie" Allen whispered as now both of his hands were following the same pattern. Gentle, yet malevolent, melodies filled the air and bounced off the walls of the room. The gentle melody continued to echo throughout the room, and it suddenly turned into a white room with no physical damages to it!

"Kid, stop what you're doing!" she demanded as she flew at Allen with a murderous intent. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm, something inhuman. She looked at it to see what looked like musical notes holding her! "The hell?" she was startled as her limbs were then grabbed by those musical notes of terror!

Allen couldn't help but to smile, not malevolently, but in a clever manner. "The Musician's 5th Sonata: The Light that Purifies Thee" he whispered as a heavenly melody filled the artificial room. As he continued to play the song, a heavenly voice played in his mind.

"W-what are you doing! Give me my answer _now_!" Lenalee demanded as she struggled to break free from her ties. That was a futile attempt, for they would not break.

"Lenalee, I promised I'd save you, no matter how deep a darkness you entered. For me to save you, I dove into the darkness myself" Allen said, looking at Lenalee with normal eyes now and his signature smile.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't care for your blabbers on much you want to save me; I don't care for anything a dead man has to say to me!" Lenalee screamed as she tried to tear away from her ties, but failed once again.

"Shhh. I'm here, Lenalee, not dead" Allen said reassuringly as a white aura appeared around Lenalee's boots. "I was never dead, Lenalee, I don't know where you picked that up from" Allen lightly said as his fingers continued to play the wonder melody from an unseen grand piano.

"I saw you die. You died right in front of me, at the hands of the Emperor of Eternity!" she screamed as multiple ethereal screens appeared in front of her.

"My ability is a very simple one. Once per every person, I can falsify their memories, and recreate them as I see fit. Just as that once per person memory falsification… I can also erase the falsified memories, and reveal the truth" Hakumei's words echoed through Lenalee's mind almost as if he were in the same room as she was.

* * *

"No… I won't kill you then!" Akatsuki shouted in frustration. Suddenly, his arm twitched, going against his will and piercing into Hakumei's heart! "N-NO! I didn't mean to do that!" he yelled as he was trying to pull the blade back before it could go any deeper.

"Akatsuki… despite the false pretenses, everything we'd experienced together up to this moment… was real. I couldn't stop myself from enjoying my assignment because I wanted a brother in my life, and I got one. I can say that my life is satisfied…" Hakumei coughed out blood before resting his head on Akatsuki's shoulder. Slowly, yet painfully, he lifted a hand to Akatsuki's free shoulder. "The Emperor… is at the highest room of this tower… If you don't stop him… he'll destroy the Light with its very own brother, the Darkness" Hakumei whispered, his body starting to get limp. "Don't… let him have what he wants… break the cycle of destruction and recreation… This… is the humans' last shot…" he whispered before coughing once again. His eyelids became weak, as they were slowly closing.

"D-don't say things like that! The Black Order's got a lot of doctors; they can heal your wounds!" Akatsuki cried even more, he couldn't even so much as hold back his tears.

"No doctor can heal the thousand-year wound… of being alone…" Hakumei smiled faintly before his eyes closed. He was gone, and nothing Akatsuki could be able to do would bring him back.

* * *

An ethereal screen that Allen could not see had slowly begun to crack. The image was a memory of Allen being stabbed to his death all those weeks ago. "No… you're not real! You're just… a haunting memory!" Lenalee screamed before the screen completely shattered. Her eyes widened immediately and her eyelids grew weak a few seconds later. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "A-Allen…?" she whispered.

"Lenalee…" Allen said with a smile on his face as the white light around her boots had encased itself around them. Another ethereal screen cracked in front of Lenalee, and shattered dramatically, revealing an image of nothing but a cross with nothing on it.

"Allen!" she called out as her ties were released and she fell to her knees, reaching out to him.

Allen couldn't help but to smile as tears formed at the corners of his eyes as well. The beautiful song slowly came to a stop, and so did the white light around Lenalee's boots. Allen's Innocence deactivated, as well as his cursed eye as he walked over to Lenalee.

Lenalee smiled as her boots returned to normal, being nothing more than shoes with crimson anklets. "Allen, I was…"

"Yes, I know" Allen said with a smile on his face as his arms immediately went around Lenalee's waists, holding her tight in his arms.

"You look weary…" Lenalee annotated with a worried look on her face. Allen placed a hand against her cheek, gently rubbing some dirt off it. Her radiant smile appeared on her face once more, as she placed her arms around Allen's neck. "I've missed you" she whispered.

Allen closed his eyes as Lenalee rested her head against his chest, "I've missed you too. I won't let this happen again, I won't allow the Emperor to separate us once more, not after all the hell I've been through to bring you back into my arms." The two star-crossed lovers were back together, and it seemed like the happy ending, but the hell on earth itself was still far from over.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- man, as well as that I don't own the pairing AlxLena. I still love that pairing *heart*

Author's Note: This was greatly done, and I thank my sister for helping me do the last part about Allen and Lenalee's reunion. Thanks sis, you this was greatly appreciated. =)


End file.
